Broken
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Après avoir été abondonnée par Edward,Bella quitte Forks.Après quelques mois de déprime,Bella disparait puis reviens à Forks,5 ans plus tard,peu de temps après eux. Comment se passeront les retrouvailles?Où Bella était-elle partie?
1. Prologue

Note de Lily Jolie : Hello tout le monde! Alors me revoila avec de la nouveauté! Voici une fic sur Twilight, ma passion du moment XD Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours, en fait, depuis que j'ai commencé à lire des Jasper/Bella lol . Alors Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic . Au fait, le titre est provisoir. Je sais presque pas où je m'enligne dans cette histoire alors d'ici à ce que je trouve mieux j'ai mis un titre à peu près bon lol. Enfin bref, Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Broken**_

**_Prologue_**

****

Je suffoque. Je souffre mille tortures, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Comme si on me martelait le crâne avec une immense pierre. Je ne vois plus rien malgré mes yeux exorbités. Je n'entends plus rien, sinon le silence qui règne autour de moi. Je me sens sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin. Je tombe et tombe encore, toujours.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »

Comment, un être qui n'est pas censé avoir croisé ma route, peut-il me causer autant de douleur? Ou bien est-ce le fait qu'en réalité, il n'a jamais existé qui me fait si mal?

Tout est tellement flou, fou dans ma tête! Je n'y comprends plus rien. Suis-je dans mon lit en train de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars? Suis-je en train de faire un rêve éveillé? Ai-je réellement quitté mon Arizona ensoleillée pour la grisaille de Forks? Ou, solution la plus horrible, tout ceci est-il réel? Suis-je alors réellement couchée par terre, où _il _m'a abandonnée?

Il me semble que ces questions sans réponse tournent sans fin dans ma tête depuis des heures, des jours, voir peut-être même des années, je n'en sais trop rien. Toujours est-il que je sens vaguement des bras forts et chauds me soulever de l'endroit humide où je semble étendue. Des bras forts et chauds. Pas assez fort et beaucoup, oh! Oui beaucoup trop chaud. Ce n'est pas _lui. _Ce ne sera jamais plus _lui._

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je suis morte il y a quelques heures après qu'il m'eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer dans ses mains blanches.


	2. Routine Mortelle

Note de Lily Jolie : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Ça m'a beaucoup touchée, elles étaient vraiment super! ^.^ Alors voici le chapitre un. Il n'est pas très long mais les chapitres à venir seront probablement plus long puisque je ne suis pas le genre d'auteure a faire dans le court lol. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Alors, me reste que deux choses: Review please et Enjoy!! :P

* * *

_**Chapitre Un : Routine mortelle  
**_

Je m'éveille en sursaut. Encore une fois. Chaque nuit, sans exception, je me réveille plusieurs fois. Je sors paniquée d'un cauchemar, de mon cauchemar. C'est toujours la même chose. Nous sommes dans _sa _clairière. _Il_ me regarde amoureusement, mais l'instant d'après, _ses _yeux passent de l'or liquide au rubis flamboyant. _Il_ me toise avec un regard où je lis colère, haine, sadisme et surtout, la soif. Dans _ses_ yeux la soif est immense, puissante et il apparaît clair qu'_il_ la satisfera à mes dépends. Après cette douloureuse constatation, je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible. Je ne veux pas _le_ voir bondir. Je ne veux pas voir _son _sourire. Alors, je ferme les yeux et attends. Comme prévu, une douleur inouïe s'empare de moi. Mais, alors que j'attendais cette douleur à ma gorge, elle m'attaque droit au cœur. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux et les descends vers ma poitrine où je vois un trou béant. Je relève le regard vers _lui_. De _ses_ deux mains blanches, de longs filets de sang s'écoulent et au creux de celles-ci se trouve quelque chose qui palpite encore faiblement. Mon cœur.

Mon cœur. Après le choc initial, je me rends compte qu'_il_ me l'a arraché. J'hurle, je supplie, je pleure, mais rien ne semble le toucher. Rien ne semble pouvoir le départir de son regard moqueur et de son sourire victorieux. Puis soudain, alors que je me sentais mourir comme la fragile petite humaine que je suis, _il _tend les mains devant lui comme pour me rendre mon cœur. J'avance alors une main tremblante vers _lui. _Sans prévenir, _il _éclate en un rire monstrueux bien loin de celui que je _lui_ avais connu et _il _presse mon pauvre petit cœur déjà en pièce entre _ses _mains puissantes. _Il _les écartent quelques secondes plus tard pour ne laisser tomber que de la poussière rougeâtre. À cette vue, la douleur me submerge de nouveau et j'hurle à plein poumon. J'hurle comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est le cas. Et soudain, je me réveille en larme dans la froideur de mon lit.

Lorsque je constate que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre de Forks, que je ne suis plus chez Charlie, mes larmes redoublent. En effet, je ne suis plus chez moi, à Forks, mais à Jacksonville avec Renée et Phil. Mon père a tenté de faire ce qu'il a pu pendant le mois qui a suivi _son_ départ, mais j'ai malgré tout sombré dans un état léthargique. J'étais pire qu'un zombie. J'avais la lenteur de la créature sans l'envie de manger ni même de bouger. Mes larmes coulaient sans interruption, ma respiration saccadée en permanence.

Alors, il a pensé que Renée saurait mieux y faire que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que la plus mature entre elle et moi, c'était moi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en m'éloignant de ma ville, de chez moi, il ne ferait qu'alimenter ma frayeur, qu'il ne ferait qu'encourager le doute qu'_il _a semé en moi. Cela ne ferait qu'amplifier mon doute concernant _leur_ existence, _son _existence. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. D'ailleurs, je n'en veux pas à Charlie. Je l'aime d'autant plus fort et il me manque plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mais, après tout, Charlie est mon père.

Donc, pour résumer, _il _est parti depuis 8 mois, je suis a Jacksonville depuis 7 mois, je meure à petit feu depuis tout ce temps et pour couronner le tout, je me réveille encore en larme après un millième cauchemar. Ma mère ne déboule plus depuis belle lurette dans ma chambre en m'entendant hurler. Je suppose qu'elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien à défaut de l'accepter.

Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes, ni même quelle date de quel mois. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, d'après mon sac de cours contre ma porte, ce doit être un jour de cour. Alors, je me lève, tel un zombie, attrape des vêtements au hasard dans mon garde-robe(vêtements qui ne doivent même pas être agencés) et file d'un pas lourd vers la douche.

Ma routine habituelle depuis 7 mois vient de se mettre en branle. Cauchemar épuisant, réveil brutal, revêtement de l'état léthargique de circonstance, douche brûlante, habillement, quelques miettes de toast en guise de déjeuné, départ pour le lycée, 3 heures de cours à subir, 3 ou 4 bouchées de salade en guise de dîné, 3 autres heures de cours, retour à la maison, devoir et puis au lit sans manger. Mes derniers mois sont une succession sans fin de cette routine qui, je le sais, finira par m'être fatale.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je suis morte il y a quelques mois après qu'il m'eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer dans ses mains blanches.


	3. Agonie d'une famille

**Note de Lily Jolie :**_ Bonsoir tout le monde :P Alors tout d'abors, un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Voici donc le chapitre deux. J'Espère qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Deux : Agonie d'une famille_**

8 mois. 8 longs mois que notre famille a désormais élut domicile dans la ville de Los Angeles. Je vous vois d'ici vous demander comment un clan de vampire comme le nôtre peut s'installer dans une ville où le soleil brille tous les jours et que notre peau se met à irradier comme des diamants au moindre contact avec les rayons du soleil. Simple, pourtant. Los Angeles ne dort jamais. Cette ville ne s'arrêterait de tourner pour rien au monde la nuit. Alors, nous faisons comme les autres de notre espèce qui vivent ici, nous participons à la vie nocturne de la ville.

Carslile travaille dans un hôpital de Beverly Hills. Chaque matin, je le vois rentré à la maison. Il a l'air épuisé. Chaque nuit, il voit passer des centaines de gens aux urgences, mais n'en connaît aucun. Chaque matin, je peux lire l'épuisement sur ses traits, mais cet épuisement est mental évidemment. Ce n'est pas un simple boulot de médecin urgentologue dans un hôpital qui va épuiser un vampire comme lui. Seulement, je vois bien que l'hôpital de Forks lui manque. À chaque jour, je le vois s'interroger. Il se demande de plus en plus s'il a fait le bon choix en appuyant notre fils. Si abandonner Bella était ce qu'il fallait. Il assiste, impuissant tout comme moi, à l'effondrement de notre famille, au dépérissement de nos enfants. Eux, qui pour la plus part avaient toujours été énergique et enjoués, sont en train de s'éteindre à petit feu. Comme moi, comme mon mari.

Edward, il passe ses journées assis dans un fauteuil du salon à fixer un point imaginaire devant lui. Son visage c'est entièrement refermé, je ne peux plus rien y lire. Par contre, ses yeux parlent pour le reste. S'il pouvait verser des larmes, je suis certaine qu'elles ne se tariraient pas. Il semble souffrir le martyre en portant sur son dos la responsabilité de sa décision, des mots qu'il lui a dits, de la division de notre famille. Car bien sûr il y a ceux qui l'ont supporté, Rosalie, Carslile et Jasper et ceux qui ont refusé de partir, c'est-à-dire moi, Alice et Emmett.

D'ailleurs, ces deux-là n'adressent plus un mot à Edward. Dans les yeux d'Alice brille un véritable brasier de rancœur et de souffrance. Ce même brasier qui consume son cœur, son âme. Bella était, est, sa meilleure amie. J'ajouterai même sa sœur. Alice aimait par-dessus tout Bella. Notre départ lui a brisé le cœur. Même si ma fille a toujours été une jeune femme douce, gentille et aimante, elle ressent à l'intention d'Edward, je ne peux même plus dire son frère, une colère et une rancœur absolue. Peut-être qu'un jour elle lui pardonnera, mais ce jour ne viendra pas avant quelques siècles au moins. Et en attendant, sa colère et sa peine la détruisent à petit feu.

Quant à Emmett, il ressent la même chose qu'Alice sauf qu'en plus il se sent trahi. Trahis par son meilleur ami et frère. Trahis par la femme qu'il aime qui soutenait Edward. Trahis par son père qui approuvait le choix d'Edward. Trahis par sa sœur et sa mère qui ont fini par céder et trahis par lui-même pour avoir cédé. Le seul par qui il ne se sent pas trahi et à qui il parle toujours en dehors d'Alice, c'est Jasper. Il sait que son jeune frère se sent responsable de tout cela, pas besoin d'être empathe pour le voir. Pour Emmett, et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, Jasper n'est responsable de rien et il tente tant bien que mal de le lui faire comprendre. La même colère et la même tristesse rongent Emmett à cause de l'abandon de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Rosalie ne semble pas aussi atteinte que le reste de la famille et je crois qu'Alice le lui reproche. Moi je sais que Rose souffre aussi énormément. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, Rosalie tenait aussi beaucoup à Bella. Elle était, et est toujours, jalouse de Bella, de sa mortalité, de son humanisme et de sa beauté naturelle. Je sais qu'en appuyant Edward, elle n'a pensé qu'à la sécurité de Bella et qu'elle ne pensait pas a mal. J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand elle a elle-même vu celle d'Emmett, l'homme de sa vie, de son éternité en fait. Rose semble plus renfermée que jamais. Plus cachée que jamais derrière son bouclier de femme revêche. Son mari lui manque énormément. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils reviendront l'un vers l'autre et qu'ils se retrouveront.

Et Jasper. Mon pauvre Jasper. En plus de devoir gérer ses propres sentiments de tristesse et de culpabilité, il doit gérer ceux de toute la famille. Plus que jamais, il a l'air torturé. Plus que jamais, il souffre. Bien qu'Emmett lui assure qu'il n'y est pour rien, cela ne l'aide pas. La seule qui pourrait l'aider, et encore je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnerait, c'est Bella. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'en veut pas à Jasper. Malheureusement, que j'aie raison ou non, cela n'arrivera pas de si tôt. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Jasper réussisse à s'en sortir.

Dans toute cette analyse, la plus facile à faire est sans doute la mienne. Moi, Esmée Cullen, je souffre le martyre d'une mère à qui on a enlevé son enfant. Je souffre de cette douleur qui m'a jadis poussée à la mort étant humaine. Bella était ma fille, ma petite dernière, mon bébé en quelque sorte. Elle me manque tellement et j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Si je pouvais, je verserais des torrents de larmes à la seule pensée de la douleur qui la paralyse sans doute. J'aurai tellement envie de me sauver à Jacksonville ( Alice a eu une vision la voyant déménager) pour la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser encore et encore. Pour simplement entendre son cœur battre et sa respiration calme.

Moi, Esmée Cullen, je suis morte une deuxième fois il y a quelques mois après que mon fils lui eut arraché son cœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches.


	4. Achèvement?

_**Note de Lily Jolie : **Bonjours tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre trois! Encore une fois merci à tous pour les reviews! Pour celles à laquelle je ne peux répondre personnellement, un gros merci j'apprécie énormément. Pour répondre rapidement a riri83, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre comptera cette fic mais je dirais entre 15 et 20 pour le moment. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins! ET pour ce qui est de savoir si Bella pardonnera rapidement, sa reste à voir! je vais pas vous gâcher des punchs loll! Alors merci a tous encore une fois! Et bonne lecture!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Broken**_

_**Chapitre trois : Achèvement?**_

Comme toujours, je n'avale que quelques miettes de rôtie pour déjeuner. Ma mère grogne dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle sait que cela ne vaut plus la peine qu'elle me fasse ses remarques à voix haute puisque je n'y prête pas plus attention qu'au reste de ma vie. Je finis par jeter les trois quarts de ma rôtie et je pars d'un pas traînant vers le garage. De loin, j'entends vaguement ma mère me mentionner que nous sommes mardi. Au moins, l'une d'entre nous sait encore quel jour nous sommes.

Arrivée au garage, je m'arrête devant la voiture que Phil m'a achetée quand je suis venue m'installer avec eux. Une Volvo C30 grise. J'en soupirais de dépit comme à chaque fois que je la voyais. Une fois de plus, je ravalais tant bien que mal mes larmes en m'assoyant derrière le volant.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue stationnée dans l'entrée. J'ai senti mon cœur que je croyais mort bondir dans ma poitrine. Je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur m'attendant à _le _voir assis dans le salon avec _son_ éternel sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. À la place m'attendaient Phil et Renée, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Après que je leur ai demandé à qui était la Volvo, ils m'ont joyeusement répondu qu'elle était à moi, que c'était ma nouvelle voiture.

Mon cœur c'est de nouveau déchiré à ce moment-là. Je me suis mise à pleurer et je me suis effondrée au sol, mes jambes refusant de me soutenir. Ma mère c'est immédiatement inquiété. Après plusieurs minutes où elle ne faisait que me murmurer des mots apaisants en passant sa main dans mon dos, elle a obtenu de moi la réponse à ses questions. _Il_ avait la même voiture, la même année, la même couleur. En la voyant, j'avais espéré _le _voir.

Après lui avoir répondu, je me suis remise à pleurer de plus belle. Je sais qu'elle a échangé un regard horrifié avec Phil. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir puisque ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de détail qu'avait mentionné Charlie et qu'il devait avoir une chance sur mille de m'acheter pile la même voiture. Phil m'a alors proposé de la rapporter et de m'acheter le modèle que je voulais de la marque que je voulais. J'ai réfléchi un instant puis je lui ai dit que je préférais la garder. Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûre. Il m'a demandé pourquoi. Je ne me souviens pas ce que je lui ai répondu puisque je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai voulu la garder. Je connaissais déjà toutes les capacités, la tenue de route et autres détails de la voiture. Pour moi c'était une preuve de _son_ existence puisque c'était _sa_ voiture en quelque sorte.

Tous les matins, quand je sors pour me rendre au lycée, cette journée me revient de plein fouet me renvoyant par la même occasion ma stupidité et ma douleur. Stupidité pour _l'_avoir espéré, ma douleur de _son_ absence.

Je prends une grande inspiration, comme à tous les matins, et je me mets en route. Je me concentre sur la route pour éviter d'emboutir une autre voiture ou de renverser une vieille dame. Le trajet me prend 20 minutes. Ce sont d'ailleurs 20 minutes de trop dans cette voiture.

Comme d'habitude, quand j'arrive dans le stationnement et que je sors de mon auto, je pose mon regard au sol. Les seules fois où j'ai relevé les yeux, j'ai aperçu une Jeep comme celle d'Emmett, une Mercedes comme celle de Carslile, un cabriolet rouge comme celui de Rosalie, un Austin Martin Vanquish comme celle de Jasper ou encore une Porche 911 turbo jaune comme celle qu'Alice désirait tant. J'ai suffisamment de douleur à gérer en voyant ma propre voiture, je ne pouvais supporter de voir les leurs en plus.

Je réussis à traverser le stationnement sans incident. C'est drôle, depuis que je suis à Jacksonville ma maladresse légendaire c'est atténué. Je tombe beaucoup moins en marchant, je brise moins de verres et d'assiettes, je me blesse moins. Comme si s'a m'étais utile maintenant.

Je me dirige à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment où se déroulent mes deux premiers cours. Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Comme presque à tous les jours d'ailleurs. Autant je ne pensais jamais me faire au temps pluvieux de Forks, autant je le regrette et ne supporte plus le soleil. Comme _eux._ Alors quand il fait beau, je cherche à me cloîtrer à l'intérieur. Quand le temps est nuageux ou carrément pluvieux, je passe le plus de temps possible à observer les nuages gris ou à sentir la pluie couler sur ma peau comme une délivrance. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait hier. Il pleuvait à boire debout. Je suis partie me balader sur la plage derrière chez moi. Je me sentais de retour à La Push avec Jake. J'ai passé plusieurs heures sous la pluie, car il n'y a que lorsqu'elle coule sur moi que je me sens mieux.

Cependant, la pluie m'a peut-être rendue malade, car en entrant dans la classe de littérature tout se met à valser devant mes yeux. Une douleur aiguë me prend la tête que j'enserre aussitôt dans mes mains. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Tout tangue, mon corps me fait mal. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres au moment ou mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est la douleur irradiante dans ma tête quand cette dernière a touché le sol.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je suis morte il y a quelques mois après qu'il m'eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer dans ses mains blanches et j'espère franchement que la pluie m'eut achevée.


	5. Assassin?

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonjour tout le monde! dites, vous êtes chanceux , deux chapitre dans la même journée! Bon voici le chapitre quatre. Celui-ci me touche particulièrement car il sagit de mon personnage préféré entre tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! alors, bonne lecture!_

**_Broken_**

* * *

**_Chapitre Quatre : Assassin?_**

_Je vois Bella. Ma chère Bella ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais vue dans mes visions. Je regarde autour d'elle et je me rend compte qu'elle est sur un air se stationnement. Au vue du sac de cour qu'elle retire de sa Volvo…Entendez? Une Volvo comme celle de ce traître? Un coup d'œil à son air torturé, je vois bien que c'est à cause de la voiture, entre autre du moins. Elle finit par verrouiller les portes de l'auto et remonte le chemin vers le bâtiment qui lui fait face. Le lycée de Jacksonville. Je me demande pourquoi elle marche la tête baissée quand je remarque une a une les voitures pareil aux nôtres. Elle a déjà du les remarquées au paravent et les évites. Elle doit avoir suffisamment de difficulté avec sa propre voiture, inutile de rajouter les nôtres en plus!_

_Je regarde attentivement son visage. Sa peau est pâle à l'extrême, presque autant que la mienne. Son ancienne blancheur d'ivoire est devenue terne et verdâtre à certains endroits. Des cernes violettes foncées souligne ses yeux bruns qui semblent éteint, absent. Son visage, ses mains et le reste de son corps sont maigres. Elle semble s'alimenté peu ou plus du tout. Elle semble malade, mourante même, mais pourtant elle tient debout. Tout de ma Bella, de ma sœur, a disparue de cette frêle jeune femme, qui semble n'être que douleur et tristesse, que je ne reconnaît presque plus._

_Le soleil est radieux à Jacksonville mais pourtant elle semble le fuir. Elle entre à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers son premier cours de la matinée. Je la vois entrer dans une classe et s'arrêter net sur le seuil. Son équilibre semble plus que précaire et elle se plaque soudainement les mains sur la tête. Elle semble souffrire énormément. Je sens même son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Soudain, ses jambes refusent de continuer à la supporter d'avantage. Elle tombe en avant en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête frappe durement le sol et l'assomme. C'est en voyant une flaque de sang grandire sous sa tête que les spectateurs défigent et que le professeur ce décide à agir. _

Je suis horrifiée par ce que je viens de voir. Le décor de notre salon est revenue depuis quelques minutes déjà mais je demeure figée. Tous en elle criait souffrance, douleur, tristesse. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus, ne fait plus rien si ce n'est survivre dans un état léthargique. Je m'effondre par terre à mon tour. En ce moment, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir verser les larmes qui me piquent les yeux, pour pouvoir déverser toute ma douleur, ma souffrance, pour pouvoir faire écho à la sienne.

Ils sont tous là, ce demandant anxieusement ce que j'ai vue. Aux regards suppliants d'Emmett et d'Esmée, je vois qu'ils s'attendent au pire. Ces deux-là ont d'hors et déjà compris de qui il était question dans ma vision. Les autres, Carslile, Jasper, Rosalie et le traître, attendent plus ou moins patiemment que je leur annonce une mauvaise nouvelle et surtout que j'annonce qui elle concerne. Je tente de me calmée en inspirant et expirants tranquillement et profondément. Emmett viens m'aider à me relever et à m'asseoir sur le divan.

Une fois moi assise, tout le monde suis le mouvement. Emmett prend son courage à deux mains et me parle.

- Alice, dit-il, que lui est-il arrivé? Dit-moi, je t'en supplie, dit-moi qu'elle va bien!

Aux mots d'Emmett, Esmée n'est plus capable de ce contenir et ce met à sangloter silencieusement dans les bras de Carslile. Ce dernier, comme les autres ne comprennent pas de qui il voulait parler. Alors, en chef de famille qu'il est, Carslile me pose la question tant redoutée.

- Alice, dit-il, de qui Emmett voulait parler? Qu'as-tu vue dans ta vison?  
- Il…C'est Bella. J'ai vue ce qui reste de ma sœur!fais-je de plus en plus en colère.  
- Bella? S'exclame Carslile. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Elle a fait un malaise en cour. Répondis-je, ma voix montant dans les décibel. Elle a fait un malaise car je suis certaine qu'elle ne mange plus , ne dort plus. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle souffre énormément. Edward l'a détruite! Hurlai-je.  
- Calme toi, Alice! Me demanda Carslile de sa voix douce.  
- Non! Criai-je maintenant. Je ne me calmerai pas! Si cela continue ainsi, Bella va mourir de tristesse. Elle avait l'air si maigre, elle doit faire dans les 40 kilos mouiller! Elle a l'air d'un zombie. Je suis certaine que sa dernière bonne nuit remonte à plus de 8 mois! Elle. A. Besoin. De. Nous. Hurlai-je en détachant bien mes mots. Notre absence ne fait que la tuer à petit feu!  
- Alice, je t'en pris, reprend-toi! Me demanda sérieusement Carslile. Nous sommes un danger pour sa vie en étant près d'elle. Nous lui attirons plus de mal que de bien! Souvient toi ce qui c'est passé avec James!  
- Nous sommes un danger encore plus dangereux pour sa vie en demeurant éloignée! Hoquetai-je cette fois, des sanglots plein la voix. Pour ce qui est de James, nous l'avons protégés! S'il le faut, nous recommencerons! La seule façon de la protéger de nous c'est de la gardée à nos côtés! Sans nous, elle va mourir et je refuse d'être la cause de son suicide!  
- Alice.. me dit Edward. Je sais que c'est dure, mais c'es pour son bien tu peux me croire!  
- Toi! Hurlai-je de nouveau en me précipitant vers lui.

Je fus si rapidement sur lui que personne n'a eu le temps de réagir. Je tenais Edward contre un mur, lui enserrant la gorge pour lui faire mal. Il ne tenta même pas de ce soustraire à ma poigne de fer. Je suis en colère, tellement en colère. Je ne me connaissais pas une si grande force. Je le fixe encore quelques secondes droit dans les yeux. Mes yeux devaient d'ailleurs être noircis par la colère car les siens se sont écarquiller sous la peur. Je resserrai un peu ma prise alors que je reprenais la parole.

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Edward. Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Tu l'as détruite, elle, et tu as divisé, détruit, notre famille par la même occasion! Ne sais-tu dont pas que ce qui est bon pour une personne n'est pas nécessairement ce dont elle à besoin? Tu me dégoûte, je te hais. Si nous restons loin d'elle, elle finira par s'enlever la vie. À se moment là, sois sur que je serais là pour te félicité, assassin. Quand je vais te lâcher, car je ne te tuerai pas ce serais trop doux pour toi, je vais quitter cette famille. Je vais m'exilé loin! Tu as réveiller la bête qui sommeil en moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller aider ma sœur mais à cause de toi, si je l'approche, je ne pourrais que la tuer! Puisse les remords te ronger pour l'éternité sans te laisser un instant de répit!

Je le lâche brusquement et je me retourne vers les autres alors que _lui _glisse au sol. Je vois dans leur yeux la peur, la tristesse. Je dois vraiment être effrayante. Cela me conforte dans la décision que je viens de prendre. Je dois quitter cette famille car désormais je ne leur ferait que du mal. Je baisse les yeux, murmure des excuses et je saute par la fenêtre. Je cours le plus vite possible pour être loin le plus rapidement possible. J'entend quand même l'assassin dire aux autres de ne pas me suivre et les hurlements de tristesses d'Emmett et Esmée. Me rendant compte que je ne capte rien venant de Jasper, je me confirme à moi-même que c'est totalement finit entre lui et moi. Cette histoire nous à définitivement séparés. J'espère qu'au moins il sait qu'il demeurera toujours un ami très important à mes yeux.

Enfin je repousse le plus loin possible, dans les confins de mon esprit, cette famille. Pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur moi et moi uniquement pour pouvoir me sauver de moi-même et survivre à la bête qui veut prendre le dessus.

Moi, Alice Cullen, je suis morte une deuxième fois après que mon assassin de frère eut arraché le cœur de ma sœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches.


	6. Jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi

_**Note de Lily Jolie:** Wow. Je suis soufflée par toutes les magnifiques reviews que j'ai depuis le début. Je veux vraiment remercier tous ceux qui apprécient mon travail et qui on prit la peine de m'écrire un mot. Un énorme merci, vraiment. Je vous conseil d'ailler voir toutes les belles reviews que j'ai eu pour comprendre l'empleur de ma gratitude! Je voudrais aussi faire un clin d'oeil particulier à Stetiphany qui est toujours fidèle au poste et que je remerci particulièrement! Je crois que je peux dire qu'elle est la plus grande fan de cette fic! XD Merci de m'envoyer t'es reviews qui me font si plaisir ^.^ Bon je vous laisse a vos moutons, c'est-à-dire votre lecture! À Bientôt, review and Enjoy!!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Cinq : Jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi, petite soeur._**

Je suis pétrifié. Alice, ma sœur adorée, est partie. À cause de cet imbécile heureux, et encore je suis poli, elle est partie. La bête qui sommeille en nous tous c'est réveillée en elle. Homme ou non, si je pouvais j'en pleurerais. J'ai tellement peur de perdre mon autre sœur! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer, même pour Esmée. Même pour Rosalie. Je crois que même pour elles j'en serais incapable si mes sœurs viennent à mourir.

Les autres sont encore bouche bée à cause de la scène qui vient de se passer sous leurs yeux. Ma mère est la première à réaliser qu'une autre de ses filles vient de partir. Elle lève son regard désespéré vers moi et le rive au mien. Ce qu'elle voit dans mes yeux fait écho à ce qui habite son regard. Sa prévenir, elle se jette dans mes bras. Je l'attrape sans problème et la serre très fort. Elle sanglote contre moi et je lui murmure des « je t'aime » et des « ça va aller » pour tenter de la rassurée. Pourtant, je sais très bien que c'est vain, enfin presque.

Pendant que le visage de ma mère est enfoui dans mon torse, je lève les yeux vers les autres. Edward est toujours à l'endroit où Alice l'a laissé. Carslile s'est laissé glisser contre le mur d'en face. Ses coudes sont appuyés sur ses genoux et il se tient la tête à deux mains. Rosalie s'est jetée dans les bras de Jasper. Depuis notre départ, nous sommes en pause dirons-nous. Je lui en veux d'avoir appuyé Edward et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment lui pardonner cela. Je l'aime. Comme un fou. Là n'est pas la question. La question c'est si je pourrais de nouveau lui faire confiance?

Enfin, je regarde Jasper. Je vois dans son regard une grande peine, une grande tristesse, mais aussi de la fatalité. Comme s'il savait qu'Alice allait le quitter. Il a l'air peiné qu'elle l'a quitté, sans plus. Par contre, je vois très bien qu'il est triste que sa bête gagne du terrain. C'est… étrange? Je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec mon frère. Le seul qu'il me reste d'ailleurs.

Enfin, les sanglots d'Esmée se calment. Elle lève vers moi un regard déterminé. Je crois bien qu'elle a décidé d'aller voir Bella. Je lui souris doucement pour lui faire comprendre que je la supporte et que je viendrais avec elle. Elle s'éloigne donc doucement de moi et se tourne vers les autres. La voyant faire, ils se redressent et lui accordent tacitement leur attention.

- J'ai pris une décision, annonce-t-elle doucement. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais aller voir ma fille. À défaut de pouvoir aider Alice, je vais aller voir Bella.  
- Esmée, répondit Carslile, nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu sais que c'est mieux de ne pas y aller.  
- Carslile Cullen! S'écria-t-elle. Comment oses-tu me refuser le droit d'aller voir mon enfant? Je ne cesse de me ressasser nos discussions. Jour et nuit, je ne fais que ça. Mais tout cela n'a plus de sens. Bella a besoin de nous! Elle a besoin d'aide pour remonter la pente!  
- Mais Esmée, tenta-t-il.  
- Non! Répondit-elle, étrangement calme. Écoute-moi Carslile, je t'en supplie. Je tiens à ma famille, à ce qu'il en reste du moins. C'est pourquoi je ne serais que de passage à Jacksonville. C'est le choix le plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma longue vie.  
- Je ne crois pas que cela l'aidera. Dit-il.  
- Moi je pense que oui, répondis-je. En partant comme des voleurs, nous avons écrit en néon lumineux « nous ne t'aimons pas. Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine dont nous nous sommes lassés ». Si elle sait que nous l'aimons, que nous veillerons toujours sur elle de loin et que nous ne l'oublierons jamais, elle pourra faire son deuil de l'autre imbécile. Elle pourra passer par dessus. Je suis certain que notre visite lui retirera un poids de sur les épaules.  
- Alors, répondit Carslile, tu es du même avis que ta mère?  
- Je l'ai toujours été, Carslile, lui dis-je. Et tu le sais. J'irai à Jacksonville avec maman. Je veux pouvoir embrasser ma petite sœur moi-même.  
- Très bien, dit-il après un temps. Puisqu'il semble que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'idée, je veux que vous soyez de retour dans cinq jours tout au plus! À votre retour, nous quitterons Los Angeles. Nous remonterons vers l'État de New York. Nous nous éloignerons ainsi de Jacksonville, de Forks et donc de Bella.  
- Si c'est ce que tu désires, Carslile, lui dit Esmée, c'est ce que nous ferons.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se détourne et va faire sa valise. Je la suis, silencieux, pour aller faire la mienne. J'ai peur que quelque chose se soit brisé entre eux. Comme avec Rosalie et moi. Comme avec Alice et Jasper. J'ai peur que cette histoire ait raison de notre famille. D'un autre côté, je suis certain que Bella est la solution à tous nos maux. Je lui fais la promesse de tout faire pour les en convaincre.

Trente minutes plus tard, Esmée et moi arrivons à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Je stationne ma Jeep dans le stationnement réservé aux voyageurs et nous nous dirigeons vers les guichets. Encore deux heures de plus et nous sommes embarqués dans un avion en direction de Jacksonville. Nous y serons vers 17h00. Avec un peu de chance (ce qui nous manque cruellement depuis des mois), nous verrons Bella peu après le repas.

Je t'en supplies petite sœur, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-leur. Nous t'aimons tellement. JE t'aime à mourir! N'abandonne pas, ne meure pas. Sans toi sur cette terre, nous ne sommes plus rien, n'avons plus raison d'être.

Alors que l'avion décolle, maman pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre moi . Elle me murmure que tout ira bien, que ma Bella est solide, qu'elle s'en sortira. Les rôles sont inversés. Tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui la réconfortais. Maintenant, elle a de nouveau endossé son rôle de mère.

- Je t'aime maman, lui murmurai-je alors.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon fils, me répondit-elle.

Elle m'embrasse la joue et repose sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux. Je resserre ma prise sur ses épaules et embrasse le sommet de sa tête pour ensuite fermer les yeux à mon tour. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point et surtout de prier pour qu'Alice s'en sorte elle aussi.

Moi, Emmett Cullen, je suis mort avec ma sœur il y a quelques mois lorsque cet imbécile lui eu arraché le cœur pour le briser de ses mains blanches.


	7. Des monstres, c'est ce que nous sommes

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Coucou tout le monde! Voici un tout petit chapitre qui n'était pas suposé être la mais que j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire lol J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Malheureusement, c'est probablement le dernier chapitre avant mardi ou mercredi. J'ai un week-end et un début de semaine chargé. Mais dès mercredi, le rythme de publication devrait reprendre de plus belle! Alors, mes pauvres lecteurs(c'est que je suis sadique moi lol) vous ne saurez pas dans quel état ce trouve notre Bella avant la semaine prochaine! XD Alors à bientôt tout le monde et Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre six : Des monstres, c'est ce que nous sommes._**

_Je vois Emmett et Esmée entrer dans un hôpital. Esmée tient un énorme bouquet de lys blanc. Ça y est, je crois que je comprends. Les lys sont les fleurs préférées de Bella. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'ils ont décidé d'aller la voir. Ça me désole également, car je suis certaine qu'ils ont dû s'opposer au reste de la famille. Ils arrivent devant une porte où un nom est inscrit. Isabella Swan. Ma vision se brouille au moment où ils entrent._

Je secoue la tête et regarde autour de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision puisque j'essaie de refouler tout ce qui n'est pas moi au fin fond de mon esprit. Sans doute un geste de mon subconscient pour me rassurer un peu pour ma sœur. Si Emmett et Esmée vont lui rendre visite, elle devrait être en mesure de reprendre le dessus. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis, depuis quelques minutes, dans une maisonnette abandonnée aux confins de la forêt amazonienne. J'ai couru toute la journée, sans arrêt, à une vitesse démesurée même pour un vampire. Je suis partie de Los Angeles dans l'avant-midi et j'ai atteint les abords de l'Amazonie vers les 18h00. Je sais qu'au cœur de cette contrée sauvage, je serais à l'abri. À l'abri du mal que je pourrais faire, à l'abri du mal qu'on pourrait me faire, à l'abri du monde.

Je me suis étendue sur la paillasse qui se trouve dans un coin. Je suis roulée en boule, en fait. Je tente vainement de me protéger. Seulement, le danger est dans ma tête. Rien ne peut me protéger.

Je me mets à sangloter doucement. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? Ces derniers mois ce sont écoulés si vite que j'ai l'impression que je n'y est rien compris, voir même avoir été simple spectateur. Bella a été projetée comme une étoile filante dans nos vies. Elle nous a éblouies, rendue heureux comme jamais, un certain temps puis on l'a forcée à continuer sa route d'étoile au loin.

Nous sommes les artisans de notre propre malheur. Nous avons nous-mêmes saboté nos chances de rédemption. Nous avons fait plus de mal en 8 mois qu'en plusieurs siècles d'existence. Nous avons tué notre sœur. Nous avons fait nous-mêmes ce contre quoi nous tentions de la protéger. Plus que jamais nous sommes des monstres.

Nous méritons toute notre douleur, notre tristesse. Elle est la vengeance des astres. Pour nous punir d'avoir fait tant de mal à une étoile. À notre étoile qui n'avait pour but que de nous rendre heureux, nous aimer. Notre châtiment sera millénaire, mais notre damnation sera éternelle. Jamais plus nous ne pourrons espérer sauver notre âme.

Notre douce sœur était un ange descendu du ciel pour nous réapprendre à vivre, à être heureux. Elle venait mettre du baume sur nos plaies, un sourire doux sur nos lèvres. Elle a tenté désespérément de nous faire comprendre que pour elle, et c'était tout ce qui importait, nous n'étions pas des monstres. Pour elle nous étions des anges, comme elle. Nous étions les plus belles créatures qu'elle avait rencontrées. Les plus bonnes égalements. Elle disait que nous étions ses anges, que nous avions bondi dans sa vie pour la sortir de sa torpeur, de l'absence de joie où elle se trouvait.

Et nous, nous lui avons repris tout ce que nous lui avions donné en gardant tout ce qu'elle nous avait apporté. Nous avons trahi notre ange, notre raison de vivre. Nous. Sommes. Des. Monstres. C'est limpide. C'est cruel, mais limpide. Et vrai. Et moi, j'en souffre encore plus

Moi, Alice Cullen, je suis morte une deuxième fois après que mon assassin de frère eut arraché le cœur de ma sœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches et j'espère franchement que la bête qui est en moi me plonge dans l'oublie.


	8. Lumière au bout du tunnel

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! Ou plutôt bon matin X^D Il est présentement 2h17 am sur mon horloge et je viens vous poster, parce que je vous adore, le chapitre 7 que je viens de terminer même s'il est tard, parce que je vous adore encore. ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est très long (dans les 3000 mots lol) et il était très attendu je crois ! Alors pendant que vous le lisez moi je vais faire dodo loll! (C'est qu'il est tard et je boss demain matin X^D) Alors, Reviews and Enjoy !!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Sept : Lumière au bout du tunel_**

Je me sens comme si on m'avait passée et repassée sur la tête avec un rouleau compresseur. Je lève doucement une main et je tâtonne délicatement ma tête. J'ai un gros bandage sur le front. C'est étrange. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'être entrée dans la classe de littérature. Ensuite, black out. J'entends des personnes discutées à voix basse. J'entreprends donc d'ouvrir tranquillement les yeux pour éventuellement comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je suis tout d'abord éblouie par la lumière forte. Je laisse échapper un gémissement et tout d'un coup la lumière se tamise. Je rouvre les yeux et je voix Renée et Phil, ainsi qu'un homme en blouse blanche. Sans doute le médecin. Les deux premiers me regardent avec inquiétude. Le médecin, lui, me lance un sourire bienveillant et viens m'ausculter. Tout en faisait son inspection, il se présente comme étant le docteur Carter. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je me décidais à poser ma question.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée? Je ne me souviens de rien.  
- Vous avez fait un malaise en classe, miss Swan. Vous souffrez de problèmes de nutrition, d'hydratation et de quelques autres problèmes bénins en relation avec les deux premiers.  
- Hmm…Et ma tête?  
- Vous êtes tombée en avant. Les gens autour de vous ne comprenaient pas ce qui se déroulait alors ils n'ont pu intervenir avant que votre figure fasse connaissance avec le linoléum.

Je n'ajoutai rien, à voix haute s'entend. Intérieurement, je traitais d'imbéciles tous ceux qui étaient dans cette classe. J'entendis à peine le médecin annoncer à Renée et Phil que j'allais bien et que j'avais besoin de repos. Je n'eus même pas le loisir de le contredire puisque je sombrais dans un sommeil agité avant même que la porte ne fut fermée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je m'éveillais de nouveau. Et comme la première fois je demeurais les yeux fermés, la respiration calme. J'écoutais le silence de ma chambre. J'essayais de reconnaître les odeurs.

Ma mère devait avoir inondé ma chambre de fleur, car l'odeur était très forte. Je reconnus quand même une odeur particulière. Celle d'un lys. En fait, plusieurs puisque l'odeur ressortait malgré toutes les autres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver la présence de lys dans ma chambre étrange puisque personne, sauf celle que je considérais comme ma seconde mère, ne savait que les lys étaient mes fleurs favorites.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux rapidement. Esmée, comme le reste de la famille Cullen, me manquait énormément. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'ai en ce moment pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front comme elle le faisait, avant. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir entendre le rire d'Emmett après qu'il m'eut appelée « petite calamité ». Je décrocherais la lune si cela me permettait de voir le sourire de Jasper et l'air de lutin d'Alice. Je vendrais ma mère pour une conversation sérieuse en tête à tête avec Carslile. Je donnerais tout mon sang si cela me permettait de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard haineux de la part de Rosalie. Car, mine de rien, même ses regards à elle me manquaient.

Cependant, je me suis vite détournée de la pente glissante où je me dirigeai en retournant mon attention sur les sons environnants. Je captais le grésillement du néon d'une pièce proche, le bip bip endormant des machines qui m'étaient reliées et deux respirations calmes, mesurées.

Je me focalisais soudainement sur ces deux respirations. L'une était douce, presque silencieuse, une femme. L'autre était profonde, plus présente, un homme à n'en pas douter. Je m'étonne un instant sur ma capacité à les distingués, mais je classe cela dans ce que j'ai développé aux côtés des Cullen.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus dans ces deux respirations, c'est qu'elles étaient trop calmes, trop mesurées. Elles _**n'étaient **_pas humaines. Je pensais instantanément à Victoria et Laurent venus venger James. Je les attendais depuis si longtemps. Je savais au fond de moi qu'un jour Victoria voudrait venger l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et que je serais l'outil de sa vengeance.

Je n'étais pas effrayée. Je voyais en eux ma délivrance, le départ de ma douleur. La mort, ma délivrance ultime. Je me demande un instant pourquoi je ne me suis pas donné la mort moi-même depuis le temps. J'hausse mentalement les épaules à mon questionnement, ignorant la réponse de toute façon. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas lâche, j'ai toujours voulu faire face à la mort que me choisirait le destin la tête haute. Et c'est ce que je ferais. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris les yeux.

Et là, le choc total. J'étais loin de m'attendre à cela. J'étais loin de savoir qu'on avait exaucé un de mes souhaits. Sur le petit sofa à gauche de mon lit, étaient assis Esmée et Emmett me souriant doucement. Je refermais immédiatement les yeux, les serrant fort. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être là! Alors que je sentais la panique montée en moi à la pensée que j'avais rêvé, un rire que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où, s'éleva doucement dans la chambre. Malgré tout, je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle.

- Alors, petite calamité me dit-il, tu n'es pas heureuse de nous voir?

Même si sa phrase était dite sur un ton jovial, le premier que j'entendais depuis des lustres, je sentais clairement l'inquiétude face à un éventuel rejet. Je m'empressais donc de rouvrir les yeux et de les planter dans son regard ambré.

Il était là, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un pull-over blanc. Il portait ses éternelles All Star classiques. Et à côté de lui, était assise mon Esmée. Toujours aussi belle, elle portait une jupe blanche avec des plis et un chemisier bleu. Une ceinture marron à la taille venait complété son ensemble vintage. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules. Tout comme Emmett, elle me souriait, mais semblait s'inquiéter d'un rejet qui ne viendrait évidemment pas.

Me rendant compte que je les fixais probablement depuis un petit moment, je baissais les yeux et rougis instantanément. J'entendis un rire bref venant d'Emmett qui, apparemment, trouvait cela toujours aussi amusant. Je décidais de mettre fin au supplice et d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Emmett, murmurai-je, Esmée? Vous êtes vraiment là? Dites-moi, je vous en supplie, dites-moi que je ne rêve pas!

Ma voix tremblante et désespérée sembla les frapper droit au cœur. En un battement de cils, Esmée s'était élancée vers moi et me tenait maintenant doucement dans ses bras, assise à ma droite. Elle me caressait les cheveux d'une de ses mains et le bras gauche de l'autre. Elle ne cessait de m'embrasser le front en me suppliant de la pardonner. Quand je compris le sens de ses paroles, je me dégageai à regret pour la regarder. Je me jetais à son cou après quelques secondes. Je la serrai le plus fort que mes bras d'humaine malade me permettaient et je lui embrassais sa joue froide.

Je me séparais d'elle de nouveau pour me tourner vers ma gauche pour me jeter contre la poitrine d'Emmett. Il me serra dans ses bras un bon moment. Je changeai de position pour pouvoir me pendre à son cou et lui embrasser la joue également. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à y croire, mais le froid de leur peau me confirmait leur présence. Heureuse de leur présence, je sentis ma curiosité naturelle qui s'était fait la malle revenir. Je ne pus m'empêcher, après m'être écartée à regret d'Emmett, de leur poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Que faites-vous ici? Demandais-je. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?  
- Alice a vu ton malaise, ma chérie. Me répondit Esmée. Elle s'est énormément inquiétée pour toi, ces derniers mois et voilà qu'elle voit ses peurs se concrétiser.  
- Mais, alors, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous? Demandais-je.  
- C'est une histoire longue, Bella, me répondit Emmett. Mais, pour résumer, nous n'avons pas tous été d'accord pour t'abandonner. Alice, Esmée et moi ont c'est opposé. Ont a tentés de les faire changés d'avis, mais ils n'ont rien voulus entendre.  
- Carslile est trop rationnel, ajouta Esmée. De ce fait, il était d'accord avec Edward sur le fait que notre présence dans ta vie ne t'apporterait que du malheur.

Ma bouche ce décrocha et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la nouvelle. Leur présence m'amenée que du malheur? Non, mais ils étaient tombés sur la tête ou quoi? Je sentis soudain une colère dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence montée doucement en moi. Me voyant froncer les sourcils, Emmett enchaîna.

- Ils ne pensaient qu'à ton bien, tu sais. Me dit-il.

- Même Rosalie et Jasper? Demandais-je timidement. Ils ne m'en veulent pas trop d'avoir mis le bordel dans leurs vies? Ajoutais-je encore plus timidement.  
- T'en vouloir? S'exclama aussitôt Emmett. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais Rosalie te considère comme la sœur qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir. Elle t'aimait beaucoup, mais elle était jalouse de ta nature humaine.  
- C'est tout? Dis-je abasourdie. Juste de la jalousie? Elle ne me hait pas?  
- Non pas le moins du monde! Répondit Emmett. Mais elle ne l'avouera pour rien au monde. Je ne connais pas de femmes plus orgueilleuses que la mienne! Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.  
- Et Jasper?demandais-je. J'ai quand même foutu en l'air tous ses efforts!  
- Ce n'est pas envers toi qu'il dirige sa rage et sa colère, me répondit Esmée, mais envers lui. Il se sent responsable du choix d'Edward, du déchirement de notre famille qui s'en est suivi et de ton abandon. Même s'il a toujours gardé ses distances avec toi, il t'appréciait énormément.

Je n'ajoutai rien pendant un petit moment. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Rosalie qui m'appréciait? Jasper qui culpabilisait et qui m'aimait bien? J'étais toute chose, je dois l'avouer. J'étais énormément touchée. Je me repassais le film de mon dernier anniversaire chez les Cullen. J'observais, concentrée, la scène cruciale. Ce que je constatais me fit grogner. C'est le rire d'Emmett qui me ramena à la réalité. Voyant mon regard revenu au présent, il me posa une question.

- Dit-moi donc pourquoi tu grognes, petite calamité! Demanda-t-il.  
- Je…Je me suis repassé rapidement le film de mon dernier anniversaire, dis-je. Si ce n'eut été de la tentative de sauvetage d'Edward, je n'aurai saigné qu'une goutte ou deux. Cela aurait aisément permis à Jasper de sortir avec Emmett, calmement. Par la suite, on aurait pu en parler calmement, sans panique. Au lieu de cela, Edward m'a poussée contre la table. C'est à cause de lui si je me suis coupé le bras sur tout le long! Autant de sang a été éprouvant même pour vous, même pour Edward, alors je n'ose imaginée pour Jasper!  
- Tu n'as pas tord, calamity Jane ! répondit pensivement Emmett. Quand on y pense, tu as raison. Jasper aurait pu se contrôler pour une goutte ou deux! Et ensuite, tout s'est précipité. Une fois la machine lancée, plus moyen de l'arrêté.  
- Vous avez raison, les enfants, nous dit Esmée. Seulement, essayez de ne pas trop en vouloir à Edward, il a seulement tenté de protéger Bella.  
- Oui, mais s'il avait réellement eut confiance en Jasper tout ceci ne ce serait jamais produit! M'exclamai-je.  
- Je sais, Bella, je sais. Répondit-elle calmement. Il a simplement tenté de protéger la femme qu'il aime.  
- Qu'il aime? Murmurai-je. J'ai peut-être dépéri ces derniers temps, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser pour autant. Je sais qu'il a eu des sentiments pour moi, qu'il en a peut-être encore, mais de l'amour? Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu en doutes vraiment? me demanda Emmett, perplexe.  
- Serais-tu capable d'abandonner Rosalie dans une situation du genre? Lui demandais-je doucement. Et toi, Esmée, abandonnerais-tu Carslile ou l'un de tes enfants pour une situation comme celle-là?

Ils ne dirent aucun mot, mais je pus aisément lire la réponse sur leur visage. Non, jamais ils ne pourraient abandonner l'amour de leur vie dans pareille situation. Je voyais bien qu'il comprenait mon point de vue. Alors que j'y réfléchissais toujours, Emmett me parla.

- Pour une humaine dépérissante de tristesse, dit-il posément, tu me sembles bien réfléchi.  
- C'est grâce à votre présence. Lui dis-je. Depuis votre départ et de depuis mon arrivée ici, je m'engluai dans mon désespoir et ma douleur. Je ne pouvais plus penser intelligemment. Je doutais de tout, jusqu'à votre existence, par la faute d'Edward. J'étais trop bouleversée, à la limite de la folie, avant votre apparition aujourd'hui. Mais parler avec vous maintenant, ajoutais-je, m'aide à voir plus clair, à me sortir la tête de l'eau si on veut.  
- Vraiment? Me demanda Esmée, surprise.  
- Oui, dis-je, je me rends compte, maintenant, que ma douleur ne _lui_ était pas entièrement destinée, qu'une bonne partie était vôtre. Je me sentais rejetée non seulement par l'homme que j'aimais, mais aussi par le reste de ma famille. Par ma deuxième mère, mon second père, ma sœur et mon frère, par des amis précieux. Par les gens que j'aimais et en qui j'avais entièrement confiance. Je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde, ajoutais-je vite devant leur air torturé.  
- Tu ne nous en veux pas? S'exclama Emmett. Comment peux-tu ne pas nous en vouloir?  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Emmett?demandais-je. Et toi, Esmée, m'aimes-tu?  
- Je t'aime plus que ma vie, petite sœur. Dit-il, étrangement ému. Tu fais partie de moi, ta présence me manque infiniment. Je maudis tous les jours que Dieu fait puisque tu n'y es pas. Je te dirais même que je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer sans Alice et toi.  
- Et moi, enchaîna Esmée, je te considère comme ma fille. Tu es l'une de mes enfants, ma petite dernière, mon bébé si on veut. Je ne peux pas vivre éternellement si je ne te sais pas proche de moi, heureuse et en santé.

Après leurs déclarations enflammées, je ferme les yeux un instant. Un immense sourire de soulagement et de joie s'étale sur mon visage. Je sens quelques larmes coulées sur mes joues, mais je les ignore. Je rouvre les yeux et je leur explique où je voulais en venir.

- Vous m'aimez réellement et ça me suffit. Soufflais-je doucement. C'est bien au-delà de mes espérances folles et bien assez pour ne pas vous tenir rancune. Ce serait tellement stupide, puisque vous m'offrez en même temps le moyen de refaire surface, de m'en sortir.

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire depuis des lustres en guise d'appui à mes paroles. En un second battement de cils, ils me tenaient tous les deux dans leurs bras et m'embrassaient la tête. Je profitais un maximum de cette étreinte qui m'avait tant manquée. Quand ils finirent par me relâcher, trop tôt à mon goût, je leur posais une question qui me taraudait depuis le début.

- Où est Alice? Demandais-je. Vous avez dit qu'elle avait vu mon malaise en vision, mais qu'elle n'était pas avec vous à cause d'une longue histoire. Dites-moi qu'Alice va bien!  
- J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te répondre, me dit Esmée, mais nous l'ignorons. Alice est partie peu de temps après sa vision. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous nous battons constamment contre le monstre qui nous habite. Depuis notre départ, la colère, la rancœur et la tristesse rongent le cœur d'Alice, l'affaiblissent. Après sa vision, sa colère contre Edward a éclaté. Elle était si en colère qu'elle aurait pu le tuer sans problème. Le monstre en elle a gagné une bataille. Elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de venir te voir, pour t'aider, pour te dire qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle était désolée, mais à cause d'Edward, elle n'a pas pu, car elle n'aurait réussi qu'à te tuer à cause de la bête en elle. Elle est partie pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle, ou si elle échouait, éviter de nous blesser.

Je fermais les yeux de tristesse, cette fois. Je ne cherchai pas à retenir mes larmes. Ma pauvre Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, souffrait à cause de moi, pour moi. Je priai en cet instant tous les Dieux de l'univers pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir, pour qu'elle me revienne entière.

Je finis par ouvrir mes yeux de nouveau et par les poser sur eux. Là, tout de suite, j'avais envie de discuter avec comme si je n'étais pas dans un lit d'hôpital, comme si tout allait bien, comme si on ne s'était pas quitté. Ils embarquèrent d'ailleurs tous deux joyeusement dans mon détournement de conversation.

J'avais perdu le fil du temps depuis un long moment quand je commençais à sentir mes paupières s'alourdirent. Je les retenais un moment, le temps de leur dire au revoir. Emmett me devança, lorsqu'il me vit bâiller à tout va.

- Tu dors debout, catastrophe ambulante! Rigola-t-il en regardant sa montre. C'est vrai qu'il est 4 heures du matin et que nous discutons depuis 9 heures hier soir.  
- Si peu de temps, vraiment? Demandai-je. Vous partez définitivement, je me trompe? Ajoutais-je soudainement.  
- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes que de passage, ma chérie. Dit Esmée en soupirant de tristesse. Nous nous reverrons sans doute un jour, ajouta-t-elle, mais pas avant un moment.  
- Nous sommes venus nous assurer que tu t'en sortirais, Cat, me dit Emmett.  
- Cat? Demandais-je, étonnée.  
- Diminutif de catastrophe! Rigola-t-il. C'est beaucoup moins long et ça te va bien! Non, mais sérieusement, ajouta-t-il, dis-moi que ça va aller pour toi.  
- Ne t'en fais plus pour moi, grand frère. Répondis-je. Et toi non plus maman. Grâce à vous, je vais m'en sortir. Ce ne sera pas évident tous les jours, mais maintenant je sais que ça va aller. Je veux juste vous demander une chose, si vous le permettez.  
- Ce que tu veux, ma chérie, répondit ma deuxième mère, émue que je l'ai appellée maman.  
- Embrassez Carslile, Rosalie et Jasper pour moi. Dis-je. Expliquez mon point de vue à Jasper et dites-lui que s'il ne passe pas par-dessus cela je trouverai le moyen de venir lui mettre des baffes quitte à me casser tous les os des mains! Dites-lui aussi que j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui et que je sais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais touchée. Ajoutais-je timidement.  
- C'est promis, Cat. Dit mon grand frère. Nous leur ferons le message. On doit y aller, maintenant, ajouta-t-il à regret.  
- Je sais, soupirai-je. Je vous aime plus que tout, vous savez!  
- Nous aussi, nous t'aimons infiniment, ma chérie. Répondit Esmée.  
- Une dernière chose! dis-je précipitamment.  
- Quoi donc, Cat? Demanda mon frère.  
- Vous ne pourriez pas attendre que je me sois endormie avant de partir? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix. Je dormirais mieux, ajoutais-je, rougissante.

Emmett éclata de rire devant mes joues rouges. Ils me signifièrent tous les deux leur accord. Après les avoirs serrés longuement dans mes bras une dernière fois, je me couchais confortablement dans mon lit. Emmett s'allongea même à mes côtés, par-dessus les couvertures, et m'attira à lui. Je me moulais à son corps et me laissai emprisonnée par son étreinte sous le regard aimant, bienveillant et quand même triste d'Esmée. Je lui murmurais un dernier «je t'aime » et embrassais une dernière fois mon frère. Je sombrais dans un sommeil reposant dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Moi, Isabella Swan, je suis morte il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il m'eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches, mais je remercie la pluie de m'avoir envoyé des anges gardiens.


	9. Amalgame de sentiment

_**Note de Lily Jolie:** Bonsoir! Bonsoir! C'est moi! tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews et à laquel je ne peux répondre personnellement. Comme toute les reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir! Aussi je veux dire merci à tous mes lecteurs. La fic est en ligne depuis seulement une semaine et j'ai déjà 44 reviews! Je suis d'autant plus touchée que vous me confirmer que j'ai fait le bon choix consernant ma vie. Voyez-vous, je sors du cégep de matane, diplômée en arts et lettres profil lettre et j'entre à l'automne en études littéraires à l'Université Laval de Québec. La littérature, l'écriture et la lecture sont mes passions et avec tout les compliments que j'ai reçu, je crois bien que je suis à ma place! Alors merci encore à tous! Bon retour à la fic lol J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, parce que moi je l'adore. C'Est pas drôle, je m'ému moi-même. En relisant le chapitre 7, j'avais les larmes aux yeux loll X^D. Le présent chapitre, je le dédie tout spécialement à Stetiphany puisque c'est elle, dans sa dernière review, qui m'a donnée l'idée de ce chapitre! Alors j'espère qu'il va te plaire Steti! ^.^ Bon, une dernière chose, Enjoy and Review!! :P_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre huit : Amalgame de sentiment_**

J'étais assis sur mon lit et je tentais de calmer l'assaut toujours plus puissant de sentiment qui m'assaillait quand je sentis l'arrivée d'Emmett et Esmée. Leurs sentiments de soulagement, de mélancolie douce, de joie et d'amour tranchaient tellement avec ce que je recevais de tous depuis des mois que cela me fit un bien fou. J'eus soudain une envie irrépressible d'aller les voir, de ressentir plus fortement ces sentiments qui me faisaient tellement de bien, qui me rassurait.

Je pris quand même le temps de me composer un visage relativement neutre avant de me précipiter dans les marches. Quand j'atteignis le salon, les sentiments présents me frappèrent de plein fouet, comme d'habitude. Je me stoppai net un instant, tentant d'endiguer les sentiments qui n'étaient pas mien pour ne garder que ceux positifs d'Esmée et Emmett. Une fois mon entreprise réussie, je levais le regard vers le reste de notre famille. Esmée me regardait, inquiète. Je lui fis un sourire timide pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. Alors que j'allais me poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Rosalie, Carslile posa la question que nous brûlions tous de savoir.

- Alors, dit-il, comment cela c'est passé? Comment va Bella?  
- J'avais raison! Claironna joyeusement Emmett. La douleur de Bella ne _lui _était pas entièrement dédiée. Malheureusement, une grande part était nôtre.  
- Cependant, enchaîna Esmée, notre visite lui a fait un bien fou. On lui a permis de faire la part des choses, de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Nous lui avons donné la chance de se sortir la tête de l'eau comme elle a dit.  
- Elle va aller mieux, reprit Emmett. Elle s'en sortira. Maintenant qu'elle sait que nous l'aimons tous.

Ils se turent un instant. Alors que le silence était revenu dans le salon, je me concentrais sur les sentiments des autres. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas lire les pensées clairement, mais je pouvais les décrypter au travers des sentiments. Carslile semblait extrêmement pensif. Je crois que le fait que Bella aille mieux grâce à leur visite ébranle les convictions qui l'ont poussé à faire son choix. Rosalie est soulagée. Une partie du poids de ses épaules s'est envolé. Edward, lui, et bien je m'en fou complètement. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas la faire souffrir, tient! Bon je sais que je peux être totalement puérile des fois, mais c'est quand même vrai!

Comment a-t-il pu faire du mal à la femme qu'il prétendait aimer? Comment peut-on, ne serait-ce que pensé, à faire du mal à une jeune femme si gentille et douce que Bella Swan? J'ai beau recevoir tous les sentiments d'Edward, il demeure un mystère pour moi. Alors que je secouais la tête de fatalité, je sentis les regards posés sur moi. Je fronçais les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche.

- Aurais-je raté quelque chose? Demandais-je, voyant que personne ne répétait  
- Esmée et Emmett ont dit qu'ils avaient des messages de la part de Bella pour nous, m'expliqua alors Carslile. Comme tu n'as eu aucune réaction, on s'est inquiétés.  
- Des messages? Demandais-je curieux. Pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je suis tout à vous maintenant!  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Jasper! Rigola Emmett. Je pourrais bien te prendre au pied de la lettre!  
- Comme si je te laisserai faire, Emmett! Ajoutais-je, rigolant doucement moi aussi. Bon, ajoutais-je, c'est quoi ces fameux messages?  
- Bella nous a chargées de vous dire quelques petites choses. Dit Esmée. Tout d'abord, elle embrasse Carslile, Rosalie et Jasper. Elle fait dire que vous lui manquez énormément, qu'elle vous aime.  
- Même moi? Demanda Rosalie, étonnée.  
- Même toi ma chérie. Répondit Esmée. Elle t'aime quand même beaucoup malgré tes réticences !  
- Aussi, enchaîna Emmett en se tournant vers moi, elle te fait dire, Jasper, d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour ce qui s'est passé à son anniversaire. Elle dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute, puisque ce n'est pas toi qui l'as poussé dans les assiettes. Si elle en était restée à la coupure de papier, elle dit que tout se serait probablement réglé calmement. Elle imagine que cela a dû être très éprouvant pour toi et qu'elle est fière de toi, de la maîtrise dont tu as fait preuve. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle a toujours eu confiance en toi et qu'elle sait que jamais tu ne lui aurais fait mal. Oh! J'allais oublier! Elle a terminé en disant que tu devais passer par dessus ta culpabilité et que si tu ne réussissais pas elle trouverait le moyen de venir te donner des baffes quitte à se casser tous les os des mains!  
- Elle…Elle a vraiment dit ça? Demandais-je, bouche bée, touché également. Esmée, c'est vrai?  
- Totalement, mon chéri. Me répondit-elle en souriant. Les mots de la dernière phrase sont ceux-là mêmes qu'elle a utilisés et elle semblait très déterminée!  
- Mais… comment? Ajoutais-je, pas trop sur du sens de ma question.  
- On l'aime tous, elle nous aime tous. Répondit Emmett. Pour elle c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je n'ajoutais rien. J'étais vraiment trop bouleversé. Bella ne m'en voulait pas? Ce n'était pas de ma faute? Selon elle, c'était plutôt de la faute d'Edward qui n'avait pas confiance en moi et qui a fait l'idiot? J'étais scotché par la révélation d'Emmett. Elle nous aimait tous, même moi et elle ne nous tenait pas pour responsable? Je n'en revenais simplement pas.

Je sentis grandir en moi de la gratitude pour elle. Du soulagement, de la joie et un autre sentiment que je croyais connaître, mais qui me réservait encore des surprises apparemment. Je cachais ce dernier sentiment au fond de moi, j'aurais tout mon temps plus tard pour y penser. Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, ma culpabilité s'effaçait, s'effritait. Bella avait réussi, même à distance, à me sortir de ma torture personnelle.

Je ressentais aussi une grande admiration pour Bella. Elle, une fragile humaine, passait par des sentiments trop vifs, trop puissants, trop destructeurs pour elle, mais elle se relevait sans cesse. Plus d'un y aurait laissé la peau. Elle, elle a perdu des plumes c'est vrai, mais elle s'accroche à la vie, à sa vie, sa réalité. Tandis qu'elle elle se relevait tranquillement, nous qui étions censés être plus forts qu'elle sur presque tout, nous étions toujours à terre! Cela n'a pas de sens!

J'eus soudain une pensée pour Alice. Elle serait si contente et si fière de sa sœur adorée. Elle me manquait énormément, mais depuis son départ j'avais compris que nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. Je l'aimais comme un fou, c'est vrai et jamais je ne cesserai de l'aimer, mais elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Je la garderai toujours dans mon cœur et, j'espérais, près de moi. Elle demeurait une personne à qui je tenais plus qu'à ma propre vie. En ce moment, je priai tous les Dieux de l'univers pour qu'elle nous revienne, à Bella et moi, entière.

Je fus soudainement ramené à la réalité de plein fouet. Une poussée de souffrance venait d'envahir Edward. Esmée le regardait d'un air désolé et Emmett affichait presque un sourire satisfait. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour quitter la maison dans les secondes suivantes. Je devais sembler perplexe, car Emmett répondit à mon interrogation.

- Il a demandé si Bella lui avait fait transmettre un message, me dit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, mais je savais bien que la réponse était négative. Il était probablement beaucoup trop tôt pour elle.

Je dus m'égarer dans mes pensées, parce que quand je relevais le regard plus personne n'était dans le salon et le soleil avait commencé à décliner. À en croire l'absence de sentiment dans la maison, ils devaient être partis chasser. J'en profitai donc pour plonger dans mes propres sentiments. Ils étaient si confus, j'étais confus! Ma culpabilité se battait avec le baume de Bella. Ma joie se faisait tabasser par ma colère. Tout se mélangeait, se battait.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de bête blessée. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais si je ne réussissais pas à faire le tri de mes sentiments! Et comment faire avec ceux tout aussi complexes que le reste de la famille m'envoyait malgré elle?

Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, j'avais enfoui ma tête dans mes mains tentant de réfléchir. Je tentais vainement de trouver une solution depuis un bon moment quand Rosalie vint s'asseoir où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure. Elle passa sa main dans mon dos en un geste apaisant.

Quand Alice et moi nous avons intégré le clan Cullen, on m'a assigné d'office Rosalie comme sœur jumelle. Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à connaître Rosalie, à percer sa carapace. Maintenant, je la considérai véritablement comme ma sœur et je savais qu'il est de même pour elle. Comme je sentais qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose et que si je ne l'aidais pas je ne saurais jamais de quoi il retournait, j'engageai moi-même la conversation.

- Rose, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le s'il te plaît. Lui demandais-je  
- Jazz ', je te connais. Dit-elle en soupirant. Je sais que ces révélations t'ont bouleversée. Tu as besoin de faire le point, je me trompe? (j'acquiesce et lui fais signe de continuer, suspicieux.)Bon, alors je crois que tu devrais quitter la famille quelque temps si tu veux être en mesure de faire le ménage de ton cœur et de ta tête.  
- Tu me demandes de partir? M'exclamais-je, surpris.  
- Si je pouvais, je te garderais avec moi. Répondit-elle, triste. Mais ce n'est pas avec toute la douleur, la tristesse et la souffrance qui règnent dans cette famille que tu vas réussir ce que tu dois faire. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de passer par-dessus tout cela. T'isoler seul avec toi-même et tes sentiments.

Je ne répondis rien. De toute façon que puis-je répondre à ma sœur alors qu'elle avait raison? Je me contentais de l'attirer contre moi qui suis toujours sur l'accoudoir. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je sens bien qu'elle est triste et qu'elle souffre, mais elle a raison. Il faut que je fasse la paix avec moi-même une bonne fois pour toute. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de pouvoir l'aider. Pour le moment. N'empêche que ce choix est déchirant. Esmée va être triste. Un troisième enfant qui la quitte. Nous étions huit, ils ne seront plus que cinq. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée de ma mère adoptive, mais je sais qu'elle me pardonnera.

J'embrasse la tête blonde de Rosalie et je me dégage doucement de son étreinte. Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour faire mon sac.

Cela ne me prend que quelques minutes. Une fois fini, j'attrape mon sac à dos et descends au garage. J'ai demandé à Rose de leur annoncer la nouvelle, je m'en sentais incapable. Je savais qu'en ressentant de si proche leurs sentiments je flancherais et il ne fallait pas. Alors que j'allais démarrer ma Vanquish après avoir balancé mon sac sur la banquette arrière, je reçus un élan d'amour et de tendresse à mon égard. Un soupçon d'inquiétude et de prière se mêlait aux premiers sentiments. Un dernier encouragement de ma mère adoptive.

Je démarrais le moteur de ma voiture, ouvris la porte du garage et enfonçais la pédale d'accélération. Je m'enfonçais dans la nuit sans savoir où j'allais, ni quand je reviendrais.

Moi, Jasper Hale, je suis mort avec Bella lorsque celui que je considérais comme un modèle à suivre lui eut arraché le cœur pour le lui broyer de ses mains blanches, mais je remercie mon ange gardien de m'avoir ouvert le chemin de la renaissance. Puisse-t-elle le trouver également.


	10. Appellez moi Narcisse

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Hellou tout le monde! Alors, comme toujours, merci à tous pour les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir! Alors voici, le chapitre neuf! Déjà? lol enfin je sens que le personnage qui donne son pov dans ce chapitre va se faire tirer des roches au début lolll Enfin, j'attend de vos nouvelles avec impatience et si vous êtes gentils, vous aurez un chapitre tard dans la soirée X^D lol. Alors, bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

_**Broken**_

**_Chapitre Neuf : Appellez-moi Narcisse _**

Je suis dans ma clairière, notre clairière. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste! Depuis des heures, j'essaie de passer ma douleur sur les arbres alentours, mais rien n'y fait. Rien. Rien pour moi de _sa_ part. Qu'elle laisse un message à Carslile, passe encore, mais a Rosalie! Et à Jasper! Et rien pour moi? Le pire c'est qu'Emmett a insinué que c'était de MA faute si Jasper n'avait pu se contrôler? Et que c'est elle qui lui a demandé de dire ça? J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est pas ma faute s'il est pas foutu de se contrôler devant une seule humaine!

Je suis jaloux. Jaloux à en crever. Je l'aime comme un fou, je l'aime comme jamais personne ne l'aimera. Et elle, pas un mot pour moi? Ça fait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Je sais que je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure façon de rompre, mais de là à m'ignoré! Il y a des limites! Moi qui croyais qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aime! Je me suis fait avoir en beauté!

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice était si en colère contre moi. La preuve est là pourtant. Elle ne doit pas souffrir tant que cela si elle ne pense même pas de me laisser un simple mot. Un « bonjour » ou un « tu me manque » m'aurait suffi! Et en plus, en plus! Elle préfère Emmett et Jasper à moi! Non, mais! Y à de quoi devenir dingue! C'est le monde à l'envers! Emmett passait son temps à rire d'elle et Jasper ne l'approchait même pas! Alors, dites-moi, comment peut-elle me les préférer?

Je comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes il faut croire! La preuve, c'est qu'Alice devrait être fâchée contre elle, pas contre moi! C'est de la faute à Bella si notre famille s'est déchirée. Elle a tout bouleversé. Si les autres ne s'étaient pas attachés comme ça à elle, tout se serait bien passé à notre départ. C'est de la faute à Bella si tout le monde souffre, Alice comprise. Alors, il serait logique de lui en vouloir à elle! Je suis sûr que le malaise qu'elle a fait était uniquement pour attirer l'attention! Elle est très bonne actrice, après tout son père croyait toujours ce qu'elle disait.

Aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Esmée s'est tant attachée à elle. Je sais que Bella est belle et gentille et qu'elle était sa belle fille, mais quand même de là à la considérer comme sa propre fille au même titre qu'Alice et Rosalie, je ne sais pas. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincue que c'est à cause de cela que Rose déteste Bella et qu'elle m'a appuyée quand j'ai décidé de partir.

Elle n'aurait pas dû représenter tant de choses à leurs yeux. Pour eux, elle aurait dû n'être, à la limite, un cobaye d'expérience pour tester leur résistance. Ainsi, je l'aurai eu pour moi seul et elle ne se serait pas éloignée de moi de la sorte. Elle m'aurait fait parvenir un message empli d'amour.

Ahh! À penser ainsi, la colère et la jalousie me dévorent d'autant plus! Alors, je me remets à tout détruire autour de moi. Décidément, on ne parlera plus de clairière, mais plutôt d'un champ…

Je finis par rentrer à la villa à la tombée de la nuit. C'est étrange la maison est calme. Plus je m'approche et mieux je capte les pensées de Rosalie. Jasper est parti?! Un de plus à quitté le nid! Décidément, Bella aura fait des ravages parmi nous! Enfin, Jasper parti ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

J'entre dans le salon d'un pas plus léger que d'habitude. Extérioriser ma colère m'a fait du bien. Comme je m'y attendais, Rosalie est assise dans le salon. Comme je ne capte rien d'autre en matière de pensée, je suppose que les autres sont partis je ne sais où.

Je crois que Rosalie ne m'avait pas entendu entrer, car quand je me suis laissé tomber sur le divan, elle a sursauté. Elle se met à me fixer intensément. Je sonde donc ses pensées et ce que j'y trouve me laisse sans voix.

Elle pense que je suis un égocentrique, un égoïste. Elle m'a vue tout détruire à la clairière et elle a entendu tout ce que j'ai pensé, enfin pensé tout haut. Elle pense que Bella était en train de mourir à force de trop m'aimer. Qu'elle ne joue pas l'indifférente parce qu'elle est trop blessée par mes actes pour jouer. Elle croit que Bella a toujours été mauvaise actrice et que si Charlie ne disait rien c'est parce qu'il souhaitait simplement que Bella soit heureuse parce qu' **IL** l'aimait.

Elle croit que je n'aime pas vraiment Bella et que je cherchais juste un prétexte pour partir. Elle pense très fort que je suis un bel enfoiré qui à détruit une innocente jeune femme en faisait d'elle un cobaye d'expérience. Elle pense que je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même pour la dislocation de notre famille. Que c'est de ma faute si notre pauvre mère est si malheureuse! Elle ajoute que je suis un imbécile parce que je ne pense pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit tout haut à la clairière. Elle pense en terminant, que c'est de **MA** faute si Alice, et maintenant, Jasper, est partie. Elle me lance un dernier regard aussi indéchiffrable que ses dernières pensées et quitte le salon d'un pas chancelant.

J'appuie mes coudes sur mes genoux et enfouis ma tête entre mes deux mains. Le pire, c'est que Rosalie a raison. Je ne pense rien de ce que j'ai ressassé toute la journée. Je suis blessé qu'elle ne m'ait rien laissé comme message, mais je sais que je le mérite. Je suis jaloux parce que mes frères et mes sœurs ont su l'aimer comme elle le méritait et pas moi. Je suis rassuré que, malgré tout, elle aime toujours le reste de ma famille, sa famille. Je suis soulagé, car grâce à Esmée et Emmett, elle remontra la pente. Je me traite moi-même d'idiot, d'imbécile et de plein d'autres noms moins polis pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Abandonner la jeune femme la plus merveilleuse qu'ait portée cette terre.

Moi, Edward Cullen, je suis mort en même temps que la femme que j'aime lorsque je lui ais arraché le cœur pour le broyer de mes mains blanches et je reste sur cette terre, car la souffrance est un châtiment des dieux, alors que la mort serait une délivrance interdite.


	11. Les morceaux, ça se recollent ?

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! Ou bon matin? Enfin il est 1h40 du matin chez moi au québec et voici le chapitre que je vous avais promis pour tard dans la soirée. Personnellement, je trouve que sa s'en viens plus joyeux lol Bella va peut-être s'en sortir après tout! Lol. Je sais que je vous avais promis un Jella et même s'il arrivera, ce n'est toujours pas pour maintenant. Et même peut-être juste pour la suite (s'il vous plait, veuiller ne pas trucider l'auteure sinon il n'y aura pas de Jella du tout ) lol Sinon, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger alors des fautes d'orto se sont probablement glissées dans le texte. Dites-le moi si c'est trop pénible je le corrigerai et le changerai :P Bon je vous laisse tout le monde, je crois qu'il est temps que je me mette au lit! Bonne fin de nuit à tous et surtout, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapitre Dix : Les morceaux, ça se recollent? **

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'éveille avec le sourire. Malgré le fait que je ne les reverrais sans doute jamais ou dans quelques décennies, je suis joyeuse au lever. Pour le première fois depuis des lustres, je me sens légère en me réveillant. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, j'ai dormie comme un loir. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'ai les idées claires. Pour la première fois depuis 8 mois, je suis de nouveau Isabella Swan.

Ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre une heure après mon réveil et déjà j'étais vêtu et j'avais avalée un petit déjeuné digne de ceux qu'Emmett devait avaler de son vivant. Je crois qu'elle est demeurée figer pendant 5 bonne minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de son état de statue, elle me demanda ce qui m'étais arrivé. Je lui ait simplement répondu que j'avais reçu un signe du ciel me disant qu'il était temps que je reprenne ma vie.

Nous discutions depuis quelques minutes lorsque le docteur Carter vint m'annoncer que je pouvais sortir de l'hôpital ce matin si je promettais de me nourrir convenablement et de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Je lui promit vigoureusement de m'en tenir aux ordres, promesse que j'avais déjà faites à Esmée et Emmett. Alors, docteur ou pas, je n'aurais pus y échapper!

Pour fêter mon « retour d'entre les zombies » comme disait ma mère depuis ce matin, elle m'a tirée jusqu'à l'immense centre commercial de Jacksonville dans le but de refaire ma garde-robe, qui en avait besoin disons-le. Alice aurait été fière de moi, ou plutôt d'elle-même, puisque c'est elle qui m'avait tout appris sur l'art du shopping!

Lorsque Phil rentra vers les 18 heures, il nous trouva écroulé de fatigue sur le sofa, une pointe de pizza dans une main, un verre de Pepsi dans l'autre, entrain de chanté à tue tête « grease lightning » en cœur avec John Travolta! Je crois qu'il ne s'attendais pas à ça! N'empêche qu'il a empoigné pizza et Pepsi et c'est joint à notre cœur faussant!

Je suis montée défaire mes sacs après avec rembobinée quatre fois « you're the one that i want » et « we go together ». il y a pas à dire, Grease est toujours comme un baume pour les cœurs brisés! Je tournais mon regard vers la pile de sacs qui trônaient fièrement sur mon lit et je soupirais parce que j'en avait pour un bon moment!

Après une heure de dure labeur, quatre cartons de vêtements pour un organisme de charité et trois gros sacs pour la poubelle, il ne me restait plus que mon sac à dos avec les vêtements que maman m'avait amenée à l'hôpital. Alors que j'en vidais le contenue sur mon lit, une enveloppe blanche tomba par terre. Sur celle-ci était inscrit : _Pour Cat_ . Bien que je n'aimais pas le surnom en entier, Cat me plaisais bien. S'il était écrit Cat sur l'enveloppe, alors Emmett, et assurément Esmée, était dans le coup. J'en sortie deux feuilles pliées soigneusement et je commençai à les lires.

_Ma très chère Bella,_

_Je sais que nous venons à peine de nous dires au revoir, mais je ne pouvais partir sans te laisser un dernier cadeau. Je sais aussi que si nous te l'avions donnés lorsque tu étais éveillée, tu l'aurais refusé. Accroché à la deuxième feuille tu trouvera une carte de crédit. Je te vois d'ici écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche, Emmett est d'ailleurs écroulé de rire à cette pensée. Ne le prend pas mal chérie. Je sais que l'argent ne peut pas compenser pour notre absence, mais je sais que cela te permettra de réaliser quelques uns de tes rêves._

_Je sais que tu as toujours voulue voyager, voir le monde. Avec cette carte, tu pourras voir tous les pays que tu voudras, le nombre de fois que tu le voudras. Tu pourras même acheter des propriétés là où bon te semblera. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec cette carte sans jamais pensée à rembourser un seul centime! Je sais que tu as toujours refusée les cadeaux coûteux qu'il voulait te faire, mais comme tu es un membre de notre famille il est normal que tu ais accès aux avoirs financiers de la famille. _

_Cela te changera les idées, te feras du bien. Je t'en pris, accepte ce modeste cadeau, ma chérie et vis, sois heureuse. Au fait, envoie des cartes postales de partout où tu ira à l'adresse qui est sur la seconde feuille. C'est une boîte postale que je possède à Seattle. Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas te répondre mais cela nous ferais vraiment plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.(Emmett lit par dessus mon épaule et hoche vigoureusement de la tête ) _

_Je terminerais en te disant encore une fois que je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Nous veillerons sur toi de loin et nous penserons toujours à toi! Je t'en pris maintenant, sois heureuse ma fille chérie._

_Je t'aimerai toujours, sois quand même prudente,_

_Ta mère adoptive qui pense à toi,_

_Esmée Cullen XxxX_

_Ps : Salut Cat! J'ai enfin réussi à piquer la feuille à Esmée pour t'écrire un petit mot! Je t'aime, tu me manque déjà même si tu es encore à trente centimètre de moi. Je penserai toujours à toi et j'attend tes cartes postales. J'ai aussi un petit service à te demander. Sans en faire une chasse à l'homme (la femme), si tu trouvais des nouvelles d'Alice ici et là, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment elle va. Par contre, si tu la trouves, méfie-toi quand même on ne sait malheureusement pas dans quel état elle est. Sinon, ne le dit à personne mais j'essaierais de m'éclipser quelques temps dans une année ou deux pour te retrouver et profiter de ta présence un bon moment! Bon, je dois te laisser, tu me manque déjà!_

_Au revoir petite sœur(je te jure que ce n'est qu'un au revoir)_

_Sois prudente ma petite Cat et amuse-toi, tu le mérites plus que quiconque après ces quelques mois sombres. À bientôt, c'est promis._

_Tu grand frère qui t'adore ( limite de l'adulation, (blague) XD)_

_Emmett Cullen xXxXx _

Je crois que j'ai du fixer cette pauvre feuille pendant un bon moment après ma lecture. Comme l'avait prédis Esmée, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés et j'imaginais sans peine Emmett se marrer. Je tenais la carte de crédit dans une main et la lettre dans l'autre. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas! Il est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvée de voyager et maintenant j'en avait la possibilité! Je sentis les larmes dévalées rapidement mes joues, mais je les ignorais. J'étais trop occupée à remercier Esmée et Emmett pour leur bonté et leur amour pour moi.

Ma mère entra un peu plus tard pour me dire bonne nuit. Quand je regardais mon cadran je remarquai qu'il était déjà 23h00. Voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses questions, encore trop sous le choc, elle me prit la feuille des mains et la lut. Je fixais anxieusement mon regard sur son visage, attendant le verdict. Après la lecture, elle leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensivement. Elle finit, au bout de quelques minutes, par posée ses prunelles bleues à nouveau sur moi.

Après être venue s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit, elle me rendit la feuille en prenant la parole.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Bella, cette femme et ce jeune homme t'aiment tous deux énormément, commença-t-elle. Tu fais partie de leur famille malgré le fait que l'un d'entre eux t'ais abandonnés. Je ne connais pas le fin fond de cette histoire et je ne la connaîtrais sans doute jamais, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, mais je crois que cette Esmée et ce Emmett ont raison. Tu mérites plus que quiconque de t'amuser et de profiter de la vie. Alors je crois que tu ne peux pas refuser la chance qu'ils t'offrent pour deux raison. Primo, cela ne se fait pas de refuser un cadeau de sa famille et secondo, ils souhaitent juste te rendre heureuse et je suis sûre que tu en meures d'envie! Termina-t-elle.  
- Merci, maman. Dis-je incapable de dire plus. Bonne nuit! Ajoutais-je.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de ma chambre. Je serrais la lettre dans l'enveloppe et cachait cette dernière avec le reste de mes affaires aux quels je tenais particulièrement. Quant à la carte, je la serrais au chaud dans mon porte-monnaie. Je jetais mes vêtements sales dans un coin de la chambre, attrapais un pyjama au hasard et me jetais finalement sous les couvertures. Je m'endormie en pensant aux endroits où je pourrais me rendre. La dernière destination dont je me souvienne était l'Angleterre. Je pourrais bien commencer par là, ça l'air chouette comme pays!

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je suis morte il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il m'eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanche, mais maintenant, mes anges gardiens m'ont donnés les outils pour retrouver les morceaux de mon cœur et le recoller morceau par morceau. Reste à savoir si j'y arriverai.


	12. À l'approche du tournant suivant

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! alors voici le chapitre 11! Comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est la première de mes fics à en récolter autant, alors je suis touchée! Bon ce soir je vous ai poster le chapitre 11 et demain j'aurai probablement le temps d'écrire le chapitre 12 et si vous êtes chanceux, le 13. Le 14, sûr, et le 15 peut-être viendrons dans la journée de dimanche. Pour le reste, comme la semaine précédente, je recommencerai à écrire et à poster vers le mercredi. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Alors, bonne lecture! _

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Onze : À l'approche du tournant suivant_**

J'ai passée le mois qui a suivit la visite d'Esmée et Emmett à préparer mon premier départ en attendant l'obtention de mon diplôme. J'ai fini par me décidé, après des heures de discutions avec ma mère, par commencer par l'Amérique du sud. Je vais faire le Brésil, le Pérou, l'Argentine, le Chili, le Venezuela et l'Amazonie. Je vais refaire connaissance avec le soleil comme dirait Renée.

Cependant, en plus de faire mes préparatifs( passeport, magasinage, vaccins, etc), J'ai été faire ajouter deux noms sur mon certificat de naissance. Je sais que cela peut avoir l'air bizarre, mais j'en avait besoin. C'est maintenant clair pour moi, Isabella Swan est morte en septembre passé et si je veux redevenir moi-même, si je veux passer par dessus cela et aller de l'avant, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ. Et comme j'en avait les moyens, j'ai décidée de le faire. Alors, avec l'assentiment de ma mère ( faut pas oublier que je ne suis toujours pas majeure), j'ai fait ajouter un deuxième prénom et un deuxième nom de famille. Mon nom complet est maintenant Cat Isabella Marie Swan Cullen et je vais désormais vivre en utilisant Cat Cullen. Un petit hommage à ma mère adoptive et à mon grand frère!

Je rigolais quelques instants toute seule à l'idée de voir la tête qu'ils feront en l'apprenant! Je laissai mes pensées s'envoler un peu alors que la pluie tombait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de ma chambre où j'étais assise. J'ai longuement réfléchis après la visite de mon frère et de ma mère. J'en étais venue à la conclusion que Bella Swan était réellement morte, le 17 septembre 2008, quand Edward l'a abandonnée.

J'ai aussi compris que je n'étais plus cette fille là. Je n'étais plus naïve, enfin beaucoup moins, plus fonceuse, plus sûr de moi, je m'étais construite une carapace comme Rosalie afin de mieux me protéger. D'ailleurs, plus que jamais je comprenais Rosalie, plus que jamais je l'aimais et la considérais comme une sœur également.

J'étais également plus désillusionnée que Bella, plus extravertie tout en étant plus prudente avec les gens. Je n'accordais plus une confiance aveugle aux autres, surtout les hommes en fait. J'avais envie de m'éclater, de vivre à fond, de faire des folies. Bella, elle, aurait frissonnée à la simple idée de sortir prendre un verre dans un night club! Moi, c'est le genre de chose que je ferais, une fois partie.

Physiquement, j'étais différente également. J'étais maigre à cause de mes 8 mois de jeune quasi constant, mais j'avais décidé d'y remédier avec un régime équilibré et de l'exercice. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà commencée à reprendre du poil de la bête. J'avais grandi de quelques centimètre, faisait maintenant un fier mètre 69. Bon je suis je suis toute petite, c'est mieux qu'un mètre 50 quand même!

Mon visage a définitivement perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant et mes yeux, étrangement, son plus pâle. Je dirais même qu'ils tendent vers le doré…C'est franchement étrange puisque je suis toujours une pauvre mortelle, je n'ai même pas été mordue par un moustique depuis des lustres. D'ailleurs, ma peau a reprise sa blancheur d'antan, mais si on regarde bien on voit qu'elle est un peu plus pâle. Cependant, je me coupe toujours aussi facilement! Je trouve ces changements « vampiriques » franchement bizarres et inexplicables, mais je ne m'en fait pas outre mesure!

Côté look, Alice serait très fière de moi! J'avais arrêtée de me cachée dans mes vêtements amples qui me déguisait en garçon manqué pour suivre un peu plus la mode. Elle dirais sans doute que mon nouveau look était sobre, classe et tendance, mais encore trop sage à son goût! Je rigolai doucement en pensant à Alice. Mon petit lutin de sœur me manquait tellement. Je ferai, pendant mes voyages, ce qu'Emmett m'avait demandé et je priais très fort pour trouver ses traces. Je me demandais ce qu'elle dirait de mes cheveux. J'étais fatiguée de me battre avec ma brosse pendant des heures le matin, donc je me les ais fait couper. J'arbore maintenant fièrement une coupe de cheveux comme celle d'Allison Mack, l'actrice qui joue Chloé Sullivan dans Smalville. Moi qui n'aimais pas la télévision, je suis tombée par hasard sur cette émission et j'en suis devenue accro!

Lorsque je ramenais mes pensées au présent, je constatais que Renée me regardait, appuyée au cadre de la porte. Comme elle ne disait rien, je lui posais une question.

- Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Demandais-je, intriguée.  
- Je te regardais, répondit-elle, je me disais que tu avais énormément changée ce dernier mois. Je suis fière de ce que ma petite fille est devenue et je me rends compte que tu es une déjà une femme. Je suis soulagée que tu ais remontée la pente chérie. Fait-moi penser à remercier Esmée et Emmett pour ça! Ajouta-t-elle.  
- Merci, maman. Lui dis-je, touchée. Je t'aime tu sais! Tu va me manquer!  
- Je t'aime aussi chérie et tu va me manquer énormément! Dit-elle. Au fait! J'ai parlée à Charlie aujourd'hui. Il te souhaite bon voyage, t'embrasse et te dis que ta bombe au poivre est toujours dans ta valise!  
- Quand tu lui reparlera, remercie-le pour moi, riais-je, et dit-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, je garderai ma bombe toujours sur moi!  
- Promis, me répondit-elle. Bonne nuit chérie.  
- Bonne nuit maman, fis-je.

Elle vint m'embrasser le front et quitta silencieusement ma chambre. Plus mon départ approchait, plus elle m'embrassait, me touchait, comme pour ne pas oublier, pour imprimer ces images et ces sensations dans sa tête. Je profitais d'ailleurs de ces moments pour faire de même. Nous étions le 21 juin 2009 et je m'envolais pour le Brésil le 26 juin. Dans 5 petits jours, à moi la plage!

Elle, Isabella Marie Swan, a rendue l'âme le 17 septembre 2008 lorsqu'il lui eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches. Je lui souhaite de reposer en paix.

Moi, Cat Cullen, je suis née après avoir recoller les morceaux de son cœur broyé. De sa mort, je construirai ma vie, de sa vie je ferai mon passé et de ce que nous sommes je ferai mon futur.

Moi, Cat Cullen, je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même et j'entreprend le périple qui me mènera à faire la paix avec mes démons.


	13. Tissage au pays du soleil

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde!!! Tout d'abord, gomen pour ce week-end! Je n'ai pas eu le temps que j'espérais pour pouvoir écrire. Mais bon, je crois que le chapitre qui suis va vous plaire. En tout cas, il satisfait la lectrice que je suis lol Voyez-vous, je déteste les plans d'écritures, alors je vois ce dessinée ma fic au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance. C'est comme lire une fic que je n'ai pas écrit lol C'est pas pour rien que je m'émeu moi-même des fois lol La preuve que je ne fais pas de plan, c'est que j'avais prévue de mettre des nouvelles d'Alice dans ce chapitre, mais finalement c'est loin d'être cela! lol parcontre, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mettre de ses nouvelles dans le prochain! Enfin, si je n'ai pas d'autres idées lumineuses comme celle de ce chapitre lol! Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps! Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Douze : Tissage au pays du soleil_**

Le Brésil c'était vraiment génial! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bronzée de toute ma vie. J'ai assisté à une partie de foot vraiment super, moi qui ne suis pas fana de sport, j'ai adoré. La vie à Rio de Janeiro est exaltante. Les plages sont magnifiques et le soleil est toujours radieux. Les gens sont chaleureux et accueillants. Le Brésil c'était vraiment bien.

Le Pérou tout aussi génial. L'histoire du pays est fascinante. Le peuple inca fut grandiose, à mon avis. Ils ont laissé leurs traces il y a très longtemps et, encore aujourd'hui, on sent leur influence chez les Péruviens. La cordillère des Andes est magnifique et les animaux de ce pays sont impressionnants. J'ai eu la chance de voir un condor me survoler et j'ai pu prendre des singes en photos. J'ai énormément apprécié le Pérou.

L'Argentine est un pays magnifique. J'ai visité certains vignobles où sont produits les meilleurs vins du pays. J'ai traversé les villes et villages et appris à connaître les habitants et leurs coutumes. J'en ressors connaisseuse en matière de vin, ce qui amusera sans doute Renée.

Le Chili! C'était grandiose. Comme à chaque pays précédent, j'ai visité les villes et villages, appris les cultures, fréquenté des gens vraiment intéressants. Je suis même allée visiter l'île de Robinson Crusoé. Moi qui avais dévoré ce roman étant jeune! Cette visite était vraiment le sommet de mon passage au Chili!

Il y a deux semaines, j'étais au Venezuela. Les plages du pays étaient toutes de sable blanc. Une vraie splendeur. L'océan turquoise s'étendait à perte de vue. J'ai passé des heures, de jour comme de nuit, à regarder la plage et la mer à partir de ma chambre d'hôtel. Bien que j'ai visité énormément de choses, la mer et le sable sont les deux seules qui m'eurent réellement fascinée.

Voilà le contenu des cinq premières cartes postales que j'ai envoyées à Esmée et Emmett. Ce qui est bien, c'est que chacune des cartes postales est faite avec une photo de moi que j'ai prise dans le pays en question. Quand je les poste, je me demande toujours comment ils réagissent en lisant mes mots.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, comme souvent d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on me dit en espagnol que le train allait bientôt arriver à la gare. Cela fait plus de deux mois et demi que j'étais en Amérique latine et je parlais déjà relativement bien en espagnol et en portugais. J'étais en Équateur. Plus précisément dans sa région amazonienne. Je partais en randonnée dans la forêt amazonienne avec un petit groupe de touristes.

Je les retrouvais d'ailleurs sur le quai de la gare, qui m'attendait. Ils avaient tous pris le premier train, mais comme il était complet j'ai offert au guide de prendre le suivant. Je devais partir avec 15 personnes, incluant le guide, et j'avais hâte de les rencontrer.

Dès que j'eu mis pied à terre, le guide, qui ce nommait Alerandro, ce précipita vers moi. Tout en me guidant vers le groupe prêt à partir, il me mit au courant du fait qu'un nouveau voyageur s'était joint au groupe. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, car je venais de l'apercevoir.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui faisait environ mon âge. Il était grand, mince, mais bien bâtit, une pose décontractée, un sourire charmeur, un visage parfait, une peau pâle malgré le soleil et des cheveux blonds comme les blés absolument désordonnés, comme s'il sortait d'une partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement endiablé, ce qui lui conférait un look encore plus sexy. Il portait des capris beiges, des sandales de marche couleur sable, une chemise bleue pâle boutonnée jusqu'à mi-torse et des lunettes soleil ultra tendance. Il avait l'attirail d'un aventurier en plus du look. N'importe quelle femme, humaine ou non, ce pâmerait devant lui. Sa beauté était étonnante et je devinais son regard doré toujours aussi envoûtant. Quoique pour l'instant, son sourire l'était beaucoup plus. Je fus ramenée au présent quand Alerandro annonça qu'il allait me le présenter.

- Jasper, dit-il, je te présente Cat Cullen. Elle vient des États-Unis.  
- Cat, me dit-il, je te présente…  
- Jasper Hale, le coupais-je. Je le connais assez bien. Ajoutais-je, mystérieuse.  
- Ah, bon!dit-il. Bon, mettons-nous en route! Allez, hop! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du reste du groupe.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route, discutant gaiement entre nous. Après 15 minutes de marche, je vis Jasper se rapprocher de moi. Je réprimais un petit rire, car j'avais bien vu qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue, surtout avec mon prénom. Il me fit un sourire avant de me saluer.

- Salut, Cat! Dit-il. Tu viens des États-Unis, d'où viens-tu exactement?  
- Salut, Jasper. Répondis-je en réprimant un rire. Je viens de Forks dans l'état de Washington. Je crois que tu dois connaître.  
- En effet, répondit-il perplexe. J'y ai vécu quelques années avec ma famille. Mais je ne me souviens pas de toi pourtant j'ai fréquenté le Lycée et à Forks c'est pas difficile de connaître tout le monde.  
- C'est plutôt le contraire en effet, lui dis-je. Ta famille, tu parles du docteur Cullen et de ses enfants c'est ça?  
- Exact, répondit-il, étonné, comment le sais-tu?  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi pour une bonne raison, lui dis-je.  
- Laquelle? Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- J'ai fréquenté le Lycée quand tu y étais. Je me souviens très bien de ta sœur Rosalie, de ta copine Alice et de ses frères Emmett et Edward! Je connais aussi Carslile et Esmée. Et toi aussi tu me connais, seulement j'ai changée de nom et de style depuis le temps.  
- Tu m'épates, Cat. Me répondit-il. Mais, qui es-tu alors?  
- Je suis Cat Cullen, mais j'étais Bella Swan à l'époque. Lui dis-je simplement.

Il avait stoppé net en entendant mon nom. Je crois que s'il battait encore, son cœur ce serait arrêté sur le coup. Il avait relevé ses lunettes et me fixait de ses yeux ambre, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Il me détaillait, me scrutait, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui confirmait qui j'avais été.

Je soupirais et relevais la manche droite de ma veste pour lui montrer la cicatrice qui traversait mon avant-bras. Elle était pâle à présent, mais je suis certaine qu'il en connaissait toutes les caractéristiques, qu'elle et sa signification le hantaient encore comme elle le faisait parfois pour moi. Je vis son regard passé de la surprise la plus totale à un mélange de tristesse et de joie. Il avait rivé son regard au mien lorsqu'il me parla.

- Bella, murmura-t-il doucement, pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

Je fermais les yeux douloureusement, réprimant des larmes. À la fois à cause des souvenirs et de la douleur qui me frappait de plein fouet à l'écoute de mon ancien nom, mais aussi à cause de sa propre douleur. Il semblait tellement triste, tellement torturé par le remords et la douleur. S'il avait pu pleurer, je crois que les larmes brilleraient aux coins de ses yeux en fusion, comme au coin des miens. En l'entendant étouffer un gémissement de douleur, je rouvris les yeux de stupeur en me rendant compte que c'était de ma faute.

J'avais oublié son don. Je refermai mes yeux quelques secondes pour me forcer à revenir au calme. Une fois mes sentiments calmés, pour le moment du moins, je fis la chose qui me semblait le plus naturelle sur le coup. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, passaient mes bras autour de son cou et je me blottis contre son torse dur et froid. Il demeura de marbre un moment, avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi et de m'emprisonner dans une étreinte qui nous était salvatrice.

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et mes cheveux et, au début, il tentait de contenir ses sanglots silencieux, mais je finis par lui murmurer, d'une voix rassurante, de ce laisser-aller, que j'étais là pour lui. Doucement, je sentis les soubresauts de ses sanglots prendre le dessus. Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui le plus fort possible, pour qu'il sache que j'étais là pour lui, que je le comprenais.

Je tentais aussi de lui faire comprendre par mes sentiments. Je m'efforçai de lui faire ressentir toute ma peine face à la sienne pour qu'il comprenne que je tenais à lui. Je m'efforçai de lui faire ressentir ma confiance en lui pour qu'il n'en doute plus. Je m'efforçai de lui faire ressentir tout mon pardon pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je m'efforçai de lui faire ressentir toute la tendresse que j'avais pour lui pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais touchée qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour se laisser aller avec moi. Je m'efforçai de lui faire ressentir toute ma joie de le retrouver pour lui faire comprendre, encore une fois, que je tenais énormément à lui. Finalement, je m'efforçai de lui transmettre toute la force de mes sentiments pour qu'il n'en doute pas.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, enlacés. Ses sanglots finirent par se calmer, puis s'arrêter complètement. Je sentis une vague de soulagement et de reconnaissance émaner de lui. Je lui embrassai furtivement la joue, puis je me séparais à contrecœur de lui pour pouvoir mieux lui parler. Il s'écarta de moi et je pus voir son visage de nouveau.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il évitait mon regard et semblait très gêné. Il me rappelait l'air de Jacob quand je le prenais en flagrant délit de je-ne-sais-quoi, un air de petit garçon prit la main dans la jarre à cookie avant le repas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler doucement à la comparaison. Il releva la tête et posa sur moi un regard interrogateur. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi je riais et pourquoi il me sentait assurément joyeuse. Je lui souris de nouveau avant de lui parler.

- Au moins, cela a eu le mérite de te faire lever les yeux vers moi! Dis-je en riant et en m'approchant de lui. Ne sois pas gêné, Jasper, nous avions besoin tous deux de cette étreinte.  
- Tu as sans doute raison, Bella. Dit-il. Pardon, Cat! Se rattrapa-t-il en sentant mon pincement au cœur. Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Lui dis-je. Je vais mieux, mais la douleur est encore vive. Mais je suis contente que tu sois là! Ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire.  
- Alors, dis-moi Cat, pourquoi rigolais-tu? Demanda-t-il.  
- L'expression sur ton visage, dis-je, après qu'on se soit séparé. Tu ressemblais à un petit garçon dont on aurait pris la main dans la jarre à cookie avant le repas! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver la comparaison amusante! Ajoutais-je, rigolant toujours.

Et là, j'entendis un son magnifique. Jasper venait d'éclater de rire, d'un rire franc, sans artifice. Je savais instinctivement, que ce genre de rire, il ne devait pas l'offrir à n'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi. Je le savais, parce que j'étais comme ça, je l'avais toujours été c'est vrai, mais plus que jamais maintenant que je me cachais derrière ma carapace. Je savais aussi, rien qu'au son, que cela devait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi. Je me sentais privilégiée de pouvoir assister à cela. Il rigolait toujours doucement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- C'est vrai que c'est une drôle de comparaison, dit-il, surtout quand on me connaît bien, comme toi!  
- Assurément! Mais, dis-moi, que fais-tu en Amazonie? Lui demandais-je, incapable de retenir davantage ma curiosité.  
- Quand Esmée et Emmett sont revenus de Jacksonville il y a deux mois et demi et qu'ils m'ont eut transmis ton message, dit-il, j'ai quitté les Cullen. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette douleur, toute cette tristesse. Je voulais aussi faire le tri dans mes propres sentiments, comprendre ceux qui me submergeaient après ton message pour moi. Ce n'est pas en restant là-bas que j'aurais réussi et, ça, Rose l'avait compris avant moi. C'est elle qui m'a poussée à partir, pour mon bien.  
- Je suis désolée, dis-je, triste. C'est de ma faute, encore une fois, si cette famille se déchire.  
- Ne pense pas ça, Cat, car c'est faux! Dit-il vivement. Edward est le seul fautif. J'aurai eu besoin, un jour ou l'autre, de fuir cette famille si je ne voulais pas devenir fou. Et puis, tu as fait remonter en moi des sentiments que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis longtemps qui m'ont fait un bien fou. Cela fait donc deux mois et demi que je voyage, à la recherche des réponses à mes questions.  
- Comme moi, dis-je, après un moment de réflexion. Je savais que si je voulais me relever, continuée à vivre, je devais moi aussi abandonner Bella Swan derrière moi. Cette fille-là est morte en septembre 2008 et pour que je survive, je devais la laisser reposer en paix. Je devais évoluer et mon ancien nom m'en empêchait. Alors, j'ai fait ajouter un prénom et un nom de famille à mon acte de naissance.  
- Mais, pourquoi Cat Cullen? Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- Cullen, c'est évident, répondis-je, mais c'est surtout pour Esmée. Elle me considère comme sa fille et moi je la considère comme ma mère adoptive. Cat, ajoutais-je, c'est un surnom que m'a donné Emmett. C'est le diminutif de catastrophe, il trouvait que ça m'allait bien, mais le mot était trop long pour lui alors il l'a raccourci! Ajoutais-je en riant. Je n'appréciais pas le nom complet, mais le diminutif me plaisait bien. Et puis, c'est mon grand frère qui l'avait choisi, je pouvais bien lui faire plaisir.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Nous nous étions assis sur une immense souche pour discuter. Je pris à parti ce temps pour réfléchir. Alors, Jasper était dans la même situation que moi. Il se cherchait et était engagé dans une course-poursuite contre les réponses à ses questions. Sa présente à mes côtés était apaisante. J'aimais sa compagnie, car j'appréciais énormément le nouveau Jasper que je rencontrais et apprenais à connaître. De son côté, la nouvelle Cat ne semblait pas trop lui déplaire et j'espérai qu'il demeure un moment avec moi. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous être mutuellement utiles?

Je détournais les yeux que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir laissé traîner trop longtemps sur lui pour regarder le ciel . En constatant l'emplacement du soleil et en regardant autour de nous, je sentis la panique montée en moi. Nous étions restés à discuter un bon moment et donc nous nous retrouvions au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt millénaire et dangereuse, loin du guide et de toute civilisation.

Jasper sentit assurément la montée de panique qui m'étouffait, car je la sentis redescendre tranquillement. Lorsque je pus respirer de nouveau, je constatais qu'il me tenait contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de moi. Je me laissai aller un instant contre lui, inspirant et expirant profondément. Lorsque je me sentis redevenue moi-même, je m'écartais à nouveau de lui, la tête basse. Ce devait être moi, à présent, qui devais afficher un air de petite fille prise la main dans la jarre à cookie. Je rigolais à ma nouvelle comparaison et relevai les yeux sur lui. Son regard était à nouveau interrogateur, mais aussi inquiet.

- Merci de m'avoir calmée! Lui dis-je. Je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on est au milieu de nulle part et qu'Alerandro est bien loin devant nous.  
- Comme si lui pouvait mieux te protéger que moi! S'exclama-t-il, faussement vexé. Non, mais sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas nous les retrouverons rapidement. Sinon, pourquoi riais-tu, encore? Ajouta-t-il  
- À peu près la même chose que tout à l'heure, lui répondis-je, sinon que ce devait être moi qui devais avoir l'air de la gamine avec la main dans la jarre!  
- Ça, je confirme! Dit-il

Et il éclata de nouveau de rire. Cette fois je le rejoignis dans son hilarité. Après tout, il avait raison. Personne dans le groupe n'aurait pu me protéger comme lui le fera. Et avec sa rapidité, il était vrai que nous les retrouverions rapidement. Il me sourit en me tendant galamment la main. Je la saisis sans hésiter et il me hisse délicatement sur son dos. Même s'il fait attention, j'aurai des bleus partout demain matin! Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin, car il s'élance.

Le groupe avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres. En arrivant près d'eux, je me rendis compte que nous étions restés seuls pendant l'après-midi au complet. Nous nous étions arrêtés à couvert et nous les avons rejoint comme si de rien n'était. Sois ils n'avaient même pas remarqués notre absence, sois Jasper y était pour quelque chose. L'un d'en l'autre, je m'en foutais du moment qu'il était avec moi.

Alors, qu'on s'arrêtait pour la nuit et que nous montions le camp, je repensais à l'après-midi que j'avais passée avec Jasper. En l'espace de quelques petites heures, nous en avions appris plus sur l'autre qu'en tout ces mois qui s'étaient écoulés entre notre rencontre et leur départ. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés à leur départ? Enfin, une chose est certaine, un lien fort s'était tissé entre nous et j'y tenais déjà plus qu'à ma propre vie.

La soirée passa rapidement. Nous passâmes un moment au coin du feu avec le reste du groupe, avant de gagner ma tente où nous avons continué de discuter de tous et de rien. Quand fut venu le moment où je dû me mettre au lit, si je puis me permettre l'expression dans ce contexte, il promit de rester avec toute la nuit et qu'il ne me quitterait pas d'une semelle pendant toute l'expédition. Je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Moi, Cat Cullen, je remonte tranquillement la pente avec l'aide d'un ange blond nommé Jasper.


	14. De nouveau moi, du nouveau de toi

**_Note de Lily Jolie :_** Bonsoir tout le monde!! Alors, Tadam! voici le chapitre 13(mon chiffre porte bonheur XD) avec les nouvelles tant attendues d'Alice! (l'auteure sort immédiatement son bouclier afin de se protégéer des roches à venir)Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir pour les quelques informations qui ce trouve dans ce chapitre lol Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous aurez de plus amples nouvelles de notre lutin préféré bientôt, enfin je l'espère lol Bon, je vous quitte car je sens l'appel de mon lit! Bonne nuit tout le monde et bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Treize : De nouveau moi, du nouveau de toi_**

Bella Swan. Cat Cullen. À la fois deux personnes différentes et une seule. Peu importe le nom qu'elle porte, elle demeure la même personne. La même fille que j'ai connue qui me montre simplement une autre facette d'elle qui me plait beaucoup. Un peu comme moi.

Pour le reste de la famille, j'étais Jasper Hale, l'éternel torturé, le nouveau végétarien qui a de la difficulté à s'adapter. Celui sur qui on devait toujours garder un oeil au Lycée de peur qu'il morde quelqu'un. Pour eux, j'étais sans doute quelqu'un de solitaire qui était replié sur lui-même. Avec elle c'était l'inverse.

Avec elle, j'étais Jasper, juste Jasper. J'étais moi, celui que j'étais avant ma mort. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là! Avec elle, j'étais de nouveau quelqu'un de chaleureux, charmeur et dragueur, qui aime sa solitude, mais aussi la présence des autres, sa présence. J'étais de nouveau joueur, blagueur, la faisant rire, l'amusant. Avec elle, j'étais quelqu'un qui savait écouter, un bon confident, un ami. Je redécouvrais avec elle, la passion qui pouvait m'animer pendant une discussion. Je me redécouvrais observateur, car je voyais toujours ses moments de faiblesse pouvant ainsi les chasser adroitement. Avec elle, je retrouvais le contrôle que j'avais jadis eu sur mes sentiments.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette expédition. Nous étions à présent au centre de la forêt amazonienne. Grâce à Cat, je ne sais comment, j'apprenais à garder le contrôle de mes sentiments, mais surtout le contrôle sur ceux des autres. Certes, notre groupe ne contenait que 17 personnes et que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile une fois revenue à la civilisation, mais ils représentaient l'entraînement parfait. C'est cette maîtrise qu'elle m'insufflait qui me permettait d'être moi-même à nouveau. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais que l'ombre de ce que j'avais été que je m'étais promis de ne jamais perdre ce que je venais d'acquérir de nouveau. Quitte à la garder à mes côtés pour un long moment. L'un dans l'autre, cette solution était loin de me déplaire.

Nous avions plus appris l'un sur l'autre pendant ces deux semaines que j'avais pu le faire avec Alice en près d'un siècle. Je connaissais Alice comme un frère connaît sa sœur, comme un ami connaît sa meilleure amie, mais c'était tout. Tandis qu'avec Cat, j'en savais beaucoup plus. J'en étais venu à connaître les moindres expressions de son visage, la moindre modulation de sa voix, je reconnaîtrais sa démarche parmi des centaines de semblable. Elle m'avait confié plusieurs secrets que personne, pas même Edward, ne connaissait. J'étais la première personne à la connaître aussi intimement et j'en étais très touché. Et de son côté, c'était la même chose. Je me livrais à elle avec une sincérité que je ne me connaissais pas. Je crois que…

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un éclair de douleur. J'avais peut-être une bonne maîtrise des sentiments, mais un élan si fort et incontrôlé me frappait encore de plein fouet. Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver la provenance de cette douleur quand je la vis. Elle était étendue sur le dos et elle se massait la tête. Elle se releva doucement en jurant contre le pauvre arbre devant elle. Elle se l'était prise en pleine face. J'éclatais de rire devant le spectacle. Cat avait beau être moins maladroite, elle le demeurait encore beaucoup. Elle me lança son regard noir. Qui ne me faisait plus peur depuis longtemps, sois dit en passant.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de rire comme une hyène et venir voir si cet imbécile d'arbre ne m'a pas ouvert le front! Dit-elle, acide.

J'éclatais de plus belle, mais je m'approchais pour observer son front. Une toute petite entaille se trouvait au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Je fouillais dans ma trousse de premiers soins qui pendait à ma ceinture pour en ressortir le matériel médical nécessaire à cette intervention. J'en extirpais un morceau de coton que je pris pour éponger la petite goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de la blessure. J'utilisais ensuite un peu de désinfectant qui la fit grimacer pour finir par lui mettre un petit sparadrap. Je rigolais encore quand je lui parlais.

- Et voilà mademoiselle, lui dis-je, le vilain arbre n'avait pas trop défiguré votre joli minois. Je crois que vous vous en sortirez! Ajoutais-je, hilare.  
- Imbécile! Me répondit-elle, hilare à son tour.

Après cet incident presque habituel, nous allions nous remettre en route lorsqu'elle me pointa une petite cabane cachée entre deux arbres immenses. Je fis signe au guide que nous nous écartions avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la cabane lorsque je la rattrapais. Son regard croisa le mien, à travers lequel je l'interrogeais.

- Je me sens attirée par cette cabane. M'expliqua-t-elle. C'est tellement fort, il fallait que je l'approche.  
- C'est étrange. Lui dis-je. Cette bicoque m'attire aussi très fort. Ça ne me semble pas dangereux, mais … Cat! Attends!

Visiblement elle n'écoutait pas ce que je lui disais puisqu'elle poussait déjà la porte doucement. Je fus près d'elle en un battement de cils et je regardais la pièce par-dessus son épaule.

Tout était sens dessus dessous. Les rares meubles avaient volé contre les murs et gisaient en miette par terre. La paillasse avait été éventrée et je pouvais même détecter l'odeur encore relativement fraîche du sang. Alors que Cat approchait du reste de la paillasse, je me figeai sur place en reconnaissant l'odeur du sang.

Alors que j'allais le dire à Cat, je sentis émaner d'elle une immense douleur et une grande inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, elle tenait un objet dans les mains. Je m'approchais d'elle pour constater qu'il s'agissait du collier d'Alice, celui avec les armoiries Cullen, qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était éclaboussé de sang, de celui d'Alice d'après l'odeur.

Je détachais mon regard du collier ensanglanté pour le fixer dans celui de mon amie. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et des sanglots silencieux secouaient sa poitrine. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la serrer doucement dans mes bras pour la réconforter, pour me réconforter. Qu'était-il arrivé à Alice? Allait-elle bien? Était-elle…? Non! Je refusais d'y penser! Alice ne pouvait pas être morte! Elle était vivante, il **fallait** qu'elle le soit! Pour Cat, pour moi, pour Esmée, pour Emmett, pour le reste de notre famille, il le fallait. Je sentis soudain les sanglots de Cat s'estomper puis se calmer totalement. Elle se détacha de moi et planta son regard suppliant dans le mien.

- Jazz, dit moi qu'elle va bien, je t'en supplies! Me dit-elle  
- Oh, Cat! Répondis-je en l'emprisonnant de nouveau dans mes bras. J'aimerai tellement avoir la réponse, si tu savais! Mais, il ne faut pas s'en faire, elle est forte! Alice s'en sortira, pour toi, elle se sortirait de n'importe quoi! Il faut croire en elle. Ajoutais-je doucement.

Soudainement, j'eus une idée qui la rassurerait autant que moi. Je lui dis de m'attendre ici et de regarder si elle ne trouverait pas autre chose pendant que j'allais faire un tour, vitesse vampirique, dans les environs.

J'ai couvert plus de 5 km à la ronde autour de la baraque. Rien, aucune trace de feu, aucune trace de branchage amassé dans le but de faire un feu, aucun emplacement où il y a eu un feu dernièrement, aucune cendre. Alice était vivante. Peu importe qui l'eut attaquée, s'il avait voulu la tuer, il y en aurait des traces bien plus proches de la cabane que le périmètre que j'avais couvert. Je pouvais de nouveau respirer librement, si on me permet l'expression. Même si j'ignorais dans quel état elle se trouvait, au moins elle était toujours vivante. Je l'annonçais à Cat en entrant.

- Alice est vivante, lui dis-je. Aucune trace de feu, de cendres ou autre dans un périmètre de 5 km. J'ai couvert bien plus que nécessaire.  
- Dieu soit loué, répondit-elle. N'empêche qu'on ne sait pas dans quel état elle est!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, lui répondis-je en la prenant de nouveau dans mes bras, elle est vivante, c'est l'important. Le reste, ajoutais-je, elle le surmontera et elle nous reviendra entière.  
- J'espère que tu dis vrai, Jazz. Dit-elle. Je t'en supplies Alice, ma sœur chérie, revient moi, reviens-nous entière! Nous avons besoin de toi! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de notre Alice.

Je la serrais encore un peu plus dans mes bras tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire trop mal. Elle aurait sûrement des bleus le lendemain, mais je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de cette étreinte. Nous finîmes par nous séparer, car nous devions retrouver le groupe pour repartir. En serrant précieusement le collier dans la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture, elle me dit qu'elle n'avait trouvé rien de plus si ce n'est des lambeaux de vêtement. Je lui embrassais le front une dernière fois pour la rassurer et nous regagnâmes le groupe.

Moi, Jasper Hale, je suis mort avec Bella lorsqu'il lui eut arraché le cœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches.

Moi, Jasper Hale, je suis entrain de renaître aux côtés de Cat Cullen et tout les deux nous prions les Dieux pour qu'ils nous ramènent Alice en un seul morceau.


	15. Discussion au coin du banc

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! alors voici le chaptire quatorze déjà! Merci à tous mes fabuleux lecteurs! J'en suis à 6 reviews de la centième et ça me fait vraiment plaisir! (L'auteure garde prèt d'elle son bouclier à roche) bon je sens que je vais me faire lancée des roches à la fin du chapitre! Je crois que j'ai jouée les sadiques ce soire :P Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! la suite viendra demain lol Sinon, je tiens à rappeller que cette fic est un Jella, alors Jasper et Bella finiront en couple lol Je crois que certains avait perdus cela de vue mais c'est pas grave lol Alors, Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Quatorze : Discussion au coin du banc_**

Notre expédition a duré un mois. Tout ce temps passé avec Jasper était vraiment super. Je l'adore, j'aime sa présence à mes côtés. Il est toujours là pour moi, peu importe pourquoi. Nous sommes devenues tellement proches c'est, disons, revigorant! Quand je le regarde et que je pense à ce que je sais de lui et qu'il sait de moi, je me rends compte que je ne connaissais pas Edward et qu'il ne me connaissait guère mieux.

Avec Jasper à mes côtés, mes démons sont plus faciles à vaincre. Il me donne la force, avec ses sourires, de me battre et de surmonter les montagnes qui sont devant moi. En un seul mois, il m'est devenu vital, essentiel. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Nous sommes devenus inséparables. Cela a d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire les autres du groupe.

Quand nous sommes revenus à la civilisation, il y a deux semaines, Jasper a répondu à mes questions intérieures en me proposant de continuer notre voyage en Angleterre. J'ai tout de suite accepté, trop heureuse qu'il reste à mes côtés.

Nous étions donc, depuis deux semaines, à Londres. Nous logions dans une petite maison qui appartenait déjà à Jasper. Elle était située dans un petit quartier tranquille et devant, de l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un magnifique parc. J'y étais d'ailleurs assise, perdue dans mes pensées.

Alice. C'est tout ce que j'avais en tête. Distraitement, je passais mes doigts sur son collier qui était dorénavant toujours à mon cou. Je n'avais rien dit à Esmée et Emmett dans la lettre que je leur avais envoyée. Mon instinct me disait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour leur éviter le tourment qui anime mon cœur depuis la découverte du collier? Peut-être que je voulais garder pour moi le maigre lien que j'avais avec ma sœur? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Pour Jasper non plus, je ne leur ai rien dit. Pour lui, c'est clair que j'ai voulu garder ma nouvelle amitié, le nouveau Jasper, rien que pour moi! Et je voulais aussi éviter à mon ami les moindres représailles venant du reste de la famille, car c'est certain, ils n'apprécieront pas de le savoir avec moi.

Et il y a ces rêves que je faisais presque toutes les nuits depuis que je portais le collier d'Alice. Je suis toujours dans une forêt. Je sens en moi la soif de sang et de meurtre de la bête en mon sein. Je me bas à toutes les secondes contre lui depuis un bon moment. Je finis toujours par regarder mes mains. Elles sont d'une pâleur effrayante, mais surtout, elles sont en sang. C'est le mien, enfin je crois. Je suis confuse, mais je cours malgré tout, je ne m'arrête jamais. Je reconnais finalement la petite cabane où j'ai trouvé le collier, mais je ne m'approche pas, car je vois deux silhouettes en sortir. J'ai peur un instant qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un qui me veut du mal quand je les reconnais. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas moi, mais Alice. Et les deux personnes près de la cabane c'est moi et Jasper. Un élan de soulagement me traverse, enfin traverse Alice, lorsque je vois le bras que Jasper passe autour de mes épaules, enfin celles de Cat. Et un élan de tristesse m'enserre le cœur quand je me rappelle que je ne peux pas les approcher. Alors, je m'élance dans une direction inverse. Et je me réveille à ce moment-là.

Je savais que Jasper savait que quelque chose me tracassait, mais je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de mes rêves. Lui, il savait respecter l'intimité des autres et attendait patiemment que je lui parle de moi-même. Edward, lui, m'aurait pratiquement harcelée jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « vie privée » bien trop habitué à entendre toutes les pensées des autres.

C'était donc seule que j'étais parvenue à la conclusion, certes folle, que le collier créait un mince lien avec Alice, un lien mental réel. Je voyais des images à travers ses yeux, je ressentais des sentiments à travers son cœur et j'entendais des choses à travers ses oreilles. Je **savais** qu'Alice était vivante. Cependant, je m'inquiétais d'autant plus de l'état dans lequel elle était dans mes rêves. Mais, elle était vivante. Je devais me le rappeler sans cesse, comme pour me convaincre. Et comme à chaque fois, je soupirais de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je dus faire un bond de dix mètres dans les airs. Le visage de Jasper se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien. Comme j'étais assise sur un banc de parc, lui avait un genou à terre devant moi, un coude appuyé sur genou appuyant son menton dans la main de ce même bras et ainsi, il me regardait. Je pouvais lire dans ses prunelles de la curiosité et une envie de rire probablement dû à mon bond. Je lui lançais un regard noir, même si je savais que j'étais loin de l'impressionner, avant de lui parler.

- Idiot! Dis-je. Ne me refait plus une peur comme celle-là, mon cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps!  
- Désolé, Cat! me dit-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mais tu es tellement fascinante quand tu penses les yeux fermés, je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher! C'est comme te regarder dormir, impossible de détourner les yeux! Ajouta-t-il.  
- N'empêche que si tu continues à me faire peur ainsi, lui dis-je, tu ne pourrais pas continuer très longtemps ton passe-temps!  
- Alors, dis-moi, à quoi pensais-tu? Demanda-t-il

Je soupirais de nouveau, puis décidais de tout lui raconter de A à Z. Le collier, les rêves, mon instinct, les cachotteries que j'avais faits à Esmée et Emmett. Je terminais en m'excusant de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt. Il demeura penseur pendant un bon moment, totalement immobile. Une chance que nous étions seuls dans le parc, sinon les passants se seraient posé des questions. Il me tira de ma rêverie en prenant doucement la parole.

- Je n'ais jamais entendu parler d'un tell lien, dit-il, surtout entre une vampire et une humaine. Mais Alice et toi étiez très proches, peut-être que c'est cela? Je n'ai pas d'explication, tu t'en doutes, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas folle. Je crois bien que ce lien est réel. C'est peut-être un genre de déviation du don d'Alice. Ajouta-t-il, autant pour moi que pour lui-même.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne t'avoir rien dit? Demandais-je  
- Bien sûr que non, voyons! Répondit-il. Tu avais besoin de temps pour y penser et c'est normal. Mais à l'avenir, préviens-moi si tes rêves changent. Ainsi, nous serons peut-être en mesure d'aider Alice si elle en a besoin.  
- C'est promis! Lui dis-je. Jazz…  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Cat? Demanda-t-il, en me sentant hésiter.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi, tu sais. Dis-je doucement. Je…J'aime vraiment la personne que je découvre en toi! Je t'apprécie énormément! Ajoutais-je en rougissant.

Il demeura silencieux un instant. Il avait fermé les yeux dès le début de ma première phrase et il ne les ouvraient toujours pas. J'eus soudain peur d'avoir été trop loin, peur qu'il m'abandonne. Je sentais la panique monter quand je l'entendis rigoler doucement. En voyant qu'il avait rouvert les yeux, je le questionnais du regard.

- Désolé d'avoir ri! Dit-il. Mais je sentais la panique montée en toi! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour si peu, tu peux te rassurer! J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir tes sentiments. Pour ainsi mieux comprendre ce que tu me disais.

Il se tut un instant. Il était maintenant adossé au dossier du banc, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il avait d'ailleurs rejeté cette dernière par en arrière et regardait le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres. Ses longues jambes musclées étaient étendues, les orteils vers le ciel. Un sourire courrait sur ses lèvres. Icône de l'insouciance. Il était plus beau que jamais. Je rougis à mes pensées et son sourire s'accentua.

Moi j'étais assise de biais, le coude gauche sur le dossier, la tête dans ma main, mon flan gauche était appuyé contre le dossier. J'avais croisé ma jambe gauche sur l'assise du banc et la droite par-dessus sa sœur. De ma main droite, je jouais distraitement avec mes cheveux. Assise ainsi, j'avais tout le loisir de pouvoir le regarder. De proche, et lorsqu'il souriait, il était beaucoup plus beau qu'Edward. J'en venais à me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué en premier. De nouveau, ce fut le son de sa douce voix qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Tu sais, Cat, je suis moi aussi réellement heureux de t'avoir rencontrée dans ce groupe. Dit-il en prenant la même position que moi, se trouvant ainsi face a moi, genoux contre genoux. Grâce à toi, je suis de nouveau moi-même et j'ai développé une maîtrise des sentiments extérieurs grâce à toi également. J'apprécie énormément ta présence constante à mes côtés et j'aime aussi beaucoup la jeune femme que j'ai appris à connaître. Tu m'es vitale, Cat. Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

J'étais toute retournée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il devait sentir mon trouble, mais aussi l'exacte réciprocité de ses mots, de ses sentiments. Sa paume froide était toujours contre ma joue et son regard si brillant était fixé au mien. Lentement, nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il allait combler la distance et m'embrasser lorsqu'une ombre nous surplomba. Nous nous écartâmes rapidement et je demeurais figée de surprise devant la personne se trouvant devant moi.

Moi, Cat Cullen, je crois que je l'aime. Et je crois que je vais tuer celui qui nous a dérangés!


	16. Commando espion!

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre? Alors, alors, qui c'est hein? Alice? Edward? Emmett? Quelqu'un d'autre? je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir:P Alors bonne lecture et la suite viendra ce soir tard ou demain :P Alors, enjoy!!!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Quinze : Commando espion!_**

Je venais tout juste d'entrer dans un petit parc de quartier quand je flairais deux odeurs que je connaissais très bien. Cat Cullen et Jasper Hale tous les deux ensemble? Je rigolais en pensant qu'Edward aurait fait une crise monstre rien qu'en reniflant les deux odeurs mélangées. Pour ma part, s'ils pouvaient trouver le bonheur ensemble, je n'en serais que plus heureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose de spécial les lirait un jour.

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de jouer les commandos et de les espionner un peu. Je grippais dans un arbre et voyageais d'un à l'autre silencieusement jusqu'à me trouver une place où je les voyais très bien et où je les entendais. Quand je vis Jasper ouvrir la bouche, je me concentrais sur la conversation.

- Je n'ais jamais entendu parler d'un tell lien, dit-il, surtout entre une vampire et une humaine. Mais Alice et toi étiez très proches, peut-être que c'est cela? Je n'ai pas d'explication, tu t'en doutes, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas folle. Je crois bien que ce lien est réel. C'est peut-être un genre de déviation du don d'Alice. Ajouta-t-il, autant pour Cat que pour lui-même.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne t'avoir rien dit? Demanda-t-elle  
- Bien sûr que non, voyons! Répondit-il. Tu avais besoin de temps pour y penser et c'est normal. Mais à l'avenir, préviens-moi si tes rêves changent. Ainsi, nous serons peut-être en mesure d'aider Alice si elle en a besoin.

Un lien entre Alice et Cat? Tendis que je tentais de comprendre, je vis Cat porter la main à son cou pour caresser un collier. Collier que j'avais déjà vu, c'était celui d'Alice! Je ne savais pas c'était quoi cette histoire de lien, mais il en avait un avec le collier. Cependant, je reportais mon attention à ce qui se déroulait sous moi.

- C'est promis! Lui dit-elle. Jazz…  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Cat? Demanda-t-il, en entendant l'hésitation dans sa voix.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi, tu sais. Souffla-t-elle doucement. Je…J'aime vraiment la personne que je découvre en toi! Je t'apprécie énormément! Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Oh, oh! Ça devenait intéressant! Alors, notre Cat aurait un faible pour Jasper? J'étais sûr que cela arriverait! Je savais bien que ce pauvre Edward n'était pas fait pour elle. Et entre nous, je préférais la savoir dans les bras de Jasper que dans ceux d'Edward. De nous tous, c'était lui qui était le plus dangereux pour elle. Lui et son obsession du sang de Cat…

Je m'extirpais encore de mes pensées, car je savais bien que le spectacle était loin d'être fini! Jasper s'était adossé au banc, croisé les bras derrière la tête et étendit ses jambes. Je vis Cat rougir et je retins un éclat de rire en imaginant sans peine le genre de pensée qu'elle avait eue.

J'eu un mouvement de recul quand Jasper rejeta sa tête par derrière, car il aurait pu me voir. Je soufflais en voyant qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour écouter Cat. Je changeais quand même de position pour éviter de me faire découvrir quand il ouvrirait les yeux.

Je pose les miens sur Cat qui venait de terminer. Elle semblait nerveuse en attendant la réaction de Jasper. Ce dernier gardait le silence et plus cela durait plus je pouvais voir la panique monter sur le visage de Cat. Je me tenais prêt à intervenir, au cas où. Je me relaxais quand j'entendis Jasper rigoler. Quand il tourna son regard vers elle, elle lui posa une question silencieuse. Apparemment ils étaient déjà très proches pour ne plus avoir besoin de mot!

- Désolé d'avoir ri! Dit-il. Mais je sentais la panique montée en toi! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour si peu, tu peux te rassurer! J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir tes sentiments. Pour ainsi mieux comprendre ce que tu me disais.

Pendant qu'il prenait une position comme la sienne, appuyé contre le banc et les jambes repliées sur l'assise, je vis Cat rougir de nouveau. Elle devait se traiter d'idiote ou quelque chose du genre pour avoir pensée lui avoir fait peur. Jasper fixa son regard dans celui de Cat et je sentais que le moment décisif approchait.

- Tu sais, Cat, je suis moi aussi réellement heureux de t'avoir rencontrée dans ce groupe. Dit-il. Grâce à toi, je suis de nouveau moi-même et j'ai développé une maîtrise des sentiments extérieurs grâce à toi également. J'apprécie énormément ta présence constante à mes côtés et j'aime aussi beaucoup la jeune femme que j'ai appris à connaître. Tu m'es vitale, Cat. Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Rien qu'à son visage, je voyais qu'elle était toute retournée. Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles. Jamais Edward n'avait fait briller ses yeux ainsi. À ce moment précis, j'étais certain qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur, qu'enfin elle serait heureuse comme elle le méritait.

Décidant que j'avais assez joué les espions, je me relevais et sautais à terre devant eux. À peine arrivé à terre, je remarquais la proximité de leurs visages et je me fis la remarque que, finalement, j'aurais dû attendre. En voyant une ombre sur eux, ils se séparent à toute vitesse, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Je vis bien que Cat était furieuse et je décidais de prendre la parole en premier pour m'excuser.

- Oups! Désolé, je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose. Dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Cat allait répliquer quelque chose, mais quand elle fixa son regard dans le mien et qu'elle me reconnut enfin, elle figea de surprise la bouche grande ouverte. Jasper affichait lui aussi un air surpris et quelque peu soupçonneux. Malheureusement pour moi, Cat revint à elle assez vite.

- Emmett Cullen! Cria-t-elle. J'espère que tu coures vite parce que je vais te tuer!  
- Essaie toujours petite calamité! lui répondis-je en riant.

Elle se leva d'un bond de son banc et fonça vers moi. Je me mis à courir moi aussi, faussement effrayé, en riant aux éclats. Se rendant finalement compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire était totalement stupide, elle éclata de rire en cessant de courir. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant et se précipita dans mes bras que je venais de lui ouvrir.

Je la soulevais de terre et la fis tournoyer un peu. Elle éclata de nouveau de rire. Se son m'avais manqué, la voir si joyeuse également. J'adressais toute ma gratitude à Jasper, car je savais que c'était presque entièrement grâce à lui. Lorsque je posais Cat et captais le regard de mon frère, je fus totalement scotcher par le changement qui s'était opéré en lui.

Cat l'avait transformé. Il n'avait plus son air constamment torturé, il souriait ( en fait, il était limite d'éclaté de rire devant la scène que nous lui offrions Cat et moi), il semblait serein, heureux. Il couvait Cat des yeux et je pouvais lire dans le doré de ses prunelles à quel point il aimait ma petite sœur. Je savais qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Qu'ils auraient tous deux ce qu'ils méritaient!

Ne voulant pas gâcher la joie de cette après-midi, nous continuâmes à nous balader dans le parc, à discuter, à rire et à faire les imbéciles comme des gamins. Laisser les tracas et la tristesse au placard fait du bien parfois et je crois que tous les trois nous en avions besoin. Nous passâmes donc cette rare journée ensoleillée de Londres dans ce petit parc désert. Mais, même si je me sentais libre en cette belle journée, je redoutais le 17 septembre prochain. Dans 3 jours, ce serait l'anniversaire de Cat et dans 7, le premier anniversaire de la mort de Bella. J'avais peur de l'impact que ces deux journées auraient sur ma petite sœur.

Moi, Emmet Cullen, je suis mort il y a près d'un an avec ma sœur lorsqu'il lui eu arraché le cœur pour le broyer de ses mains blanches.

Moi, Emmett Cullen, je reprends vie peu à peu grâce à Cat Cullen.


	17. Un anniversaire un vendredi 13

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Salut tout le monde! Voici une Lily crevée qui a écrit,encore une fois, jusqu'à pas d'heure pour vous! Je vous offre le chapitre 16 ce soire! L'intrigue prend une toute autre direction dans ce chapitre pour ma grande joie! Cela signie plus de chapitre pour vous, plus de review pour moi lol Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (plusieurs seront satisfaites ;D) Et un immense merci à tous pour les reviews! J'ai éclatée le 100 et je vise le 200 lol alors forcez vous! ( je blague lol) Au fait, je suis désolée mais j'étais trop crevée alors je n'ai pas fait la correction du chapitre. Si c'est trop fatiguant à cause des fautes dites le moi et je le corrigerais demain. Il est maintenant 23h36 heure de l'Est au Québec et Lily Jolie vous tire sa révérence en vous disant une dernière chose : Enjoy and Review! (-_- sa ce vois que je suis crevée...ya qu'a voir les phrases que je vous sort loll) Ah! j'allais oublier! Je vous met dans mon profil deux lien(libre à vous d'allé voir). l'un est pour vous montré la robe que portera Cat dans la journée (c'est la première image de la page) même si je crois avoir plutot bien réussi la description je voulais que vous la voyez! Le second lien est pour vous montré le cadeau d'anniv' qu'offre Jasper à Cat! Une vrai petite merveille! Bon je vous dirais bien d'aller voir les liens seulement quand vous serez rendu à cet endroit dans le texte mais personne ne va m'écouté lol alors bonne nuit à tous!(ou bonjour c'est selon)_

* * *

**_Broken_**

_**Chapitre Seize : Un anniversaire un vendredi 13, ça porte malheur?**_

J'étais contente, cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Emmett était avec nous. Bien que je lui en voulais de nous avoir dérangés au parc, j'étais soulagée qu'il soit avec nous, car c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je secouais la tête pour chasser les images qui tentaient de faire surface. Inutile d'y penser maintenant ou je vais me mettre à paniquer.

J'avais tellement peur qu'un événement quelconque vienne tout gâcher et m'enlever Jasper que j'avais fait quatre crises d'angoisse en trois jours. Même si Jasper et Emmett me répétaient que tout irait bien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Je ne sais pas ce que les garçons m'avaient préparés pour aujourd'hui, mais je leur avait fait jurer d'oublier le papier cadeau. Moi qui était sérieuse, je les ai bien fait rire.

Il était encore très tôt, 7h30 seulement et j'étais éveillée depuis une bonne heure. Je ressassait le rêve que j'avais fait. Alice n'était plus en Amazonie, la végétation était trop différente. Dans mon rêve je la voyais courir dans un champ où l'herbe était si verte que s'en était presque irréel. Elle était en plein soleil et elle brillait de mille feu. Elle passait devant un vieux château comme on en trouve seulement au Royaume Unis. Elle courrait à vitesse humaine, mais elle semblait fuir quelque chose. Je voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée. Ses vêtements, ce qu'il en restait en fait, étaient en lambeaux. Ce qui avait l'air d'avoir été un jeans n'était plus qu'un short qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses hanches et ce qui devait avoir été un t-shirt ou une camisole n'était plus qu'un tube faisait dans les trente centimètres de hauteur. Ses jambes, son ventre, ses bras et son dos étaient tous parsemés de griffures et de petites cicatrices. Je m'étais réveiller, en larmes, au moment où elle est entré dans la forêt qui bordait le champ.

J'avais peur pour ma sœur. Je me demandais sans cesse qu'est-ce qui était assez fort pour lui faire du mal ainsi? Les vampires étaient censé être ultra résistant, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu la blesser ainsi? J'en étais fatiguer à force de me torturer l'esprit à ce sujet. J'allais me lever histoire d'aller en parler avec les garçons quand une tornade brune entra dans ma chambre en criant une tonitruant « bonne fête».

Emmett, qui d'autre, c'était jeter sur mon lit en riant. Encore heureux que j'avais décidé de dormir en pyjamas et non en sous-vêtement comme d'habitude. Je crois que cela aurait créé un moment gênant!

C'était mon anniversaire, mais c'était Emmett qui semblait excité comme une puce. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte et j'y trouvais Jasper, appuyé au chambranle les mains dans les poches. Il portait des jeans « skinny » noires, une chemise blanche en dessous d'un pull bleu pâle avec un col en V. Le tout accompagnée de ses chaussures vernies blanches à bout carrés. Icône de la mode. Il était très beau.

Emmett aussi était très bien vêtu. Il avait un jeans blanc, une chemise blanche et un pull débardeur noir avec des carreaux bleus. Aux pieds, ses éternelles All Stars noires. Les voir aussi bien vêtus de si bon matin, c'était étrange. Je levais un regard suspicieux sur Emmett en lui adressant la parole.

- Que me vaux la présence de deux beaux vampires si bien vêtus de si bon matin? Demandais-je.  
- Oh! Mais c'est pour votre anniversaire très chère! Répondit Emmett joyeusement. Nous vous avons prévus un programme exaltant pour cette journée et il convenait aussi d'être bien vêtus pour ne serais-ce qu'essayer de tenir la comparaison en étant à vos côtés!  
- Je vois. Cependant, avec ce qui se trouve dans mes valises, je suis loin de tenir la comparaison contre vous! Dis-je  
- Nous avons pensés à tout! Enchaîna Jasper. Dans votre salle de bain, très chère vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin aujourd'hui!  
- Même si vous me faites peur, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de me terrer dans mon lit? Demandais-je.  
- Certes non! Ce serais un vrai gâchis! Répondit Emmett, presque hilare.  
- Très bien alors donnez-moi une heure! Répondis-je sur un ton fataliste.

Les garçons inclinèrent la tête et me laissèrent allez prendre une douche. J'étais perplexe et un peu nerveuse en pensant à ce qui m'attendais comme vêtements. Une heure plus tard, je me regardais dans le grand miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, perplexe. Il étais près de neuf heure du matin et j'étais habillée assez chic, pour ne pas dire trop.

Je portais une robe bustier blanche, une longue bande de satin noir en guise de ceinture nouée en boucle dans le dos. La jupe était légère et virevoltait quand je tournais sur moi-même. Les garçons avaient même oser me faire porter des sandales à talon haut lacées sur le devant et s'attachant autour de la cheville. Les lacets étaient fait du même satin que la ceinture.

Une fois vêtu, je m'étais regarder pendant vingt bonne minutes en me demandant comment coiffer mes satanés cheveux. Bien qu'ils avaient repousser depuis que je les avais fait couper, ils étaient toujours trop court pour les attacher. Je finis donc par les attaquer à coup de fer à friser. Je ramenais quelques boucles du devant vers l'arrière et les fixais à l'aide de petites barrettes perlées noires. Ensuite, je réussis tant bien que mal à me faire un maquillage léger et naturel. Pour terminer, je n'avais mis, comme bijoux, qu'une simple chaînette en argent avec un petit pendentif en forme de cœur et un bracelet de perles noires.

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais osée m'habiller ainsi, mais je devais reconnaître que pour une fois je me trouvais belle. J'étais prête à gager qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient trimbalées Jasper et Emmett dans les boutiques des centaines de fois. Et bien, les filles pouvaient êtres fières d'elles car les garçons avaient bien retenus leurs leçons.

J'étais dans cette salle de bain depuis maintenant une heure trente et je fixais la porte, hésitant à sortir. Comme j'allais posée ma main sur la poigné, trois petits coups furent portés à la porte. Je sursautais et me frappais du même coup la main contre la poigné. Tout en secouant ma pauvre main blessée, j'ouvris la porte pour voir qui était le méchant qui m'avait fait sursautée.

Lorsque je fus sortie de la salle de bain et que je levais les yeux, je tombais face à deux statues de glaces. Jasper et Emmett étaient figés sur place, immobiles, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert. Ils semblaient totalement soufflés par mon apparence. À que je sache, c'était eux qui avaient choisis ma tenu, ils devaient bien s'y attendre non? Comme leur immobilité s'éternisait, je décidais de leur parler.

- Youhou? Dis-je. La terre appelle la lune? Y'a quelqu'un? Ajoutais-je en secouant mes mains devant leurs yeux.  
- Euh…oui pardon, Cat! Répondit Emmett en premier. C'est que… tu es…enfin je trouve même pas de mot! Tu es sublime petite sœur!  
- Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant. C'est quand même vous qui avez choisis ma tenue, vous deviez vous y attendre non?  
- Nous savions que tu serais magnifique, répondit Jasper, mais belle à se point? On ne pouvait pas s'y attendre! Emmett a raison, il n'y a pas de mot pour dire à quel point tu es belle.  
- Euh…Merci! Répondis-je doucement tout en sentant mes joues brûlées tant elles étaient rouges. Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu en cette journée qui requiert de si beaux habits? Ajoutais-je pour orienter la conversation sur autre chose que moi.  
- Tout d'abord, me dit Emmett, nous vous emmenons déjeuner dans chic restaurant de Londres.  
- Ensuite, enchaîna Jasper, nous vous emmenons dans un parc d'attraction qui c'est installé tout près d'ici.  
- Par la suite, dit Emmett, nous allons prendre le repas du soir dans un autre restaurant chic.  
- Et pour terminer, reprit Jasper, nous irons au théâtre.  
- Et bien, répondis-je, nous voilà tout un programme! J'en suis enchantée! Qu'Attendons-nous? Ajoutais-je.

Nous rigolâmes un instant de notre air pompeux puis nous nous mîmes en route. Le restaurant dans lequel ils m'avaient amenés étaient magnifique. C'était un édifice cinq étoiles très coûteux. Je les sermonnais pour avoir dépensés autant d'argent pour moi, mais comme d'habitude ils haussèrent les épaules en disant que je valais toutes les sommes faramineuses qu'ils pourraient dépenser pour moi.

Je m'amusais énormément pendant le repas. D'une part, les garçons mettaient beaucoup de vie dans nos discussions et d'autre part, je me tordais de rire rien qu'en les voyant se forcer à avaler la nourriture qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes. Sachant que cela devait goûter au moins aussi bon que de la terre et du sable, je trouvais cela très drôle! Et j'étais aussi très touchés qu'ils se forcent à le faire pour moi.

Une fois que nous eûmes finis de manger et qu'il ne nous restait que nos thés, les garçons retrouvèrent leur sérieux. J'allais leur demander ce qui leur arrivait quand Emmett à poser une petite boîte devant moi en me disant que c'était mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Je regardais un instant la petite boite blanche et je souriais en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un ruban autour et pas de papier.

Je fis glisser doucement le ruban et ouvrit la boîte. Dedans ce trouvait un superbe bracelet à breloque en argent. Je le retirais doucement de son écrin pour le regarder de plus proche. Il y avait neuf breloques. Une rose, un petit lutin, une note de musique, un livre, une balle de baseball, un cœur doré, une orchidée, une petite épée et les armoiries Cullen.

Je devinais sans peine ce que représentait chacune des breloques argentées. En ordre, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Carslile, Emmett, Esmée, moi, Jasper et bien sûr les armoiries de notre famille. Le bracelet était magnifique et représentait énormément pour moi. Pour moi, il signifiait que je faisais partie de cette famille au même titre que les autres membres. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me jetais dans les bras d'Emmett. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tête.

Un plus tard, nous quittâmes le restaurant pour le parc d'attraction. Moi qui avait toujours adorée les montagnes russes, la grande roue et tout les autres manèges, je fus servie car, évidemment, les garçons étaient infatigables. Je crois que le fait de me voir courir d'un manège à l'autre émerveillée comme une gamine les faisaient beaucoup rires. Toujours est-il qu'Emmett me gagna un nombre incalculable de peluches. Il me promis d'ailleurs de les faire envoyer chez Renée à Jacksonville.

Jasper m'acheta une barbe à papa, subis patiemment 4 séances de photomaton, me fit faire un tatouage au henné (une étoile et une lune sur l'épaule gauche près de la base du cou), trimbala mon sac à main d'une main et me tenais par la taille de l'autre bras tandis qu'Emmett trimbalais joyeusement la ribambelle de peluches qu'il m'avait eu. À ce moment là, j'étais heureuse. Plus de soucis, plus de peine d'amour, plus d'inquiétude. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure éternellement.

Nous quittâmes la fête foraine vers la fin de l'après-midi pour aller dîner. Nous fîmes un détour par la maison pour déposer mon amoncellement de peluches puis nous nous rendîmes au restaurant. Celui-ci était aussi bien coté que celui du matin et tout aussi beau. Alors que le premier était dans un style plutôt vintage, celui-ci avait une allure plus lounge très classe. Ma robe s'accordait d'ailleurs très bien au décors. Sois dit en passant, je n'avais pas tachée ma robe de toute la journée et j'en étais très fière! Elle était quand même blanche, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Le repas fut semblable à celui du matin, délicieux. L'ambiance branchée nous rendait d'autant plus joyeux. Nos discutions allait bon train et je riais toujours autant à regarder les garçons et leurs grimaces alors qu'ils « mangeaient ». Soudain, au dessert, Emmett prétexta une envie, totalement stupide et incroyable pour moi, d'aller prendre l'air. Jasper avait l'air de vouloir se frapper la tête sur la table. Sois à cause du manque de subtilité écrasante d'Emmett, sois parce qu'il venait de subir une infâme trahison de la part de son frère. Personnellement, je crois que les deux options étaient bonnes.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Il semblait mal à l'aise, embarrassé. Je retrouvais de nouveau son air de petit garçon prit la main dans la jarre à biscuit. J'éclatais franchement de rire, au souvenir de cette comparaison et je crois que cela détendis l'atmosphère. Une fois calmée, il me demanda pourquoi je riais.

- Désolé, dis-je, mais tu avais l'air mal à l'aise, tu avais retrouver ton air de petit garçon prit la main dans la jarre à biscuit! Le souvenir de cette comparaison m'a fait rire !  
- Ah! Je comprend mieux! Je commençais à croire que tu devenais folle! Me taquina-t-il.  
- Jasper, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y s'il te plait! Dis-je en croisant discrètement les doigts.  
- C'est si visible que cela? Demanda-t-il, encore plus embarrassé.  
- Pas tant que ça, dis-je, c'est juste que j'ai appris à te connaître ces dernières semaines! Allez vas-y! Je ne mort pas moi! Ajoutais-je, taquine à mon tour.  
- Je…Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-il, c'est la première fois de toute mon existence, qu'elle soit mortelle ou immortelle, que je ressens quelque chose de si puissant. Je croyais que j'avais rencontré l'amour de ma vie quand mon chemin a croisé Alice. Mais depuis que je t'ai retrouvé en Amazonie, ce que je ressens pour toi est plus puissant, tellement plus que c'est indescriptible. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-il doucement, timidement.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Je remerciais d'ailleurs le ciel d'avoir du mascara waterproof. Des papillons dansaient la samba dans mon ventre. Mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'il devait en être assourdissant pour Jasper. Il battait si furieusement que j'avais peur qu'il me lâche. Au quel cas je mourrais heureuse au moins!

Après avoir réussis à rabaisser mon cœur à un rythme plus sécuritaire, je posais mes yeux sur Jasper. Il avait la tête baissée, en fait il l'avait baissée en disant ses trois derniers mots, et il semblait regarder ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement. S'il avait pu, je crois qu'il aurait eu les mains moites et les joues rouges.

Je ne pu résister plus longtemps. Je me levais et me dirigeai vers lui. Je me contre foutais royalement qu'il y ait des gens dans le restaurant, je me contre foutais royalement du monde entier en fait. Je vis quand même Emmett au coin de la salle. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui disait « tu nous dérange et, mortelle ou non, je te tue!». Il me fit un immense sourire en guise d'encouragement.

Arrivée devant Jasper, je l'écarte de la table, prend son visage dans mes deux main, m'assied à cheval sur ses genoux, attire son visage près du mien et je l'embrasse. Se fut d'abord un baisé doux, mais bien vite nos langues entreprirent un ballet endiablé. Je l'embrassai à perdre halène comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ses mains voyageaient dans mon dos et quand elles remontaient vers mes épaules dénudées je frissonnais de plaisir.

Nous finîmes quand même par nous séparer car nous étions quand même dans un lieu publique. Je me tournais de côté pour trouver une position plus confortable sur ses genoux alors qu'Emmett venait nous rejoindre. Jasper avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et avait poser son menton sur mon épaule. Emmett rigola et nous parla.

- Dites vous deux, vous étiez sur le point de donner à tout le monde un show érotique! Dit-il en riant. Non, mais sérieusement, félicitation tout les deux. Je suis content de vous voir heureux ensemble. Je suis certain qu'Alice le sera elle aussi. Ajouta-t-il doucement.  
- Merci, grand frère! Dis-je rouge pivoine, me tournant vers Jasper je lui plaquais un baiser sur la joue et lui murmurais un je t'aime à l'oreille.  
- Hé, ho! Je suis toujours là! Dit Emmett en rigolant!  
- Rabat-joie! Maugréa Jasper faussement vexé.  
- Tu devrais lui donner ton cadeau, Jasp! Dit Emmett.  
- Encore un cadeau? Demandais-je, ayant déjà reçu depuis le début bien plus que je ne l'espérais.

Jasper me fit asseoir sur ma chaise pour qu'il puisse mieux chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Il en sortit rapidement une petite boîte noire avec un petit ruban bleu pâle. Toujours pas de papier.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, dit-il en me tendant la boîte, mais il appartenait à ma mère et je voudrais que tu l'ais.

Rien que le fait qu'il m'offre quelque chose qui eut appartenu à sa mère mortelle me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Émue, j'ouvris la boite. Dans l'écrin, je trouvais une magnifique perle tahitienne nacrée et noire enroulée dans une vague de diamant le tout suspendue à une délicate chaîne en or blanc. Ce pendentif était le plus beau bijou qui m'avait été donnée de voir. Pour la deuxième fois en quinze minutes et la troisième fois en une journée, les larmes dévalèrent mes joues .

Jasper se leva et me prit doucement le collier des mains pour me le passer autour du cou. Une fois attaché, je le touchais délicatement des doigts n'osant croire qu'un tel bijou fut à moi. En souriant, Jasper s'agenouilla devant moi et passa ses deux mains sur mes joues pour effacer les larmes.

- J'espère qu'il te plait. Dit-il. C'était le préféré de ma mère. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle

J'étais sans voix, alors pour le remercier, j'attrapais de nouveau son visage puis l'embrassais doucement cette fois. Lorsqu'on se sépara, Emmett, sûrement fatiguer de se retenir, éclata de rire en parlant.

- Et bien, dit-il, je crois qu'on peut dire que le pendentif lui plait!  
- Je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi beau, dis-je avec la voix encore tremblotante.  
- Je suis heureux que tu l'aime. Me dit Jasper.

Nous continuâmes un moment à discuter puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le _Piccadilly Theatre _où nous allâmes voir la comédie musical Grease. Moi qui adorais le film, je fus enchantée par la comédie musicale.

Après le théâtre, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Depuis que Jasper et moi y étions arrivés, et depuis qu'Em nous y avait rejoins, je considérais cette maison comme mon chez moi. Le seul autre endroit au monde où je me sentais aussi bien et chez moi, c'était chez Charlie à Forks.

Sachant que les garçons devaient aller chasser et puisque j'étais épuisée, j'embrassais mon frère et mon amoureux, cela me faisait tout drôle d'y penser, leur souhaitais bonne chasse et montait me coucher. Je retirais mes chaussures et me jeta toute habiller sur le lit. Je m'endormis en un quart de seconde.

Un bruit dans ma chambre m'éveilla en sursaut. J'appelais Jasper, mais je n'eu aucune réponse. J'essayais avec Emmett et ce fut la même chose. Je reculais m'adossée à la tête de lit, effrayée, car je venais de voir quelque chose se mouvoir dans le noir.

Soudain, quelque chose fonça sur moi et me souleva de mon lit. Je sentis les mains de mon agresseur sur la peau de l'un de mes bras. J'hurlais d'effroi en constatant qu'elle était glacée. Un vampire! Un vampire était dans ma chambre. J'hurlais de plus belle, espérant qu'Emmett et Jasper soit proche. Puis soudain, Black out. Plus rien sinon une douleur lancinante derrière la tête. On m'avait assommée.

Moi, Cat Cullen, j'ai trouvée le véritable amour en la personne de Jasper Hale.

Moi, Cat Cullen, je crois malheureusement que ma dernière heure est arrivée.


	18. Tu ne peux pas avoir oubliée, Alice!

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** bonsoir à tous. Revoilà une Lily crevée d'avoir écrit jusqu'à pas d'heure pour ses lecteurs adorés. Voila le chapitre 17! Je voulais faire un chapitre pov Jasper ou Emmett mais je me serais fait scalper alors voici le pov cat lol Alors encore une fois merci pour toutes les reviews. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à plusieurs mais je suis très occupée et je ne sais plus où donnée de la tête. Mais sachez que j'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews! Merci encore mile fois à tous! Bonne nuit ( ou bonjour c'est selon) et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Dix-sept : Tu ne peux pas avoir oubliée, Alice!_**

J'étais étendue sur une surface dure et froide, humide même. Ma tête me faisait très mal. Je tentai de me relever, mais je m'effondrai car j'étais toute étourdie. Je prenais quelques grandes respirations puis tentais de nouveau de me redresser.

Je me retrouvais en position assise, adossée au mur et la tête pleine de vertige. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux pour ne voir que du noir. J'eu peur un instant d'être aveugle, mais mes yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la noirceur. Je regardais autour de moi et j'en restais stupéfaite. Une chaîne, que je n'avais pas sentie était attachée à ma cheville et reliée au mure. Une chose de clair : je suis prisonnière!

Les murs étaient fait de vieilles pierres. Aucune fenêtre ne perçait les murs, laissant ainsi deviner que j'étais dans un sous-sol. L'unique entré/sortie de la pièce était face à moi. La porte était un lourd battant de bois retenue par des charnières d'acier. Quelques barreaux traversais un mince carré lumineux qui servait aux gardes(ou autre personne) pour voir à l'intérieur. La pièce était petite et circulaire. En sommes, j'étais dans un réel cachot digne d'un château du moyen âge. En fait, je devais ÊTRE dans un château du moyen âge.

En réalisant ma situation, prisonnière d'on-ne-sait-qui pour on-ne-sait-quoi, je me mis à pleurer. Les sanglots m'étouffaient et les larmes me brûlaient les yeux et les joues. Je m'étais rallongée car ma tête tournait trop. Je m'étais recroquevillée en position fœtal en un essaie futile de protection et de réconfort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleurée, quand je me suis endormie et combien de temps j'ai dormie, mais toujours est-il que je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant des protestations, des ordres aboyés et des injures crachées, à la porte de ma cellule.

J'ouvris les yeux et je fus éblouie un instant par la lumière. Je me recroquevillais contre le mur tout en observant ce qui ce passait. Trois hommes, ou plutôt vampires, étaient dans le cadre de la porte. L'un d'eux tenait le battant tandis que les deux autres essayais de jeter une personne, qui semblait être une femme, dans ma cellule. Au son de la voix de la personne, j'ouvris en grand les yeux et la bouche. Elle hurlait et se débattait, à ce que je comprenais de l'italien, elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau enfermée. Ce à quoi un garde répondit en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qua ne pas c'être sauvée.

J'observais discrètement la jeune femme. Reste de vêtements en lambeaux, cheveux bruns chocolats, un corps menu en apparence frêle, une voix de flûte malgré la panique. J'en était certaine. Cela ne pouvait qu'être elle. À cet instant, peut importait que je sois prisonnière, peut importait que je meure dans les jours à venir du moment qu'elle était enfin avec moi . Comme pour me convaincre, je murmurais sans toute fois m'en rendre réellement compte.

- Alice. Dis-je tout bas, la voix rauque.

J'eu beau avoir murmurer tout bas, son ouïs était toujours aussi bonne car elle s'était figée à l'entente de son nom. Ce fut le moment d'inattention que les gardes attendaient car ils réussirent à la poussée dans la cellule sans qu'elle ne résiste. Elle était agenouillée devant la porte et me regardait sa tête penchée sur le côté et son petit nez plissé, signe de réflexion chez elle. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole la première.

Le silence dura un petit moment. Moment pendent lequel je me rappelais ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit. Le démon en elle avait gagné une bataille. Elle ne serait peut-être plus la même la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Elle pourrait être dangereuse.

Je secouais la tête à cette dernière pensée. J'étais peut-être maladroite, j'étais peut-être dépourvue de sens de la survie, mais je savais faire confiance à mon instinct. Il m'a toujours dit que Jasper ne me ferait jamais de mal, qu'il ce contrôlait parfaitement bien. Et maintenant, il me soufflait d'avoir confiance en Alice. Alors, je me contentais d'attendre qu'elle prenne la parole la première en la regardant. Heureusement pour mes nerfs, elle prit rapidement la parole.

- Je te connais toi, dit-elle, je connais ton odeur, ton visage m'es familier, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…  
- Je dus avoir l'air choquée et je dus émettre un gémissement plaintif car elle me fixait, intriguée et inquiète. Elle reprit vite la parole.  
- Toi aussi, tu me connais apparemment, continua-t-elle. Je suis désolée si ce que j'ai dis t'a blessée. Ce n'est pas mon but, j'essaie jute de me souvenir. Comment t'appelles-tu?  
- Oh! Alice, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, je suis Bella(je me mordais le dedans des joues sous la douleur de mon ancien nom), Bella Swan de Forks! L'ex petite-amie de ton frère!  
- Bella? Dit-elle, pensive. J'ai un frère?

Elle n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. J'étais désespérée. Si elle venait à ne se souvenir de moi, je crois que c'est cela qui me tuerai. Je la regardais et la détaillais de nouveau. Les blessures de mon rêves étaient parties, mais des petites cicatrices demeuraient encore. Elle était assise en tailleur et réfléchissait le menton entre deux doigts, la main soutenant le coude qui soutenait sa tête, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Je l'avais vue faire ce geste si souvent que je savais que mon Alice ne devait pas être loin! Fatiguée de la regarder, je décidais d'agir.

Je m'approchais soudainement d'elle jusqu'à être genoux contre genoux. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et fixait mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs, mais elle ne dit rien . C'est moi qui lui parlait.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir oubliée, Alice! Dis-je fortement, déterminée. Tu ne peux pas avoir oubliée ta famille! Carslile, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, moi! Tu ne peux pas avoir oubliée le clan Cullen, ton clan! Allez, Alice! Reprend-toi! Ajoutais-je d'une voix suppliante.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais semblait extrêmement songeuse. Elle baissa le regard, rompant le contact visuel entre nous sans pour autant se dégagée de mes mains qui étaient toujours sur ses joues. En baissant les yeux, elle aperçue mon bracelet à breloque. Une à une, elle fit passée les breloques entre ses doigts pour mieux les voir. Après avoir fait le tour plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit la parole. Elle dit quelque chose à chaque breloque.

- Rosalie, la rose, dit-elle doucement, le lutin c'est moi, la note c'est Ed notre pianiste de brio, le livre c'est pour Carslile, la balle de baseballe c'est pour mon grand frère Emmett, le cœur doré c'est celui d'Esmée notre mère, l'orchidée est pour toi ma sœur, l'épée est pour mon meilleur ami Jasper et le dernier c'est le blason des Cullen, notre famille. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je la fixais avec espoir. Mon cœur c'était gonflé à chaque mot et il battait maintenant furieusement. Elle garda le regard baissé quelques instants, avant de ce jeter subitement dans mes bras, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Je la serrais le plus fort que je pouvais contre moi, passant une main apaisante dans son dos pour la rassurée. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle s'éloigna de moi. Ce fut à son tour de prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour mieux encrer son regard dans le mien. Elle essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues en me souriant tendrement.

- Petite sœur, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Dit-elle de sa voix de flûte. Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien! Enfin, autant que le permet la situation.  
- Oh, Alice! Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. J'ai eu si peur quand tu ne m'as pas reconnue! Cela m'aurais tué si tu ne t'étais pas souvenue. Je suis tellement soulagée de te trouvée. Les visions que tu m'envoyais me torturais d'inquiétude.  
- Quels visions? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai trouvée ton collier avec les armoiries Cullen en Amazonie. Depuis que je le porte nuit et jour, je fais des rêves où sois je te voix sois je suis à ta place. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi!  
- Et moi, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiétais. Dit-elle. Comment t'en es-tu sortie?

J'hésitais un instant à lui répondre. Même si , tout à l'heure, elle avait parlé de Jasper en tant que meilleur ami, je ne savais pas si je devais. Puis je croisais son regard bienveillant. Je soupirais en me disant que je lui devait bien ça, que je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher.

- Tout d'abord grâce à la visite d'Esmée et Emmett quand j'ai fait mon mal aise. Dis-je. Esmée ma laissée une carte de crédit illimitée que je puisse profité un peu de la vie. Alors j'ai décidé de voyagée. J'ai fait quelques pays d'Amérique du sud pour terminer par une excursion d'un mois dans la jungle amazonienne. Je partais avec un groupe de touriste que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie hormis le guide. Quand je les ai retrouver prêt à partir, le guide ma dit qu'un nouveau ce joignait à nous et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber, en plein milieu de la jungle, sur nul autre que Jasper Hale!  
- Jasper?!S'écria-t-elle. Tu veux dire, le jasper que je connais?  
- Celui-là même, du moins au début. Répondis-je. Nous avons discutés longuement et il a réussit à passer par dessus sa culpabilité. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais je l'ai aidée à développer une maîtrise presque parfaite des sentiments extérieurs. Maintenant, il est heureux car il peut être lui-même! J'ai hâte que tu rencontre le nouveau Jasper, il est transformé! Même Emmett n'en revenait pas quand il est arrivé à Londres mardi.  
- Je suis contente qu'il soit heureux. Dit-elle. Continue s'il te plaît!  
- Nous sommes devenus très proches rapidement. Je le connais par cœur et vise versa. Il connaît tout de moi et je crois connaître une bonne partie de lui. Après l'Amazonie, nous sommes partis pour l'Angleterre. C'était début septembre. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, je me suis rendu compte que…  
- Que quoi? Demanda-t-elle, tu peux tout me dire Bella!  
- Cat! M'empressais-je de la reprendre. Appelle-moi Cat. J'ai changé de nom avant de débuté mon voyage. C'était des façons que j'avais trouver pour m'en sortir.  
- Cat? Dit-elle.  
- Cat Cullen. Dis-je. Cat c'est le diminutif de catastrophe, nom qui m'eu été attribué par Emmett évidemment. Comme le mot complet était trop long, il l'a raccourcis en Cat et ça me plaisait. Et pas besoin de t'expliquer le nom de famille!  
- Cat, pour catastrophe? Rigola-t-elle. Sa me plaît bien! Allez, continue!  
- Je…Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jasper. Dis-je rapidement en fermant les yeux.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle éclate d'une colère noire, qu'elle hurle, que me tue à la limite, certes extrême, mais quand même. Je ne m'attendais pas, par contre, qu'elle éclate de rire. Je rouvris les yeux et la regardais. Elle se marrait énormément. Son rire joyeux et cristallin qui m'avait tant manqué emplissait la pièce. Je finis tout de même par lui demander quelque chose.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Dis-je en rougissant  
- Bien sûr que non, Cat! Dit-elle en rigolant toujours un peu. En fait, j'avais rompu avec Jazz juste avant de partir. Nous ne sommes fait que pour être amis je crois bien. J'aimerai toujours profondément Jasper, mais autant que tu l'aimes et que lui t'aime!  
- Comment tu le sais? Demandais-je  
- Qu'il t'aime? J'ai vue en vision qu'il tomberait amoureux de toi. Dit-elle. Je ne savais juste pas comment cela ce passerait pour toi, mais j'ai priée très fort!  
- Vraiment? Demandais-je  
- Bah oui! Dit-elle. Tu es ma sœur et lui mon meilleur ami. Si votre destin c'est d'être heureux ensemble, je ferais tout pour que cela arrive! Vous êtes sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux l'un pour l'autre et je me réjouis de vous savoir heureux ensemble!

Je ne pus résister d'avantage, je lui sautais au cou en riant! Je l'aimais tellement. Je m'étais fais des films comme d'habitude. Nous continuâmes de discuter un bon moment de tout et de rien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement.

Alice ce plaça instinctivement en position d'attaque en avant de moi afin de me protéger de celui ou celle qui entrerait. Mais personne n'entra sauf un trousseau de clef qui vola dans la pièce. Nous entendîmes des pas rebrousser chemin puis s'éteindre pour ne laisser que le silence. Alice renifla l'air puis se détendit, il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle s'approcha prudemment du trousseau et le ramassa. Après plusieurs essais, elle réussis à détacher les chaînes de ma cheville. Une fois cette dernier libre, je la massais un moment puis je me mis sur mes deux pieds. Une fois debout, je regardais ma pauvre robe ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Elle était noire de terre et de suie et déchiré dans le bas. La ceinture de soie avait perdu tout son lustre. Je soupirais de tristesse et en m'entendant, Alice rigola et me parla.

- Belle robe! Dit-elle. C'était pour quel occasion?  
- Mon anniversaire. Dit-je. C'est Emmett et Jasper qui l'avait choisi. Elle est foutu maintenant.  
- Ton anniversaire déjà? Dit-elle, étonnée. Enfin, nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant tirons nous d'ici!  
- Je te suis. lui répondis-je

Elle attrapa ma main et nous avançâmes prudemment vers la porte. Nous prîmes une grande respiration, vérifiâmes que la voie était libre et nous nous élançâmes, courant pour sauver notre peau.

Moi, Cat Cullen, j'ai repris un peu d'espoir quant à ma situation car j'ai retrouvée le morceau manquant de mon cœur. Puisse les Dieux veiller sur nous!


	19. Visite éclaire

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Bonjour! Bonjour! Alors tout le monde va bien? Moi je suis en pleine forme, prête à écrire un tas de chapitre! :P Désolé de vous avoir laissez mariner dans le suspence pendant quelques jours mais comme d'habitude, je suis toujours dans l'incapacité d'écrire en début de semaine! Cependant, aujourd'hui je suis en congé alors vous aurez un, voir deux chapitres en plus de celui-ci avant minuit ce soir! Ahah! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire lol Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture! A bientôt tout le monde! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Dix-huit : Visite éclaire_**

J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Il y a deux jours déjà, quand Emmett et moi sommes rentrés de la chasse, nous avons trouvés la maison vide. Dans la chambre, aucune trace de Cat si ce n'est quelques gouttes de sang. Emmett et moi en sommes venus à la conclusion, certes affreuse, que Cat c'était faite enlevée.

Nous nous sommes empressés d'aller fouiller les alentours, mais les traces de son odeur se sont vites perdues au travers des autres. Nous avions fouiller les alentours toute la nuit. Au petit matin, voyant bien que nous ne la retrouvions pas, Emmett a appeler Carslile. Résultat? Le reste de la famille est arrivée dans la fin de la journée d'hier. Enfin, tous sauf Edward.

Sur le coup, j'étais soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas là. Je n'aurais pas à lui expliquer la teneur de mes pensées. Cependant, Carslile a vite briser mon soulagement en me disant qu'il arriverait aujourd'hui car il n'avait pas pu prendre l'avion avant de ce nourrir. Quand notre père nous eut annoncé la nouvelle, Emmett et moi avons songé un instant au suicide histoire de ne pas se faire démolir la tête.

Cela fait plus de 72 heures que Cat a disparue et je tournai en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage. J'avais, dans mes poches, le collier d'Alice, le seul lien qui me restait avec ma meilleure amie et la femme de ma vie. J'avais espéré que le lien fonctionnerai aussi bien avec moi, mais tout ce que j'en obtenais c'est qu'Alice ressentait un immense soulagement et de la joie. Je priais tout les Dieux pour que ces sentiments soient liés à Cat.

Je fini par me poser un instant dans un fauteuil pour regarder les autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Esmée regardait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé, son esprit vagabondant je ne savais où. Elle semblait très triste et profondément inquiète. Malgré ma maîtrise, je ressentait la puissance de son désespoir.

Dans le fauteuil face au mien, Emmett tenait Rosalie dans ses bras. Il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle, elle lui murmurait des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. Au moins une chose de bien, ces deux là s'étaient réconciliés.

Carslile, lui, était parti chercher Edward à l'aéroport. J'allais me relever et recommencer à arpenter le salon quand j'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrire et les voix de Carslile et d'Edward s'élever. Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard de condamnés à l'échafaud. Et avec raison.

Alors que je venais de me lever, Edward déboula dans le salon et m'envoya son poing dans la figure. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. En remettant mes idées en place, je me demandais de quel droit il pouvait ressentir une tell rage? Il avait faillis tuer Bella en l'abandonnant. En fait, il AVAIT TUÉ Bella puisque pour s'en sortir Cat était née. Ce fut à mon tour de m'élancer sur lui et de lui coller une droite en plein visage.

Nous aurions sans doute continuer de nous battre et de détruire le salon, mais Carslile et Emmett nous séparèrent. Emmett me murmura un « joli coup, mais garde moi le prochain». Je rigolais en lui faisant un oui de la tête. IL me relâcha pendant que Carslile tenait toujours Edward. Je respirais un bon coup pour me calmer et je m'avançais vers Edward. Il était temps que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités.

- Dis-moi, Edward, commençais-je, de quel droit te mets-tu si en colère?  
- Parce que tu fous en l'air tout les sacrifices que j'ai fais pour qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité! Dit-il, un grondement dans la voix.  
- Des sacrifices? Dis-je en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Quel sacrifices as-tu fais si ce n'est sa propre vie? Bella est morte par ta faute!  
- Quoi? Dis-il, surpris. Tu as pourtant dis qu'elle a été enlevée.  
- Cat à été enlevé, répondis-je, Bella, elle, est morte en septembre de l'an passé quand tu l'as abandonnée. Elle a changé de nom, de personnalité, de look, de rêves. Bella Swan n'est plus, elle a laissée la place à Cat Cullen. Et il s'en est fallut de peu pour que nous la retrouvions réellement au cimetière et cela, c'est grâce à la visite d'Esmée et d'Emmett.  
- Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur elle? Demanda-t-il.  
- Cela fait un mois et demie que je voyage avec elle. Répondis-je. Nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard dans une expédition dans la jungle amazonienne. Nous sommes partis avec quinze autres personnes seulement, alors nous avons eu suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à se connaître. Grâce à elle, j'ai une maîtrise sur les sentiments extérieurs qui les empêches de m'atteindre. Je peux enfin être moi-même grâce à Cat. Elle m'a confiée sa douleur, sa tristesse, ses joies, ses rêves. Je connais tout de Cat et elle connaît aussi tout de moi. Je crois que je peux dire, en toute modestie, que j'ai contribué à lui sauvée la vie et à reconstruire ce que tu avais détruit.  
- Si je puis me permettre, me dit Emmett en se posant à mes côtés, tu lui as redonné goût à la vie, tu lui as redonné espoir en la vie et en l'amour. Et toi, Edward, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers notre frère, tu devras te faire à l'idée qu'elle ne t'aime plus, qu'elle n'est plus tienne.  
- Qu'en sais-tu Emmett, dit-il. Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant?  
- Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre qu'elle aimait Jasper bien plus qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimée. Tu n'as jamais fait briller ces yeux comme lui sait le faire. Dit-il. Je sais que c'est dure, Edward, mais ce n'est pas en ménageant mes mots que tu comprendras. Ajouta-t-il.

Le silence retomba. Entre temps, Carslile avait relâcher Edward. Ce dernier était immobile, fixant le feu. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant avant de me diriger vers lui et de poser ma main sur son épaule. À mon geste, il releva des yeux interloqués sur moi.

- Tu sais, dis-je, elle ne te déteste pas. Cat est une jeune femme aimante et adorable. Même si elle aurait toute les raisons de le faire, elle ne t'en veux pas et ne te déteste pas. Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Tu ne retrouvera peut-être pas une amoureuse en elle, mais tu trouveras certainement une amie, une sœur exceptionnelle.  
- Je…Merci, Jasper. Dit-il. Je suis désolé pour le coup de tout à l'heure. Prend soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ajouta-il.  
- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne paraît déjà plus! répondit-je avec un sourire.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand nous entendîmes tous la porte d'entré s'ouvrire à la volée. Stupéfait, nous attendîmes sans bouger de voir qui apparaîtrait dans l'entré du salon. Je crois que nous ne nous attendions pas à cela.

Dans le cadre de la porte, ce tenait Alice avec un reste de jeans et un reste de débardeur, la peau striée de cicatrices et à ses côtés ce tenait Cat vêtu de sa robe blanche que nous lui avions offert pour son anniversaire. À peine eu-je finis de les regardées que Cat se précipitait vers moi. J'eu tout juste le temps de l'attraper.

Je la serrais le plus fort que je pouvais sans lui faire mal. J'avais enfoui mon visage dans son cou et je respirais son parfum, embrassais sa peau. Chaque fibre de mon corps la réclamais et je la sentais frissonnée de plaisir dans mes bras. J'aurais pu passer des heures ainsi, à la tenir dans mes bras, si ce n'était du cris tonitruant qu'Emmett lança soudainement.

- Alice! Cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer.  
- Bon, il était temps que quelqu'un me remarque! Dit-elle en emplissant le salon de son rire cristallin.

Après Emmett, ce fut au tour d'Esmée de serrer Alice très fort dans ses bras. Notre mère était heureuse, tous ses enfants étaient de nouveau réunis. Carslile prit le relais, puis vint Rosalie. Ensuite, je délaissais Cat un instant pour aller prendre ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqués, petit lutin! Lui dis-je  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais! Répondit-elle. Prend soin de ma petite sœur, je te la confie! Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas! Lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Elle quitta mes bras en m'embrassant sur la joue et en riant devant l'air de Cat. La soirée passa sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Alice c'était éclipsée avec Edward un moment. Quand ils furent revenus, les choses avaient l'air de s'être arrangées entre eux. Cela faisait longtemps que notre famille n'avait pas été au complet et heureuse à ce point. Il fut convenue, au cours des discussions, que désormais la famille Cullen rentrerait à Forks et que Cat était bien sûr la bienvenue chez nous. Cependant, Cat, Emmett, Alice et moi, nous décidâmes de voyager encore un peu tout les quatre avant de rentrer à la maison.

Vers 21h00, je remarquai que Cat tombait de sommeil. Maintenant que l'adrénaline et la pression étaient retombés, le sommeil la rattrapait. Je nous excusais au près des autres, la pris dans mes bras et montais à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre, je la déposais délicatement sur le lit. Alors que j'allais me relever pour la laisser se changer, elle attrapa le col de ma chemise et m'attira à elle tandis qu'elle s'étendait sur le dos. Je me retrouvais donc au dessus d'elle les mains et les jambes de chaque côtés d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne pu résister à la tentation et je l'embrassais fougueusement.

Alors qu'elle répondait à mon baiser avec autant de fougue, ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes se baladaient sur ses hanches et son ventre. Nous finîmes par nous séparer car elle avait besoin d'air. Je relevais la tête un instant pour la regarder. Son souffle était saccadé, sa respiration rapide. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres gonflés. Elle était magnifique. Je fixais mes yeux aux siens et je fus soufflé par ce que j'y vis. Dans ses yeux incandescent, je pouvais y lire du désire. Désire qu'elle pouvait aisément lire dans mon regard également.

Je ne pus résister d'avantage et je replongeais à la recherche de ses lèvres. Ses mains déboutonnaient ma chemise alors que je lui arrachais carrément le reste de la robe qu'elle portait. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour la regarder de nouveau. Elle était parfaite. Sa peau pâle et douce m'attirait comme un aimant. Elle, elle n'était pas en reste. Ses mains chaudes caressaient mon torse doucement, en le découvrant. Peu à peu, elles se firent plus aventureuses et elles descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon qui ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre le reste. Nous étions dorénavant tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Mon désir m'embrasais les reins et je voyais bien qu'il en était de même pour elle. Alors sans attendre, nous nous engageâmes sur la route menant au 7e ciel.

Il était très tard lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir, enroulée dans les draps du lit. Je m'étais allongé à ses côtés après avoir remit mon boxer et mes jeans. Je venais de passer le moment le plus intense de mon existence. Au sourire satisfait qu'elle gardait même en dormant, je devinais qu'il en était de même pour elle. Je l'aimais à un point tell que s'en était presque inimaginable.

Je levais les yeux un instant pour regarder la tête de lit. Même si je m'étais laissé aller comme jamais avec elle, j'avais fait attention à ne pas la blesser. Bien qu'elle aura probablement quelques bleus demain matin, c'est la tête de lit qui avait prit le plus gros des coups, elle était en morceaux. En constatant les dégâts, je priais le ciel pour ne pas trop avoir fait de bruit pour éviter les moments embarrassants qui pourrait avoir lieu demain matin. Mais, en fait, peu importait du moment que Cat était avec moi et qu'elle m'aimait.

Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de me lever pour aller prendre une douche. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'eu l'occasion de le faire car en revenant dans la chambre, à nouveau elle avait disparue. À la place qu'elle occupait trente minutes plus tôt, ce trouvais un carton avec une inscription.

« Cette fois, vous ne la reverrez jamais. Elle est à nous. »

Moi, Jasper Hale, j'ai atteint le paradis avec Cat Cullen et maintenant j'atteindrai l'enfer sans elle.


	20. Questions Réponses Désespoir

_**Note de Lily Jolie :** Re bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici maintenant le chapitre 19! je ne vous jase pas trop longtemps cette fois, mais je veux juste dire un immense merci, encore, à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews! j'ai dépassé les 160 et je suis vraiment heureuse et touchée alors merci à tous! Le chapitre 20 viendra tard dans la soirée (heure de l'est au québec, il est présentement 18h15 lol)! Alors je vous laisse! Enjoy and Review ;)_

* * *

**_Broken_**

_**Chapitre Dix-neuf : Questions + Réponses = Désespoir**_

Je discutais doucement avec Rosalie et Esmée quand nous entendîmes Jasper lancer un hurlement de pure douleur. Jamais depuis que je le connaissais je ne l'avais entendu émettre un tel son. Je fus la première sur mes pieds et à me précipiter à l'étage. Les autres étaient pétrifiés.

Quand je passais le seuil de la porte, je notais immédiatement l'absence de Cat. Je posais ensuite mes yeux sur Jasper. Il était à genoux à côté du lit, ses deux bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps et sa tête était baissée. D'énormes sanglots silencieux le secouaient. Je me posais doucement à ses côtés et soulevais son visage avec mes doigts pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. C'est en voyant toute la douleur et le désespoir qui noyaient ses prunelles que je reçus une vision.

_Un grand vampire musclé transportait Cat sur son épaule. Cette dernière était enroulée dans un drap et semblait nue en dessous. Elle frappait des pieds et des mains dans l'espoir futile de pouvoir le faire lâcher prise. Elle finit par arrêter de se débattre quand le vampire lui attrapa les jambes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et je fis de même. Je crois que l'horreur que je lis dans ses yeux doit faire écho à celui qui est dans les miens. Ce corridor et les portes que le transpercent, nous l'avons déjà traversé en sens inverse ensemble. Les Volturi, ce sont eux qui ont ma sœur! Ma vision se termine sur deux mains blanches refermant une chaîne à sa cheville et le son déchirant d'un profond sanglot._

Je reviens à moi et j'attire Jasper dans mes bras et je m'agrippe à son dos le plus fort possible. Je me mis à sangloter avec lui, nous sommes inconsolables. Il sait que j'ai eu une vision, mais il ne me pose pas de question, car il sait que j'ai vu Cat, que j'ai compris et les détails seraient trop durs à supporter pour lui.

Les autres sont entrés dans la chambre, je le sais, car j'entends vaguement leurs voix nous parler, mais je suis incapable de répondre. Emmett vint s'asseoir par terre à nos côtés et pose sa tête sur mon épaule et une main dans le dos de Jasper. Il avait compris dès le cri de notre frère.

Nous avons dû demeurer tous les trois ainsi pendant une éternité, car quand nous émergeâmes de notre douleur il faisait jour dehors. Un regard au cadre de porte pour me rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que Carslile. Il me fit signe qu'il descendait en me faisant comprendre que lui et les autres nous attendaient en bas. Je transmis le message aux garçons et nous descendîmes les rejoindre, Emmett et moi en soutenant, chacun de notre côté, Jasper qui était plongé dans un état de léthargie me rappelant trop celui de Bella il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Une fois au salon, nous installâmes Jasper dans un fauteuil et je me posais sur l'accoudoir gardant l'une de ses mains dans les miennes. Emmett vint se placer derrière le fauteuil, préférant rester debout. Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie n'y tint plus et posa la question fatidique.

- Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il, inquiète.  
- Ils ont de nouveau enlevé Cat. Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Bien qu'ils avaient pensé à cette éventualité, ils avaient espéré qu'elle soit partie de son propre chef, c'eut été moins difficile pour eux, je crois. Toujours est-il qu'ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment, moment pendant lequel je tentais de réconforter Jasper qui s'était mis à trembler en entendant le nom de son amour. Cette fois, ce fut Esmée qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui? Qui lui en voulait à un tel point pour l'enlever une deuxième fois? Dit-elle, des sanglots pleins la voix.  
- Qui d'autre que les Volturi auraient pu réussir à enlever une humaine dans une maison pleine de vampires? Dis-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui veulent, mais elle doit avoir quelque chose qu'Aro, Marcus et Caïus doivent convoiter intensément pour l'enlever une deuxième fois. Ajoutais-je sachant que la question viendra tôt ou tard.  
- Connaissant ces trois-là comme je les connais, dit Carslile, pas la peine de débarquer à voltera, car elle ne sera pas là-bas et ils ne nous diront rien. Nous récolterons tout au plus la mort ce qui n'aidera pas vraiment Cat.  
- Alors, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire? Demanda Edward. Nous ne pouvons pas la sauver?  
-Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle s'échappera de nouveau bien que cela me paraisse impossible. Dit-il tristement. Nous pouvons aussi espérer, qu'au mieux ils la transformeront et la laisseront partir. Sinon, nous ne la retrouverons pas vivante. Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Personne n'ajouta rien et Jasper s'accrocha à ma taille comme à une bouée. Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules et embrassais sa tête pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Rosalie avait rejoint Emmett et le serrait maintenant très fort dans ses bras.

Elle et moi avions constaté, hier, qu'en peu de temps, Jasper, Cat et Emmett étaient devenus très proches les uns des autres. Ils étaient devenus un trio inséparable. La disparition de Cat secouait fortement autant Jasper qu'Emmett.

C'était maintenant à mon tour de prier les Dieux pour que Cat nous revienne entière, qu'elle soit vivante ou vampire peu m'importait du moment qu'elle nous revenait. Encore une fois, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir pleurer les larmes qui me brûlaient le coin des yeux.

Moi, Alice Cullen, je suis morte encore une fois alors que ma petite sœur m'a été enlevée.


	21. Surprises dans une cage dorée

_**Le blabla habituel de Lily Jolie : **Tien! j'ai décidé de changé ma rubrique de blabla de nom lol alors voici, comme promis, le chapitre 20!! Ahah! déjà 20 chapitres, sa va vite vous toruvez pas? bon je suis certaine que vous ne vous en plaignez pas hein! loll Enfin j'aime bien ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!Moi je ne dis qu'une chose, je veux l'appart de Cat! lol enfin, bonne lecture à tous moi je vous dis bonne nuit (23h52 heure de l'Est, province de Québec lol) Enjoy and Review! ^.^_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Vingt : Surprises dans une cage dorée._**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. J'ai passé plusieurs fois par la même routine, sanglots, sommeil agité, réveil brutal, peur et retour au début. Je suis presque certaine qu'on m'a remise dans la même cellule. Je souhaitais, à mon arrivée, que tout ceci fut un cauchemar et que je me réveillerai aux côtés d'un Jasper souriant. Maintenant, je savais que ce n'était que la triste réalité.

J'étais toujours enroulée dans mon drap, toujours nue, et j'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je me ramassais dans un coin, tenant fortement le drap autour de mon pauvre corps. Une femme, une mortelle j'en parierais mon drap, entra. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et déposa devant moi un plateau. D'un côté ce trouvait de la nourriture et de l'autre, des vêtements. Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait partir sans rien dire, elle m'adressa la parole.

- Si tu veux, me dit-elle d'une voix douce, je peux tenir ton drap pour empêcher les gardes de se rincer l'œil pendant que tu te change.

Je ne répondit rien mais lui tendait quand même mon drap. Je frissonnais de froid à cause du courant d'air que le mouvement du tissus engendra et me précipitait sur les vêtements. J'y trouvais des sous-vêtements à ma taille, un jeans noir, une chemise blanche et une veste de laine noire également. Normalement, tous auraient été à ma taille, j'avais bien vérifié les grandeurs, mais je ne parvenais pas à attacher mon jeans et les derniers boutons de ma chemise.

Intriguée, je regardais mon ventre en y passant ma main. Ce que j'y découvris me fit crier de stupeur. Mon ventre était légèrement arrondis, comme après quelques mois de grossesse. Mais c'était impossible. Même si j'était tombée enceinte, Jasper et moi n'avions fait l'amour que depuis quelques jours tout au plus! Je sentis la panique montée en moi et la fit redoublée rien qu'en pensant que Jasper n'était pas là pour la calmée.

Mon cri avait dut alerté ma compagne car elle avait laissé tomber le drap et c'était approchée de moi. Elle pausa une main sur mon épaule et accrocha son regard au mien. La douce que je pouvais y lire était rassurante et je sentis ma panique descendre tranquillement. Une fois redevenue moi-même autant que possible, je lui parlais.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée à me calmer. Dis-je. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un pouvoir d'empathie par hasard? Ajoutais-je  
- C'est ça! Répondit-elle, surprise. Même si je ne suis qu'une humaine, je possède un don d'empathie assez important selon Aro. Mon nom c'est Moira, au fait.  
- Moi c'est Cat. Dis-je. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton don que tu es ici? Lui demandais-je ensuite.  
- Oui. J'étais dans la même situation que toi au début. Répondit-elle. J'ai été enlevée il y a 2 ans déjà.  
- Et tu n'as jamais tentée de t'échapper? Demandais-je surprise.  
- Si, mais j'ai vite compris que cela ne servait à rien. Dit-elle. Mais depuis que j'ai acceptée de coopérer, j'habite un petit loft quelques étages plus haut avec d'autres filles dans ma situation. Nous sommes bien traitée, tu sais. Ajouta-t-elle pour me rassurer.  
- Mais pourquoi moi? Dis-je désespérée. Je n'ai pas de don particulier!  
- On m'a dit que tu pouvais résister à un vampire qui peut lire dans les pensées, c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle  
- Ouais… Mon ex petit-copain pouvait lire dans les pensées de tous sauf moi. Dis-je. Ce serait un don d'après toi?  
- C'est ce qu'eux pense, en tout cas. Dit-elle. Écoute Cat, je crois pouvoir dire en te regardant que tu es enceinte…  
- Mais c'est impossible! M'exclamais-je. J'étais encore vierge il y a moins d'une semaine!  
- Il existe quelques cas de grossesse dans le genre de la tienne. Dit-elle. Elles ne durent habituellement qu'un à deux mois car les bébés se développent à une vitesse folle.  
- Vraiment? Demandais-je. Alors, je suis vraiment enceinte? Ajoutais-je en posant les mains sur mon ventre.  
- Je crois que nous en avons la preuve flagrante! Dit-elle. Écoute, si tu veux bien t'en sortir, enfin aussi bien que la situation le permet, fait ce qu'on te dira. C'est le premier enfant-vampire qui naîtra au sein du clan et ils te traiteront comme une perle. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton bébé. Ajouta-t-elle  
- Moira, dis-je, promet-moi de restée à mes côtés, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être seule!  
- Comment peux-tu demander une tell chose à une fille que tu viens tout juste de rencontrée et qui pourrait très bien être un agent infiltré pour le compte des seigneurs du clan? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
- Bah, si tu étais une agent, tu n'en aurais pas parlée et tu ne serais pas si gentille avec moi. Dis-je en souriant. Et, j'ai un instinct infaillible. Il ne m'a encore jamais trompé et il m'a sauvé la vie quelques fois.  
- Et bien, dit-elle en souriant à son tour, je crois que ton instinct ne te trompe pas, encore une fois. Je te promet de rester à tes côtés, c'est fait pour ça les amies, non? Ajouta-t-elle.  
- Merci Moira! Dis-je. Que va-t-il ce passer maintenant?  
- J'avais pour ordre de te vêtir, de te faire manger et de t'amener aux maîtres si tu étais coopérante. Dit-elle  
- Les vêtements, ça peut aller pour maintenant. Manger? Hors de question! Rien que l'odeur me soulève le cœur. Et pour ce qui des maîtres? Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix! Dis-je sur un ton fatalise.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, dit Moira. Ça ira!

Elle me prit la main et me guida vers la porte. Pendant que nous remontâmes quelques étages, je fis un bilan de ma situation. On m'avait enlevée pour mon don, j'étais donc un simple rat de laboratoire. Je risquais d'ailleurs d'être le rat préféré puisque j'étais enceinte. Enceinte, rien que le fais d'y penser me faisait sourire malgré tout. Malgré le fait que je ne quitterais sans doute jamais cet endroit, malgré le fait que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais le père de mon enfant, malgré le fait que je ne reverrais jamais ma famille et malgré bien d'autres choses, le fait d'être enceinte me faisait sourire, me faisait du bien.

Ma nouvelle amie m'avait dit que si je coopérais, je serais bien traitée. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, après tout, s'ils aimaient tant que cela étudier les choses, un enfant-vampire, créature tellement rare, devrait les intéresser au plus haut point.

Moira me sorti de mes pensées en me disant que nous étions arrivées. Nous prîmes une grande respiration et elle poussa les battants de la grande porte de bois. Elle me guida dans une salle de trône digne, comme tout le reste, des plus grands châteaux médiévaux anglais. Trois trônes étaient installés sur une estrade au fond de la pièce. Moira me guida au pied de cette estrade.

Aro, Marcus et Caïus semblaient venir de la nuit des temps. Ils étaient si vieux qu'un voile blanchâtre couvraient leur pupilles rouges. Leur peau semblait aussi fragile que du papyrus, et probablement aussi vieille. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux blond-blanc et les deux autres, de courts cheveux noirs. Leurs traits semblaient tellement travaillés par les âges qu'il était difficile de savoir de quel race d'homme ils étaient nés. En nous voyant, Aro se leva et s'approcha de nous.

- Isabella Marie Swan, dit-il, je suis réellement ravi de t'accueillir parmi nous.  
- Cat Cullen, je vous en pris. Dis-je aimablement. Bella Swan est morte il y a quelques mois.  
- Et bien, soit! Dit-il. Cat Cullen, bienvenue chez les Volturi. Ta présence aux côtés de Moira signifie-t-elle que tu accepte de coopérer?  
- Oui, monsieur. Répondis-je le plus poliment possible.  
- Très bien! Dit-il en claquant des mains joyeusement. À l'avenir, quand tu t'adressera à nous, c'est maîtres, mes seigneurs ou autre chose du même acabit. Compris?  
- Compris mon seigneur. Dis-je simplement.

Aro n'ajouta rien pendant un instant et se rapprocha pour mieux me détailler. Il m'examina de la tête au pied et finis, inéluctablement, par pauser son regard sur mon ventre. Instinctivement, je pausais mes mains dessus en signe de protection. Il sourit devant mon geste et s'approcha de moi. Une fois assez prêt, il posa sa main sur mon ventre. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que je bloquais son pouvoir, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il accrocha son regard au miens avant de me parler.

- Et bien, très chère, quel belle surprise! Dit-il  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Aro? Demanda l'un des deux autres.  
- Notre nouvelle compagne est enceinte, Caïus. Répondit-il. Et le père est un vampire, je me trompe? Ajouta-t-il à mon encontre.  
- Vous avez raison mon seigneur. Dis-je  
- Comme ce nomme le père? Demanda Aro.  
- Jasper Hale, mon seigneur. Répondis-je  
- L'un des fils de Carslile Cullen? Demanda-t-il  
- Celui-là même, mon maître. Répondis-je de nouveau  
- C'est embêtant. Dit-il. Nous nous sommes mis une famille et un ami puissant à dos. Enfin, si cela peut rassurer Carslile, nous prendrons grand soin de toi et de ton enfant, sois en certaine. Me dit-il.  
- Merci mon seigneur. Dis-je, soulagée.  
- Moira? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, maître? Dit-elle  
- Occupe-toi bien de Cat, tu m'as bien comprise? Dit-il.  
- Oui mon seigneur! Je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle. Répondit-elle.  
- C'est ce que j'attend de toi. dit-il. S'il lui arrive la moindre chose fâcheuse, je te tiendrais responsable. Maximilien, dit-il en se tournant vers un garde, guide ces deux jeunes femmes vers la suite bleue. Elle sera leur nouvelle résidence.

Maximilien accepta d'un signe de tête presque militaire et se détourna. Sans un mot de plus, Moira attrapa ma mains et me guida à la suite de notre escorte.

Je m'étais faite honte à moi-même pendant cet entretien. Je n'avais jamais été aussi docile et je détestais cela, mais si c'est ce que je devais faire pour protéger la vie de mon enfant, je sacrifierai dignité et tout ce que j'ai d'autre pour lui.

Maximilien nous fit pénétrer dans la suite bleue comme l'avait nommée Aro. Notre escorte nous quitta après avoir refermé la porte. Moi, j'étais scotcher devant le décor. L'entré donnait dans un living room ultra moderne. La décoration était parfaite. Les murs étaient blancs avec d'immenses fleures noires et autres feuillages peint en noir. Sur le mur face à l'entré, se trouvait une immense télévision écran plat HD qui était entourée d'un système de cinéma maison et d'une super chaîne stéréo. Un immense canapé noir, disposé en demi carré, se trouvais devant la télé. Un pouf assortis était au centre. Les quelques éléments décos, coussins et autres, étaient vert lime. Le tout se trouvait sur une magnifique moquette blanche à poils longs.

A droite de l'entré, à l'extrémité du living, se trouvait deux portes en verres derrières lesquelles se cachait la cuisine. Une cuisine magnifique d'ailleurs. Électroménager en inox, murs blancs, accents décos noirs et verts. Une grand table pouvant recevoir près de dix personnes, un îlot avec des tabourets et un immense comptoir. Les portes d'armoires étaient faites de verre transparent, laissant ainsi voir les assiettes et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Bref, la cuisine s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le living room.

À gauche de l'entré, tout près de la porte, se trouvait un large corridor. Cinq portes, deux de chaque côtés et une au fond. La première à droite donnait sur une magnifique chambre aux tons pastels. Lit à baldaquin, grand bureau de travail, moquette à poils longs, grande baie vitrée. Tout dans cette chambre était coloré et joyeux. Voyant l'air que j'affichais, Moira rigola en disant qu'elle la prenait.

La première porte à gauche donnait sur une autre chambre. Celle-ci était définitivement la mienne. Un grand lit à baldaquin était installé dans un coin. Les draps et couvertures le recouvrant étaient tous dans les tons de bleus et de violets. La moquette à poil long, encore une fois, était d'un bleu clair. Une causeuse dans un coin, une bibliothèque pleine d'ouvrage à côté. Une porte à droite menait vers une salle de bain assortie. Baignoire sur pied immense, douche tout aussi grande.

Une porte à gauche, près de la causeuse, donnait sur une seconde chambre. Toute dans les tons de verts et de roses, c'était une chambre d'enfant. Un magnifique berceau de forme ronde était suspendu au plafond au centre de la pièce. Un ciel de lit vaporeux d'un blanc doux entourait le berceau. Dans chaque coin, se trouvait ce qui serait utile. Table à langer, jouets, rocking chair ultra confortable et un tas d'autre chose. Une porte menait directement au corridor. Moira souriait devant mes yeux embués de larmes. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêvée d'une aussi jolie chambre d'enfant.

Nous retournâmes dans le corridor et nous ouvrîmes la deuxième porte à droite. Il s'agissait d'un walk-in de style espagnol destiné à Moira, le bébé et moi. Cette pièce était immense, probablement plus grande que le salon de Charlie à Forks. Les étagères et poutres étaient déjà remplis des vêtements de Moira et d'autres à mon intention. Une porte à l'intérieur menait directement à une salle d'eau très design. Une seconde porte donnait également dans le couloir, celle du fond.

Après notre visite, Moira et moi, nous regagnâmes le salon. Assises devant la télé, un immense bol de popcorn et du pepsi à profusion pour noyer mon chagrin, je m'effondrais en pleur dans les bras de mon amie. Notre appartement était peut-être magnifique, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins une prison dorée. Je finis par rejoindre mon lit après avoir remerciée Moira pour sa gentillesse. Je me suis endormie avant même que ma tête ne touche à l'oreiller, épuisée d'avant tant pleurée.

Moi, Cat Cullen, j'ai atteint le paradis avec Jasper Hale et maintenant j'atteindrai l'enfer sans lui dans cette prison dorée. Puisse notre enfant me donner la force de survivre.


	22. Je veux avoir des réponses, c'est clair?

_**Le blabla habituel de Lily Jolie :** Salut tout le monde! Bon je ne vous jase pas longtemps parce que je suis crevée, il est 23h42 et je travail demain matin! Alors voici le chapitre 21! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à tous pour les reviews!!Et merci Steti, pour ton aide! j'ai peut-être une idée, je te tiens au courant ;) alors à bientôt tout le monde! Bonne nuit, bonjour, Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Vingt et un : Je veux des réponses, c'est clair?_**

Carslile disait que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour Cat! C'était insensé! Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser tombée! Peu de temps après que tout le monde eu retrouvé le silence, je sortis en trombe incapable de rester sans rien faire. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, je pouvais le comprendre j'ai tout fait pour quand on y pense, mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonnée, pas encore.

J'étais donc à l'aéroport, sans bagage, et j'attrapais in extrémiste un vol en destination de l'Italie. Durant toute la durée du vol, je tapais des pieds à force d'impatience. Je dus me retenir plus d'une fois de ne pas mordre mon voisin qui ronflait plus fort qu'un bulldozer. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir. Bon ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'avais pas fait de carnage dans l'avion, mais je l'avais légèrement fait trébucher c'est tout. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas me boucher le chemin!

Enfin, une fois extirpé de l'avion, les douanes passées, une Ferrari Enzo entre les mains, je pris la route pour Voltéra. Comme je roulais à plus de 200 km/heure, je fus à destination en un rien de temps. Je garais la voiture en bordure du chemin et j'ouvris à la volée les portes de l'imposant château du clan Volturi. Plusieurs diront que je suis suicidaire, si je l'étais c'est ici que je viendrais d'ailleurs, mais j'étais simplement amoureux de ma meilleure amie.

En un instant, les gardes furent sur moi et j'envoyais rencontrer le mur aux quatre qui essayèrent de m'arrêter. Je grognais à leur rencontre et leur dis simplement que je voulais voir Aro. C'est Démétri et Félix, deux vampires que j'avais déjà rencontrés, qui me conduisirent à leur maître.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une grande porte de bois ouvragée. Ils la poussèrent et me firent signe d'entrer. J'entrais donc dans la salle du trône la tête haute, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Mes deux escortes entrèrent après moi. En me voyant, Aro se leva et s'approcha en souriant.

- Edward Cullen. Dit-il. Bienvenue à Voltéra! Serais-tu venu te joindre enfin à nous?  
- Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour cela, Aro. Dis-je, acide. Si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir ce que vous avez fait de Bella Swan!  
- Bella Swan? Dit-il. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, c'était ta copine il me semble. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je saurais où elle est?  
- Ma sœur Alice a vu que c'est vous qui l'avez enlevée. Dis-je. Vous savez comme moi que ses visions ne se trompent que rarement! Alors, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait de Bella et la laisser partir!  
- Je suis désolé mon ami, mais je n'ai aucune Bella Swan ici. Dit Aro.  
- Vous avez raison, dis-je, mais je vois que vous avez Cat Cullen. Ne mentez pas, Aro, vous savez que je peux lire vos pensées. Alors, où est-elle? Ajoutais-je  
- Je conviens que miss Cullen est parmi nous. Dit-il, prudent, mais pourquoi je répondrais à vos questions, M. Cullen?  
- Parce que nous parlons ici d'un enlèvement. Dis-je. Vous savez ce que vous risquez avec un clan comme le nôtre à dos. Vous feriez mieux de la libérer!  
- Il en est hors de question! Tonna Aro d'une voix forte. Nous avons cette fille et alors? Vous n'y pouvez rien! Je te laisse quitter cet endroit en vie, mais retiens bien ce que je vais te dire! Si toi, ou n'importe lequel membre de ta famille, revient ici, tu mourras. Et elle aussi. Ajouta-t-il.  
- Ne croyez pas que je lâcherais le morceau si facilement, Aro. Dis-je, de la rage plein la voix. Vous avez gagné une bataille, mais pas encore la guerre. Nous n'abandonnerons pas!  
- Tu peux toujours espérer, Cullen, mais cela ne te servira à rien. Dit-il. Va-t'en d'ici et transmets un message à Carslile.  
- Tout dépendra de la teneur de ce message! Répondis-je.  
- Dis-lui que d'ici deux mois tout au plus, j'aurais besoin de ses compétences de médecin. Me dit Aro.  
- Et pourquoi devrait-il vous venir en aide alors que vous détenez l'une de ses filles? Demandais-je, cynique.  
- Parce qu'il en ira de la vie de sa dite fille. Nous pourrions nous-mêmes nous occuper de la situation, mais cela pourrait être dangereux pour sa vie et je tiens la gardée vivante! Dit-il  
- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal….commençais-je  
- Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal! Dit-il, énervé. C'est pour cela que j'aurais besoin de Carslile bientôt.  
- Pourrons-nous la ravoir après? Demandais-je  
- Pas tant qu'elle me sera utile! Dit-il. Allez! Va-t'en avant que je ne change d'avis. Cette conversation m'ennuie. Ajouta-t-il.

Aro ferma la bouche et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. J'eus envie, à cet instant, de lui sauter dessus et de le démembrer, de le tuer à petit feu, tellement je le haïssais, mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Je me détournais donc et quittais la salle du trône, Démétri et Félix sur les talons.

Alors que j'allais sortir du château par la grande porte, je captais les pensées de mes deux escortes. J'entendis le message de Félix d'abord puis celui de Démétri.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillons sur elle. Cat Cullen est le nouveau bijou du clan, elle est en sécurité. C'est nous qui avons convaincu Aro de faire venir Carslile quand le moment sera venu. Je sais que nous ne t'avons jamais donné de raison de le faire, mais fais-nous confiance, il n'arrivera rien à Cat. »

« Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons le faire dans les mois qui viennent, ni même dans les 5 années qui viendront, mais je te jure que lorsque nous le pourrons, nous ferons sortir Cat de cet enfer. Fais-nous confiance et tu retrouveras ton amie le plus tôt possible. »

Je restais pantois un instant, puis leur adressais un signe de tête pour les remercier. Effectivement, ils ne m'avaient jamais donné de raison de les croire, mais mon instinct me disait qu'ils étaient sa seule chance de sortir d'ici un jour. Après leur avoir fait signe, je sortis dehors et fonçais vers ma Ferrari.

Je repris aussitôt le chemin pour Rome où je devrais reprendre l'avion. Cette fois, je fis le chemin tranquillement(150 km/h) pour pouvoir réfléchir et me calmer les nerfs.

En résumé, Aro me confirmait qu'ils avaient Cat. Son état de santé était précaire au point qu'ils auraient besoin de Carslile bientôt. Félix et Démétri, contre toute attente, étaient ses anges gardiens. Et le pire, c'est que moi, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et même Carslile, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour la sauver. Tout cela ajouté au fait qu'elle ne m'aime plus, qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Jasper et que lui et Emmett ne se sont pas gênés pour enfreindre les règles que j'avais établies pour sa sécurité, j'en aurais hurlé de rage si cela n'aurait pas fait exploser les vitres de la voiture.

Comme en début de matinée, j'attrapais in extremis un vol pour Londres où les autres devaient toujours se trouver. En attendant l'embarquement dans la salle d'attente, je regardais la messagerie de mon cellulaire. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient toutes trois laissé des tonnes de messages textes au point de saturer ma boîte de réception. La boîte de réception de ma messagerie vocale devait, elle aussi, être saturée, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter leurs remontrances et leurs inquiétudes. J'éteignis finalement mon cellulaire quand fut venu le temps de monter dans l'appareil.

J'atteignis Londres quelques heures plus tard, en fin de soirée. Malgré un vol très calme, aucun voisin dérangeant, j'étais toujours sur les nerfs. En approchant de la maison, j'entendis tout le brouhaha de leurs pensées parfois cohérentes, parfois non. Je soupirais et entrais.

Je les retrouvais tous au salon. Les filles arpentaient le salon sous la nervosité et l'inquiétude. Jasper était prostré dans un fauteuil et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Emmett était derrière lui, lui aussi immobile et Carslile essayait de me joindre de nouveau au téléphone. Ceux qui étaient en mouvement suspendirent tout geste en me voyant.

- Mais où étais-tu passé, bon sang! Me demanda Rosalie, hors d'elle.  
- En Italie. Répondis-je simplement.  
- En Italie? Mais t'es malade, mon pauvre Edward! Répondit-elle à son tour.  
- Je voulais des réponses, je les ais eut, c'est simple! Dis-je.  
- Qu'as-tu appris? Me demanda Carslile après avoir calmé Rose.  
- Ils ont Cat, Aro me l'a confirmé avec ses grandes phrases. Dis-je. Et ils ne la laisseront pas partir de si tôt. Ajoutais-je, sinistre.  
- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas. Aro m'a chargé de te dire qu'ils auront bientôt, d'ici deux mois maximum, besoin de tes talents de médecins. Lui répondis-je. Pour Cat. Ajoutais-je.  
- Que les Dieux la protègent. Dit-il. Si c'est pour elle, j'irais. Je ne peux cependant rien promettre quant à sa libération. Ajouta-t-il devant l'espoir naissant dans les yeux des filles.  
- Pour l'instant, dis-je, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre.

La conversation se termina sur cette phrase. La pire à mon avis. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre. Attendre et prier tous les Dieux de l'univers qu'elle soit encore vivante quand Carslile sera appelé à Voltéra. En attendant, comme ma colère, ma rancœur et ma tristesse ne s'étaient pas calmées, je sortis chasser. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt la plus près pour y faire un carnage parmi les pauvres bêtes qui l'habitaient.

Moi, Edward Cullen, je suis mort avec Bella Swan après que je lui eu arraché le cœur pour le broyer de mes mains blanches. Et je meurs encore avec la disparition de Cat.


	23. La plus belle merveille du monde

_**Le blabla de Lily Jolie : **Salut tout le monde! Revoilà votre dévouée auteure qui se fait saigner les doigts tellement je travail vite pour vous loll Non mais sérieusement, voici le chapitre 22! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Personnellement, j'adore ma petite merveille ;) lol Sinon, merci à tout le monde pour les reviews! Je suis désolées pour celles auquels je n'ai pas répondu pour les chaptires précédents, mais j'en reçois tellement et je suis débordée par un tas de truc! Sachez seulement que je suis profondément désolée de ne pas vous répondre mais que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font réellement plaisir! Bon aussi, j'ai atteint le 190 review! Pour celui ou celle qui me fait la 200e, je lui offre un petit one shot de Twilight avec le sujet de son choix! enfin, je donnerai plus de détail à mon ou ma deux-centième revieweuse( ou revieweur lol)! Bon je vous laisse, encore une fois il est 23:36 (j'écris bcp de soir lol) et je suis, devinez quoi, crevée lol! alors, Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Vingt-deux : La plus belle merveille du monde _**

J'étais prisonnière des Volturi depuis bientôt deux mois et j'en avais déjà assez. Tous les jours, Aro venait me rendre visite avec un autre vampire qui m'auscultait. De jour en jour, ils avaient pu noter la dégradation de mon état. J'étais faible, car je ne mangeais presque plus. Ma peau avait retrouvé le teint verdâtre et malade que j'avais à Jacksonville. Mes cernes violets étaient revenus, eux aussi. J'étais d'ailleurs au repos forcé depuis un mois et demi. « Tu ne quittes pas ta chambre, c'est un ordre ! ». Voilà ce que m'avait dit Aro en voyant mon état se dégrader à ce point. Et moi, je n'avais pu répondre qu'un « oui maître ». J'haïssais ma vie ici et entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, je priais pour sortir d'ici un jour.

Moira était un ange. Elle demeurait presque toujours avec moi, répondant à presque tout mes caprices de femme enceinte sans rechigner. En fait, ça la faisait beaucoup rire quand je piquais des crises pour des raisons stupides. Quand j'étais seule, je priais aussi pour pouvoir la sortir d'ici avec moi.

Présentement, elle était assise dans la causeuse dans un coin de ma chambre et moi dans mon lit et nous lisions tranquillement chacune de notre côté. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, elle restait toujours avec moi, mais comprenait que j'avais besoin de moments de solitudes. Elle ne quittait pas ma chambre dans ces moments, mais elle me laissait volontiers dans ma bulle. Tout était calme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante me traverse le ventre et que j'hurle sur le coup. En m'entendant, elle lâcha son livre et accourut à moi.

- Cat! Dit-elle, paniquée. Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
- Le bébé! Dis-je, la voix hachée. Il arrive!  
- Oh merde! Jura-t-elle. J'appelle Aro!  
- On est vraiment obligé? Demandais-je entre deux halètements.  
- Oui, il a fait venir un médecin juste pour toi! Dit-elle

Je ne dis rien de plus et elle alla appeler Aro. Je ne voulais pas le voir lui, mais le médecin m'intriguait et l'espoir renaissait dans mon cœur. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul médecin au monde qui pourrait venir dans de telles circonstances!

Ce fut comme dans un rêve. Au moment où j'allais murmurer son nom pour essayer de m'en convaincre, il passa la porte. Là, devant moi, se trouvait Carslile Cullen, mon père adoptif. Je ne pus résister et lui tendis les bras.

- Carslile! Criais-je. Oh, je suis tellement contente de te voir! Ajoutais-je doucement  
- Moi aussi, Cat. Dit-il de sa voix rassurante. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là tout ira bien!

Je le serrais dans mes bras aussi forts que cela m'était possible. Il m'embrassa tendrement le front puis s'écarta lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction me fit gémir de douleur.

La douleur était insoutenable. Je souffrais le martyre. Moira c'était assis à mes côtés pendant que Carslile s'affairait. Je le remerciais une dizaine de fois pour avoir fait sortir Aro. Parmi la douleur, je trouvais même le temps de plaindre ma pauvre amie qui devait avoir les doigts broyés tellement je les serrais fort.

L'accouchement fut long, ardu, douloureux et épuisant. Voilà tout ce dont je me rappelle. Cependant, j'arrêtais d'y penser en entendant le cri de mon bébé. De mon enfant. Je levais les yeux vers Carslile qui me souriait doucement. Après l'avoir lavé et emmitouflé dans une petite couverte, il m'apporta mon bébé.

- C'est une fille, Cat. Dit-il, ému. Une magnifique petite princesse.

Je ne pus rien dire tant l'émotion était grande en moi. Il posa ma fille dans mes bras et lui et Moira quittèrent la pièce un instant. Lui pour aller se laver les mains, se changer et brûler ses vêtements et Moira, simplement pour nous laisser seules ma fille et moi.

Elle était minuscule. Malgré le fait qu'elle était encore toute rouge à cause de sa naissance, je pouvais déjà voir que sa peau était plus pâle que la normale. Je passais un doigt tremblant sur son visage. Sa peau était si douce et lisse, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Mi-humaine, mi-ange. Elle avait déjà une bonne touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête, mais j'espérais qu'ils deviendraient vite blonds, comme ceux de son père. J'avais aussi très hâte de voir ses yeux. Comme pour exaucer mon souhait, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

Ses yeux étaient époustouflants. Probablement les plus beaux yeux que j'avais vu de ma vie. Ils étaient d'un bleu océan très clair, mais ils étaient parsemés de milliers d'étoiles dorées. Elle avait définitivement les yeux de son père. Il m'avait dit que, lorsqu'il était mortel, ses yeux étaient bleus clairs. Comme ceux de notre fille. Les étoiles qui brillaient dans les siens étaient dues à sa partie vampirique. Les étoiles étaient dorées comme les yeux de Jasper. Elle fera battre bien des cœurs avec des yeux pareils!

Elle me fixa un instant avant de sourire et de se mettre à gazouiller. Elle emprisonna mon index dans une de ses petites menottes. J'avais dans les bras la chose la plus belle au monde. La plus grande merveille que cette terre n'a jamais portée! Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je lui embrassais doucement le front. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Carslile et Moira revinrent. Moira vint s'asseoir à ma gauche et Carslile à ma droite.

- Alors, Cat, comment vas-tu nommer notre petite princesse? Demanda Carslile.  
- Sand. Sand Kylie Hale Cullen. Soufflais-je doucement. Merci Carslile d'être là! J'en ai tellement été soulagée quand je t'ai vue tout à l'heure. Ajoutais-je  
- Ce n'est rien, ma fille! Dit-il. Edward est allé en Italie le lendemain de ta nouvelle disparition. Il voulait des réponses. Aro a avoué que tu étais entre ses mains, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. Il m'a cependant fait dire qu'il aurait besoin du médecin que je suis pour toi! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pendant ces deux mois! Ajouta-t-il.  
- Edward en Italie? Dis-je, surprise. Et Jasper ? il n'a rien fait?  
- Ne lui en veux pas, chérie, répondit mon père, mais il a été anéanti par ta disparition. Cela fait deux mois qu'il ne bouge presque plus. Il n'y a qu'Alice qui est capable de le tirer de son siège pour aller chasser.  
- Je comprends mieux. Dis-je, soucieuse à présent. Et Edward, comme je le connais, n'a pas supporté de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire! Il aurait pu se faire tué! Ajoutais-je, presque scandalisée.  
- Je le sais, il le savait. Répondit Carslile. Mais te le connais comme moi, ce n'est pas cela qui l'en aurait empêché!  
- C'est vrai. Dis-je. Prends bien soin d'eux, Carslile. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas partir maintenant, alors veille sur eux pour moi s'il te plaît.  
- C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter! Je te le promet , Cat. Dit-il.  
- Bella. Dis-je après un temps de réflexion. Je crois que je peux bien revenir au Bella. Sand à boucler la boucle comme on dit. Bella et Cat sont toutes deux une partie de moi qui doivent cohabiter ensemble et le mieux, je crois, c'est de revenir au Bella!  
- Si c'est là ton vœu, il me fera plaisir de t'appeler de nouveau Bella! Répondit Carslile en riant.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un moment. Je présentais officiellement Moira à Carslile et nous eûmes du plaisir à discuter tout les trois. Mais bientôt, la fatigue me rattrapa. Enfin, ce que je croyais de la fatigue. Je demandais à Moira de prendre Sand un moment, car je ne me sentais pas bien. L'instant d'après, j'eus un haut-le-cœur et crachais une bonne dose de sang.

La douleur se diffusa de nouveau dans mes veines et je me mordais le dedans des joues pour ne pas hurler et réveiller Sand. Le goût du sang sur ma langue me fit régurgiter une nouvelle fois. Et encore du sang sorti de ma gorge. J'entendais vaguement la voix affolée de Carslile me parler, mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Je compris, avant de fermer les yeux pour un bon moment, que je perdais connaissance et que j'étais en train de mourir.

Moi, Cat Cullen, j'ai donné naissance à la plus belle chose au monde et je suis à présent complète, moi de nouveau. J'ai atteint ce que je cherchais. Maintenant, je peux de nouveau être Bella Swan. À la fois celle que j'ai été et celle que je suis devenue. Je suis devenue une femme nouvelle.

Moi, Bella Swan, je suis entrain de mourir et de faire ce que je me suis jurée de ne jamais faire : abandonner un être qui a besoin de moi.


	24. Naissance et renaissance

**_Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : _**Bonsoir la compagnie! Me revoici lol Je suis profondément désolé de n'avoir publier que deux chapitres en deux jours alors que j'avais un max de temps, mais quelques petits problèmes familiaux se sont surnoisement glissés dans le décor. Alors que j'avais prévus deux chapitres hier et deux aujoud'hui, je n'en ai publier que deux au final! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez! Sinon je félicite pepperpot62 pusique c'est elle qui a fait la 200e review! Alors sous peu, spécialement pour elle, mais aussi pour le ravissement général, un one shot verra le jour! Je vous donnerai plus de détail bientôt! Alors, je vous laisse lire ( je suis fière , j'ai fini tôt ce soir! Il n'est que 23h lol XD) Alors, Enjoy and Review! :P

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Vingt-trois : Naissance et renaissance _**

Sand était vraiment très jolie. Dans ma carrière de médecin, je n'avais jamais vu plus beau bébé. Mi-humaine, mi-vampire, elle était unique. Son petit cœur battait plus vite que la normale, sa peau plus fraîche, lisse, pâle et douce qu'à l'habitude pour un enfant. Ma fille avait l'aire radieuse. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue rayonnante à ce point, c'est lorsque Alice et elle sont revenues à Londres et que Jasper l'a serré dans ses bras.

Jasper. J'avais hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Sand était la garantie que Bella serait sauf. Nous discutions depuis quelques instant la jeune maman, Moira et moi et nous avions déjà remarqués que Sand avait du caractère! J'étais certain qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais séparer de sa mère, alors si Aro et les autres veulent l'étudier, rien que penser que je n'y pouvais rien me soulevait le cœur, ils n'auront pas le choix de garder la maman tout près.

Et puis, j'étais certain qu'il sera fou de joie malgré les circonstances. Sand est décidément un don inespéré du ciel. La nouvelle à elle seule sera suffisante pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. La nouvelle remettra du baume au cœur de tous les membres de notre famille. La simple pensée de leur nièce, leur petite-fille, donnera du courage à tout le monde et la force d'attendre le retour de Bella. Car elle nous reviendra, j'en étais certain. J'en étais certain, car le fait de me savoir grand-père me donnait toute la force dont j'aurais besoin dans les temps à venir.

J'espérais aussi convaincre Aro de me garder un moment pour m'assurer de la santé de Sand et de sa maman. J'étais le seul qui était vraiment à même de suivre l'évolution et la santé de la petite et il le savait. J'allais faire part de mon plan aux filles quand je vis le visage de Bella. Elle avait mis Sand dans les bras de Moira et l'instant d'après, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et cracha du sang.

- Moira! Dis-je. Amène Sand dans la pièce voisine tout de suite! Si tu vois que l'odeur du sang l'excite, sors de l'appartement. Et prévient Aro que nous avons des complications avec Bella et dis-lui bien que je lui interdis d'entrer jusqu'à nouvel ordre!  
- Tout de suite! Répondit-elle. Carslile? Sauvez là je vous en supplie! Je n'ai plus qu'elle au monde! Ajouta-t-elle, la voix suppliante.  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux! Répondis-je rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle! Maintenant, sort!

Elle n'ajouta rien, lança un dernier regard inquiet à Bella et quitta la pièce pour la chambre de Sand. Je me retournais vers Bella au moment où elle crachait du sang de nouveau. Je tentais de lui parler, mais elle ne me comprenait pas. Elle semblait souffrir le martyre. J'examinais un instant le sang qu'elle venait de vomir et je remarquais des taches noires qui ne devraient pas se trouver là. Le venin! Là était la réponse. Le venin de vampire devait assurément protéger Sand ou un truc dans le genre et à l'accouchement, au moment où les eaux ont crevé, le venin a dû se disperser dans le sang de Bella et l'effet s'en fait maintenant sentir! Sauf que, au lieu de la transformer, le venin la tuait simplement.

Voyant Bella sombrer dans l'inconscience et ses traits se décontracter, je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur. Ils devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Elle mourrait et je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je maudissais à cet instant tous les Dieux de l'univers de la faire souffrir à ce point! Il était inimaginable qu'une jeune femme comme elle, si jeune, ait déjà tant souffert dans sa courte vie! Par contre, je priais quand même le ciel de me pardonner ce que j'allais faire.

Je fermais les yeux et penchais la tête vers elle. Je dégageais doucement les cheveux de sur sa nuque, lui murmurais à l'oreille que j'étais désolé et que tout irait bien puis posais ma bouche contre sa gorge et mordis sa carotide. Son sang se déversa dans ma bouche à grande vitesse. Il était comme un vin d'une excellente cuvée, le goût était tel que le laissait présagé l'odeur et avec le parfum qu'elle dégageait, Bella ne pouvait que goûter bon. Quand je sentis mon venin combattre celui de Sand et faire effet, je décollais ma bouche de sa gorge. L'instant d'après, la plaie était refermée.

Je retrouvais une position assise et regardais ma fille. Déjà, je sentais son cœur ralentir et sa vie s'échappée peu à peu. Je la soulevais pour aller la coucher sur la causeuse un instant pour pouvoir changer les draps. Je lui changeais également son pyjama imbibé de sang puis la recouchais dans son lit. Comme elle était encore calme, je me levais et me dirigeais dans la chambre de Sand, où Moira attendait sûrement impatiemment et avec angoisse. Je crois que mon expression n'augurait rien de bon, car quand elle me vit elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de douleur.

- Rassure-toi, lui dis-je doucement. Elle n'est pas morte, enfin pas complètement.  
- Comment ça, pas complètement? Demanda-t-elle.  
- En naissant, dis-je, Sand a dégagé un venin vampirique différent du mien dans le sang de Bella. Il allait la tuer et je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je l'ai mordu et sa transformation a déjà débuté. Ajoutais-je, défait.  
- Vous avez bien fait, Carslile. Répondit Moira, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de mourir et d'abandonner tant de gens qui ont besoin d'elle, à commencer par Sand. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu!  
- Peut-être, répondis-je, mais elle sera un an, voir deux, dans sa phase nouvelle née et elle ne pourra approcher ni Sand, ni toi. Elle m'en voudra pour ça!  
- Sur le coup, c'est fort probable, approuva-t-elle. Mais après, elle vous en sera reconnaissante. J'en suis certaine, ne vous en faites donc pas avec cela! Dit-elle doucement.  
- Merci Moira. Lui dis-je. Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé une amie comme toi ici. Je suis certain que sans toi, elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps dans cet endroit.  
- Et sans elle, répondit-elle, je n'aurais pas supporté cet endroit encore longtemps. J'ai déjà vu bien des jeunes comme moi se suicider, car ils ne supportaient plus la vie ici. Cat, Bella, enfin elle, elle est mon ange gardien. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.  
- C'est le cas pour ma famille également. Dis-je. Elle est notre ange gardien, ange salvateur qui a su donner un sens à notre vie.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien et j'approchais le berceau de ma petite-fille. Je me penchais sur elle et la regardais dormir un instant. Je passais mes doigts sur sa joue doucement. Je lui murmurais un « pardonne-moi petite princesse » et lui embrassait la tête. Alors que je voulais la regarder encore un moment, j'entendis Bella gémir. La douleur devait avoir étendu son emprise sur l'ensemble de son corps maintenant.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Bella, Sand se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et la berçais pour l'endormir de nouveau. Cependant, je compris vite que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle planta son regard résolu dans le mien, me faisait ainsi comprendre qu'elle voulait sa mère. Soudain, une idée germa dans ma tête. J'attrapais une couverture dans laquelle j'enroulais Sand et l'apportai près de sa mère. Moira me suivit, intriguée.

Je déposais délicatement le bébé contre le flan de Bella qui avait le corps entier crispé par la douleur. Comme je l'avais pensé, au moment où le petit corps de Sand entra en contact avec celui de sa mère, cette dernière se calma. Et l'instant d'après, Sand s'était endormie blottie contre sa mère. Et instinctivement, Bella posa un bras autour de sa fille. Je levais les yeux vers Moira qui était tout aussi émue que moi.

- Tu sais, Moira, dis-je juste assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende, je sens que finalement, tout ce passera bien pour Bella.  
- Je le sens aussi, dit-elle. Je suis empathe et à travers les sentiments de Sand, je décèle les prémisses de son pouvoir. Je crois que comme vous, elle aura un contrôle hors du commun. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je crois que tu as raison, dis-je, songeur. Grâce à Bella, Jasper, qui est empathe comme toi, a développé un contrôle exemplaire sur les sentiments extérieurs. Si tu veux mon avis, c'était un avant-goût du pouvoir de Sand.  
- Cela prouve que Bella et Jasper sont faits pour être ensemble! Dit-elle en souriant. Si vous voulez, je peux veiller sur elles pendant que vous allez mettre Aro au courant des derniers développements. Ajouta-t-elle, moins joyeusement.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Soupirais-je. J'ai mon bipeur et le numéro est sur la table de nuit, n'hésite pas s'il y a le moindre problème.

Elle me fit un signe de tête et je quittais la pièce en soupirant. Si je pouvais, je ramènerais illico Bella, Sand et Moira avec moi, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Elles n'en sortiraient pas vivantes. Le cœur lourd, je me dirigeais vers la salle du trône où, je savais, m'attendais impatiemment Aro avide de nouvelles.

Moi, Carslile Cullen, j'ai vu la plus belle merveille du monde et à peine née, je lui enlève déjà sa maman. Puisse leur futur être plus heureux. J'y veillerai dussé-je y laisser ma vie.


	25. Stupéfaction

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 24! Alors, encore une fois, merci à tous pour les reviews et même si je ne vous répond pas, sachez que je vous lis tous et que j'adore encore autant vos reviews et qu'elles me vont encore droit au coeur! Un immence merci! Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire si ce n'Est, que pour une fois, je publie tôt! (il est 15h30 lol) Ce qui veux dire pour vous, un autre chapitre ce soire!! lol. Alors, Enjoy and review! ;p_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_  
Chapitre Vingt-quatre : Stupéfaction _**

Le feu roulait en moi depuis une éternité me semblait il. Au début, il avait été insoutenable et j'avais souhaité mourir. Je savais ce qui m'arrivait, je n'étais pas stupide, je me transformais en vampire. Les autres m'avaient parlé un peu de leur transformation et de la douleur, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point c'était douloureux. Cependant, peu de temps après le début de la douleur, une petite chose froide s'était posée contre mon corps et avait immédiatement atténué la douleur. Je savais instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de ma fille et elle me donna la force de continuer et de tenir bon.

Puis soudain dans cet océan noir, la douleur commença à s'atténuer. J'eus peur un instant, car je ne sentais plus Sand contre moi. Je commençais à paniquer à l'idée que, finalement, je n'avais pas été assez forte et que je mourrais. Mais contre toute attente, ma panique s'effaça doucement. Je réalisais alors que je n'étais pas en train de mourir, mais simplement de me réveiller et que ce devait être Moira qui m'avait calmée.

En comprenant que Moira était présente dans la même pièce que la nouvelle née que j'étais et que je sentais son parfum qui était divin, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressais dans mon lit. La tête me tourna un instant tant le geste avait été rapide. Une fois ma stabilité revenue, je regardais autour de moi.

Tout près, assis sur le lit et me souriant doucement, se trouvait Carslile. Derrière lui se trouvait Aro et derrière ce dernier se trouvaient Félix et Démétri, mes nouveaux amis, qui devaient être présents au cas où je m'agiterais. Et au fond de la chambre, assise sur la causeuse, se trouvait Moira avec ma petite fille dans ses bras. Sans quitter ma fille des yeux, je parlais à Carslile.

- Pourquoi suis-je si calme? Demandais-je. Vous m'avez, toute la famille, tant répétez que les nouveaux nés étaient dangereux et déchaînés. Pourtant, je me sens très bien. Ajoutais-je.  
- La réponse est fort simple, Bella. Me dit Carslile. Il s'agit du pouvoir de Sand. Nous nous sommes aperçus que comme moi elle aura un contrôle extraordinaire. Par contre, son don va bien au-delà du mien. Elle aura non seulement le contrôle sur elle-même, mais elle saura en faire profiter les autres. Moira et moi, nous croyons que c'est elle qui, en quelque sorte, a fourni à Jasper le contrôle des sentiments qu'il a développé à tes côtés.  
- Alors, dis-je lentement, je ne vivrais pas la phase nouvelle née et je vais pouvoir continuer à voir ma fille et Moira?  
- C'est ce que nous pensons. Me répondit Carslile. C'est pour tester cela que nous avons fait venir Démétri et Félix, pour leur protection, juste au cas où.  
- Merci. Dis-je. Je ne le supporterais pas si je leur faisais du mal.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Calamity Jane! Dis alors Démétri en riant. Nous sommes là pour y veiller.  
- Peu importe qui l'utilise, je déteste toujours autant ce surnom! Dis-je en grognant. Bon, je veux voir ma fille! Ajoutais-je déterminé.

Moira approcha en me souriant, confiante. Démétri et Félix se placèrent de part et d'autre de moi. Je les aimais bien ces deux-là. Depuis mon arrivée ici, ils veillaient sur Moira et moi et étaient devenus nos amis. Démétri avait une personnalité ressemblante à celle d'Emmett et Félix était un mélange de Jasper et d'Edward. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup rire. Je devrais cependant leur botter les fesses pour avoir oublié de me dire qu'Edward était venu à Voltéra. Je ramenais mon attention à Moira qui vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et qui me tendit doucement Sand.

Je notais distraitement que l'odeur de mon amie était délicieuse, mais qu'elle ne m'attirait pas outre mesure. Je pris Sand dans mes bras, le regard fixé au sien. Elle était encore plus belle maintenant que je la voyais avec mes yeux de vampire. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée et chaude que la mienne, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Je l'approchais de mon visage et je l'examinais sous toutes coutures, ce qui la fit rire. Je savais que ma transformation n'avait duré que quelques jours, mais Sand semblait avoir déjà trois mois. En la serrant doucement contre moi, j'envoyais à Carslile un regard interrogateur.

- Ta transformation n'a duré que trois jours. Dit-il en riant. Seulement, le développement de Sand va à vitesse accélérer comme ta grossesse. D'après mes observations, si elle continue ainsi, à trois mois elle aura l'apparence d'une grande enfant d'un an ou d'une petite fille de deux ans. Pour l'instant, son âge physique se situe vers les trois mois.  
- Je vois. Dis-je en la regardant. N'empêche qu'elle est toujours aussi belle!

Les autres rigolèrent et l'atmosphère se détendit instantanément. Je passais Sand Carslile un instant pour pouvoir prendre Moira dans mes bras. Sa peau était presque brûlante contre la mienne. Je la serrais maladroitement dans mes bras de peur de lui faire mal. Elle m'embrassa la joue avant de se séparer de moi. Elle posa son regard rieur dans le mien.

- Je suis soulagée de pouvoir te serrer encore dans mes bras. Me dit-elle. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas encore regardée dans un miroir, mais je suis jalouse! Tu es splendide, Bella.  
- Vraiment? Dis-je. Je ne dois pas être si belle que cela!  
- Tu ferais mieux de vérifier toi-même puisque peu importe dans quelle langue je vais te le dire, tu ne me croiras pas! Rigola-t-elle.

Je repoussais les draps et me levais doucement. Je me sentais légère et gracieuse. Je sentais que toute ma maladresse légendaire s'était fait la malle. Je traversais ma chambre, celle de Sand, le corridor et entrais enfin dans le walk-in. Une fois devant le miroir, je restais immobile, la bouche ouverte, tant j'étais surprise.

Mes cheveux qui, avant, étaient d'un brun noir terne, avaient passé au noir corbeau lumineux, brillant. La dernière fois que je m'étais regardée dans le miroir, ils m'arrêtaient aux épaules. Maintenant, ils m'arrêtaient aux hanches. Je passais mes mains dedans plusieurs fois, n'osant croire en leur beauté, en leur douceur.

Puis je regardais mon visage. Il était fin et semblait sculpté à même de l'albâtre. Mes lèvres n'étaient ni trop pleines, ni trop fines, juste assez pour être sexy selon moi. Mes yeux, toujours en amande, étaient pour l'instant d'un rouge éclatant. Mais même de cette couleur, leur éclat était magnifique.

Je baissais ensuite les yeux vers le reste de mon corps. Il semblait fait tout entier d'albâtre, comme mon visage. Comme mon visage, mon corps s'était affiné. Alors que j'aurais encore dû être grosse à cause de mon accouchement récent, j'étais devenue mince. Mon ventre était plat et on voyait légèrement mes abdominaux. Mes jambes et mes bras étaient galbés. Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi belles jambes et je n'osais croire qu'elles étaient miennes.

Je remontais les yeux vers mon buste. Je rigolais un instant en voyant que mes seins avaient décidé de garder la grosseur qu'ils avaient héritée de ma grossesse. J'étais certainement passée d'un bonnet B à un bonnet C. Sans être énorme, ils étaient plus gros qu'avant. Ils étaient bien ronds et fermes. Les garçons auraient probablement dit, dans mon dos s'entend, que j'avais une belle poitrine. Je rigolais de nouveau en me disant que lorsque je rentrerais à la maison, lesdits garçons allaient avoir de la difficulté à me regarder dans les yeux!

Au moment où je pensais à mes frères et à mon amour qui m'attendaient à la maison, je sentis une présence à mes côtés autres que celle de Moira, Carslile, Démétri, Félix et Aro. Une autre personne, une femme, se tenait à mes côtés. Je relevais la tête et, dans le miroir, je croisais le regard d'Alice.

J'eus un sursaut et tournais la tête à ma droite. Évidemment, elle n'y était pas. Je posais de nouveau les yeux sur le miroir et fus soulagée de l'y retrouver. Je compris soudainement ce qui se passait. Elle devait, en ce moment même, voir en vision la scène qui se déroulait ici. Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers la droite. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais que dans le miroir nous étions face à face et nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Même si je ne la voyais pas devant moi, je _savais_ qu'elle était là. Je tendis la main et je sentis vaguement une deuxième se refermer dans la mienne. Un coup d'œil au miroir me confirma qu'elle avait glissé la sienne dans la mienne. Je lui souris doucement et lui murmurais tout bas que j'allais bien et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je l'entendis murmurer à son tour un « tu me manques tellement! Reviens-nous vite! » Elle me fit un petit sourire triste et je sentis sa présence disparaître. Sa vision était finie.

Je revins à la réalité après son départ. Si je le pouvais encore, j'aurais versé des larmes. Ma sœur, comme le reste de ma famille, me manquait infiniment. Cependant, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir vu dans le miroir et d'avoir senti sa main dans la mienne. Voyant mon trouble et se demandant la raison de mes agissements, Carslile se rapprocha de moi et pausa sa main sur mon épaule. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser de question.

- C'était Alice. Dis-je doucement. Je ne sais pas si je dois cela à un nouveau don ou à un lien solide entre elle et moi, mais elle vient de voir en vision la scène qui s'est déroulée ici. Je l'ai vu dans le miroir et j'ai senti sa présence à ma droite. Quand je me suis tournée, je savais que je la regardais dans les yeux, c'était presque comme si je les voyais. J'ai senti sa main se refermer dans la mienne et j'ai entendu sa voix me murmurer quelque chose. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Alice était à mes côtés il y a pas deux minutes. Ajoutais-je tout bas, le cœur lourd.

Carslile n'ajouta rien et me prit simplement dans ses bras. Je devinais le regard noir qu'il lançait à Aro. J'entendis d'ailleurs ce dernier quitter la pièce puis l'appartement sans un mot et dans un bruissement de cape. Après m'être séparée de Carslile, je serrais Démétri et Félix dans mes bras et ils quittèrent ensuite l'appartement à leur tour. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec Moira, Carslile et Sand. Ils me laissèrent seule un instant dans le walk-in pour que je puisse me changer. Une fois cela fait, je les rejoignis au salon où nous reprîmes nos conversations là où nous les avions laissées.

Tout en nourrissant Sand, je demeurais silencieuse un instant. Je repensais à mon Alice. En ce moment même, elle devait être dans les bras d'Esmée, toute retournée et secouée de sanglot. Ma famille me manquait énormément, mais je devais demeurer forte pour sortir d'ici.

J'avais d'ailleurs pris ma décision. J'attendrais encore quelques mois pour que Sand grandisse un peu, puis je demanderais de l'aide à Démétri et Félix et je nous sortirais, Moira, Sand et moi, de cet enfer sur terre.

Moi, Bella Cullen, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais, plus entière que jamais et surtout, plus déterminée que jamais. Bientôt, je serais à la maison.


	26. Attention! On sort!

_**Le Blabla tardif de Lily Jolie :** Salut la compagnie! il est présentement 00h44 heure du québec et je vous poste le chapitre 25! J'entend la fin s'approcher avec ses grand sabots et ça me fend le coeur lol enfin pour l'instant, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre! Merci encore une fois à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore vous savez!Bonne nuit tout le monde, l'auteure tire sa révérence pour la nuit! Enjoy and Reviews! Juste une petite chose! Le titre lol Je voulais juste vous dire, histoire de vous faire rire un peu, qu,il s'agit d'une citation (en quelques sortes) d'Obélix dans Astérix et Cléopâtre (entre autres). En fait, à chaque fois qu'ils sont enfermés à quelques part, Obélix défonce la porte en disant : Attention! On sort! lol boonne nuit tout le monde, je crosi qu'il est vraiment l'heure que j'aille dormir lol _

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Vingt-cinq : Attention! On sort!_**

Carslile, Moira et moi nous fêtions aujourd'hui les trois mois de Sand. Et comme l'avait prévu son grand-père, ça me faisait toujours sourire de pensée à lui en ces termes, Sand ressemblait à une grande enfant d'un an ou à une petite fille de deux ans, c'était au choix. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne ressemblait pas que physiquement aux enfants de ces âges là. Son intelligence était également de ce niveau, si ce n'était plus haut. Elle marchait, parlait et comprenait déjà bien des choses que des enfants de deux ans ne saisiraient pas. Sand était ma fierté. Elle était ce que j'avais réussi de mieux dans ma vie.

Ces trois derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles tous les jours. Même si Sand nous rendait heureux et fiers, Carslile et moi avions de plus en plus envie de partir et de sortir d'ici. Aro avait accepté que Carslile reste à condition qu'il ne dise rien à notre famille à propos de Sand et de ma transformation. Carslile avait ensuite téléphoné aux autres pour leur annoncer qu'il devait rester, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Grâce à mon ouïe fine, j'ai distinctement entendu quatre grondements de colère et un de désespoir. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward étaient fous de colère d'être ainsi tenus à l'écart et Jasper désespérait de me retrouver. De plus, depuis la vision du walk-in, ils devaient tous s'inquiéter encore plus pour moi. Pour calmer le jeu, j'ai pris le téléphone des mains de Carslile et j'ai dis deux phrases à Esmée. « Je vous aime tous et vous me manquez énormément. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien ». Je sais que les autres ont tout entendu et c'est ce que je voulais. Plus tard, après avoir raccroché, Carslile m'avait dit que j'avais bien fait de leur dire deux mots.

Côté alimentation, il n'a pas trop été difficile de convaincre Aro. Depuis bientôt un mois, mes yeux sont d'une jolie teinte dorée. J'en suis d'ailleurs très fière et cela fait beaucoup rire Sand. Enfin, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. La première fois que je lui ai fait part de ma volonté d'être végétarienne, il a refusé net. Comme Sand n'était pas avec moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. Sous la colère qui émanait de moi, les vitres de la salle du trône ont explosé. Des gardes, heureusement ce n'était pas Démétri ou Félix, se sont jetés sur moi pour essayer de m'arrêter. L'un avait immédiatement pris en feu, le deuxième était attaqué par une mini tornade, le troisième se faisait attaquer par des pierres qui venaient d'on ne savait où et le dernier se faisait noyer dans un mini tsunami qui venait du même endroit que les pierres. Sauf celui qui avait pris feu, les gardes s'en sont sorti sans problème, j'ai découvert que je contrôlais les éléments et Aro a accepté mon régime alimentaire.

Depuis que je connaissais mon don, je passais des heures à réfléchir à comment il pourrait m'être utile pour quitter cette forteresse. Et apparemment, je m'étais encore laissée distraire, car Sand agitait ses petites mains devant mes yeux et semblait boudeuse. Je secouais la tête et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Pardonne-moi, chérie, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Dis-je en lui souriant. Que disais-tu?  
- Je disais, maman, que je voulais partir d'ici et voir mon papa! Répondit-elle avec sa franchise candide d'enfant.

Je demeurais sans voix face à sa phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je relevais les yeux vers Carslile qui était à l'autre bout du divan et vers Moira qui était part terre, et à voir leurs têtes, ils n'en revenaient pas plus que moi. Ils ne disaient rien et semblaient attendre de voir ce que j'allais répondre. J'étais fatiguée de mentir à Sand à propos du fait que nous ne pouvions partir. J'étais fatiguée d'être ici et, surtout, j'étais fatiguée de ne pas être entièrement heureuse. Je fermais les yeux un instant en soupirant. Quand je les rouvris, l'éclat déterminé qui brillait dans les yeux de ma fille brillait également dans les miens.

- Très bien. Dis-je. C'est décidé, nous partons. J'en ai assez d'être ici!  
- Tu es sûr, Bella? Demanda Carslile.  
- Avec mon don et l'aide de Démétri et de Félix, dis-je, nous réussirons. Et Aro sait que dès que je serais sortie d'ici, il ne pourra plus venir me chercher. J'en ai assez d'être prisonnière et Sand n'est pas un rat de laboratoire!  
- Peu importe comment tu vas décider de faire, me dit Moira, je te suis! Enfin, si tu veux de moi. Ajouta-t-elle timidement  
- Comme si je pouvais te laisser ici, Moira! Répondis-je simplement. Démétri m'a dit hier que Marcus, Caïus et Aro avaient des affaires à régler à l'extérieur de Voltéra. Il sera plus simple de sortir.  
- Peut-être, mais la garde à dut être renforcée. Objecta Carslile.  
- Probablement, dis-je, calme et un brin calculatrice, mais Démétri et Félix sont les chefs de notre garde. Ce sont eux qui reçoivent les ordres les premiers. S'ils disent aux autres que tels sont les ordres, cela nous donnera une bonne longueur d'avance.  
- Et eux, que feront-ils? Demanda Moira.  
- J'en ai déjà parlé avec eux, dis-je. Ils ne reviendront évidemment pas ici. Ils vont rester ensemble et grâce au don de traqueur de Démétri, ils réussiront à rester éloignés des Volturi. J'ai confiance e eux, je sais qu'ils réussiront à vivre comme ils le veulent. Et ils savent que je serais toujours là pour eux. Ajoutais-je.  
- Tu sembles avoir pensé à tout. Me dit Carslile. Mais pour Sand et Moira, leur sécurité, comment penses-tu faire?  
- Sand demeurera sur mon dos, accroché à mon cou, comme quand nous sortons dans le château. Répondis-je. Et si nous devons courir, tu prendras, enfin si tu es d'accord, Moira sur ton dos. L'un des garçons sera devant, ensuite moi, puis toi puis le dernier pour fermer la marche. C'est la conclusion la plus sécuritaire pour tous que j'ai pu trouver.  
- Cela me paraît bien. Dit Carslile après un temps de réflexion. Quand veux-tu partir?  
- Les garçons doivent passer d'ici une heure. Répondis-je. Je leur ferais un topo quand ils arriveront et nous partirons immédiatement après.  
- Très bien. Dit-il. Alors, allons donc nous préparer.

Je n'ajoutais rien et pris Sand dans mes bras et l'amenais dans sa chambre. Je lui expliquai que nous devions partir vite et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout amener, qu'elle devait choisir. Elle m'embrassa en disant qu'elle avait compris et alla chercher son sac à dos. Elle me l'apporta et repartit à la cueillette. Elle m'apporta son pyjama rose et bleu préféré, sa poupée préférée, Doudou sa petite couette préférée qu'elle traînait partout, Mister Teddy son ourson préféré, sa paire de sandales préférées et, pour finir sa robe préférée. J'avais rangé dans le sac ce qu'elle m'amenait, item après item. Après la robe, je lui annonçais fièrement qu'elle avait encore de la place pour une chose. Elle alla vers sa table de nuit et rapporta un cadre avec une photo. Je regardais la photo un instant. Dessus, je nous voyais, Sand, Carslile, Moira, Démétri, Félix et moi, sourire à la caméra. Je savais qu'elle adorait cette photo, mais je savais surtout qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être pas Démétri et Félix avant un moment. Je l'attirais à moi, la serrais dans mes bras et lui embrassais la tête en lui murmurant que je l'aimais.

Une fois son sac terminé, elle me demanda si elle pouvait changer de vêtement. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait mettre et elle courut vers le walk-in où je la suivis. Elle me donna une paire de jeans noirs, un petit débardeur blanc avec de la dentelle dans le bas, sa veste de jeans noirs et ses converses All Stars noires et blanches comme celles d'Emmett. La copie conforme de son oncle, version féminine. J'éclatais de rire en la regardant et en l'appelant mini Em. Elle rigola à son tour et, après l'avoir prise dans mes bras, je nous dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Dans un sac de sport de forme cylindrique, j'entassais pêle-mêle le sac de Sand, quelques vêtements que j'aimais bien, quelques photos et autres objets que je tenais à emmener. Assise en tailleur devant ma commode, je regardais un instant mon bracelet à breloque qui pendait toujours à mon poignet. En près de six mois, il n'avait jamais quitté mon bras. Je me fis la remarque que, dès que cela serait possible, je ferais rajouter un sablier pour Sand et une perle pour Moira. Je passais ensuite mes doigts sur la perle qui était à mon cou. Je priais le ciel pour que tout se passe bien et que je puisse embrasser Jasper dès demain.

Je retrouvais Moira, Sand, Carslile, Démétri et Félix au salon alors que 13h00 sonnait à l'horloge. Je fis un rapide topo aux garçons qui acquiescèrent d'un air grave. Ils me dirent que j'avais établi la meilleure stratégie selon eux et que nous serions à Londres, où notre famille était toujours, dans la matinée de demain.

Félix appela le voiturier mortel et demanda à ce que la Jeep Wrangler noire soit prête dans quinze minutes devant l'entrée principale. C'était plus risquer de sortir par là, mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir du château et de la ville par la suite.

Une fois cela fait, Démétri passa mon sac sur son épaule, Félix prit celui de Moira, j'embarquais Sand sur mon dos et elle se cramponnait instantanément à mon cou. Carslile se rapprocha de Moira pour pouvoir la mettre sur son dos à tout moment. Nous nous lançâmes tous un dernier regard puis nous sortîmes de l'appartement.

Comme prévu, Démétri prit la tête de la formation, je pris sa suite, Carslile la mienne, Moira vint derrière mon père et Félix ferma la marche. Nous rencontrâmes plusieurs gardes sous les ordres de nos escortes, mais ils ne posèrent pas problème. Le réel problème fut quand nous atteignîmes le grand Hall. Dix gardes étaient présents et avaient reçu l'ordre, d'Aro lui-même, de ne pas nous laisser sortir d'ici.

Tout se passa rapidement. Sand resserra sa prise autour de mon cou et je lui embrassais furtivement la tempe. Et sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, trois gardes brûlaient, trois autres tentaient de se mettre à l'abri des rochers qui volaient et deux autres fuyaient un tsunami sans source. Voyant la débandade totale qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les deux derniers gardes encore sauf préférèrent prendre la fuite pour donner l'alarme.

Sans perdre de temps, nous franchîmes les grandes portes et montèrent à bord de la Jeep. Démétri, qui se mit au volant, écrasa la pédale d'accélération et nous quittâmes Voltéra dans un nuage de poussière sans que personne n'y puisse rien. Carslile, Félix et moi, nous demeurâmes sur nos gardes jusqu'au moment où nous entrâmes dans Rome. Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous pûmes souffler. Je réveillais Sand et Moira, qui elles dormaient déjà les limites de la ville à peine passées, et nous descendîmes de voiture.

Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait de passeport, mais avec nos petits talents vampiriques, nous fûmes dans un avion pour Londres en un rien de temps. Moira et Sand étaient toutes deux excitées comme des puces. Pour Moira, cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds hors de Voltéra. Et Sand, c'était tout bonnement la première fois qu'elle sortait et en plus, elle s'en allait voir son papa. Pendant le vol, je les lassais dans la rangée devant la mienne papoté joyeusement et je discutais doucement avec Carslile. Nous n'arrivions pas à croire que nous étions enfin sortis de cet endroit. Cependant, nous étions soulagés et nous savions que nous n'y retournerions pas. Mon instinct infaillible me le disait.

Le vol dura une bonne partie de la nuit et le pilote annonça notre arrivée à l'aéroport de Londres alors que le soleil se levait caché derrière les nuages. Avec le temps nuageux de Londres, cette journée promettait d'être la plus belle que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois.

Moi, Bella Cullen, j'étais enfin LIBRE et j'étais maintenant la fille la plus nerveuse du monde. Je me retrouvais des années en arrière lorsque je devais faire un récital de danse. Je me sentais comme une petite fille prise la main dans la jarre à cookie et qui attendait la punition. Je priais les Dieux pour que notre retour se passe bien.


	27. On ne peut pas faire plus parfait!

**_Le _Blabla**_** de Lily Jolie : **Tadam! voici le chapitre 26!! J'espère que vous serez fiers de moi! Je vous ai pondu un joli chapitre tout beau et long loll Alors encore une fois un immense merci à tous pour les reviews! Je vous laisse la dessu car, comme toujours, je suis crevée. Il est 23h58 et je vous tire ma révérence en vous suppliant de me laisser un p'tit mot! Alors, Enjoy and Review!_

_J'allais oublier. On m'a fait remarquer que le chapitre précédent n'était pas le 25 mais le 26. Ce n'est pas totalement faux puisque le système de compte le prologue comme un chapitre. Ce dernier n'en est pas un alors c'Est pour cette raison que j'inscrit le numéro du chapitre au début de chacun d'entre eux. Donc il y a bien 27 documents publiers mais 26 sont des chapitres et un est un prologue. À la personne qui m'a fait cette remarque, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexée ni rien, je voulais juste faire la précision au cas où d'autre personnes ferait l'erreur! Alors je vous laisse maintenant! A++_

* * *

_**Broken**_

**_Chapitre Vingt-six : On peu pas faire plus parfait!_**

Dans l'avion, c'était Moira qui était joyeuse comme une gamine. Maintenant que nous avions mis pied à terre et que nous étions à Londres, c'était moi qui jouait les gamines. Libre! Enfin! J'étais tellement heureuse. D'un autre côté, j'étais quand même triste puisque Démétri et Félix venait de prendre un deuxième vol vers la chine. Ils avaient envi de voir le monde! Même si je savais qu'ils étaient fort, je m'inquiétais quand même pour eux. Tout en riant, Démétri avait finit par me promettre qu'il m'appellerait régulièrement. Mine de rien, cela m'avais rassuré.

Nous étions présentement dans un petit café tout près de chez moi. En fait, de la vitrine je voyais la maison blanche où se trouvait toute ma famille, et surtout, l'homme de ma vie et de mon éternité. Alors que Moira et Sand s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les pâtisseries anglaises, je jouais distraitement avec mon thé tout en regardant la maison.

- Tu as hâte n'est-ce pas? Dit Carslile en souriant  
- Bien sûr que j'ai hâte! Répondis-je. Il y a près de six mois que je suis partie et ils me manques tous tellement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils sont à porter de main, que s'ils décidaient de sortir, je les verrais d'ici. C'est comme dans un rêve!  
- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de les retrouver! Dit-il. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop de ne rien leur avoir dit!  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Carslile. Répondis-je doucement en posant ma mains sur la sienne. Ils te pardonneront rapidement en sachant pourquoi tu as accepté de tels conditions.  
- Je l'espère. Répondit-il simplement.

Je détournais mon regard de Carslile pour le poser sur Sand. En sortant de l'aéroport, nous nous étions arrêtés dans une boutique histoire de s'acheter des vêtements qui ne nous faisait pas ressemblés à des évadés. Sand avait choisie elle-même sa robe. Elle avait choisie une petite robe en satin blanc nouée à la taille et elle avait un petit jupon de crinoline rose. Avec ses sandales préférées et ses boucles blondes comme les blés, Sand avait l'air d'une petite princesse. Mon cœur aurait fait des bond dans ma poitrine s'il avait pu.

Moira , elle, portait un chemisier du même vert émeraude que ses yeux assorti à une jupe en lin blanc qui lui arrêtait aux genoux et des souliers ballerines vertes et blanches. Elle portait un trench-coat noir de même longueur que sa jupe. Elle avait ramener ses cheveux bruns en une simple queue de cheval souple d'où quelques mèches s'échappait pour retomber sur sa nuque. Elle était vraiment jolie.

Carslile, lui, était tout en classe comme toujours. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche avec un pull noir col en V par dessus, le tout agencé à des souliers slip-on Lacoste noir et blanc. Avec ses cheveux blond peignés vers l'arrière comme d'habitude, il avait le regard de toute les femmes du coin accrocher à lui. Avec un look comme celui-là, Esmée ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir longtemps! De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que se soit.

Et moi, je portait des jeans skinny noirs, un corset bleu nuit, une ceinture argentée et des souliers à talon haut noir qui attachait autour de la cheville. Par dessus cela, je portais une simple veste de cuir noir. D'après Carslile, le vendeur de la boutique avait bavé sur le clavier de sa caisse en me voyant sortir. Ça m'avais fait beaucoup rire. Nous pouvions dire que tout les quatre, nous formions un sacré quatuor. Je fus sortie de ma contemplation par ma fille qui, encore une fois, secouait ses mains devant mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie? Demandais-je.  
- On pourrait allé au parc d'à côté, s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle  
- Tu me donne une idée chérie. Dis-je en souriant. C'est d'accord. Ajoutais-je.

Carslile et Moira me regardèrent en se demandant ce que je mijotais pendant que je sortais mon cellulaire. Pendant que Carslile réglait la note et que Moira aidait Sand à mettre son petit trench-coat rose, j'envoyais un texto à Emmett.

« Allez tous au parc d'en face dans quinze minutes, une surprise vous y attend. B. »

Je rigolais en le relisant et en l'envoyant. J'attrapais Sand dans mes bras et nous sortîmes du café. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au parc en silence. Une fois arrivés, Sand sauta de mes bras et partie explorer l'endroit et je la regardais faire un instant en souriant toujours. N'y tenant plus, Moira se planta devant moi.

- Qu'as-tu mijoter, encore? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de lire dans mes yeux la réponse.  
- J'ai simplement envoyer un texto à Emmett disant qu'une surprise les attendait dans le parc. Répondis-je en souriant. Ils devraient être là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.  
- Bonne idée, Bella! Dit Carslile en riant. Ça promet d'être amusant comme retrouvaille!

Tout en continuant de regarder Sand, nous allâmes tout les trois nous asseoir sur un banc. Étant seul dans le parc, Sand laissait sortir sa rapidité hors norme pour poursuivre un écureuil. Voyant qu'elle sortait de mon champ de vision et qu'elle approchait trop vite de la rue, je me levais et lui criais quelque chose.

- Sand Kylie Hale Cullen! Reviens ici immédiatement. Criais-je  
- Mais maman! L'écureuil c'est sauvé par là! Dit-elle.

J'entendis sa voix me parler, mais je fus incapable de lui répondre. À quelques mètres derrière elle ce trouvait le reste du clan Cullen les uns à côté des autres. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esmée, Alice et Jasper. Ils étaient tous là, face à moi. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas et que je fixais quelque chose derrière elle, elle se retourna. Je pu aisément voir la surprise sur leurs visages. Elle était le portrait craché de son père, d'autant plus que ses yeux devaient être presque totalement dorés à cause de sa course. Sand fronça les sourcils et revint vers moi. Une fois à mes pieds, elle tendis les bras et je la pris dans les miens.

- Qui est-ce maman? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.  
- C'est notre famille, Sand. Répondit Carslile à son oreille.

Ce dernier venait de se placer à ma droit et Moira venait quant à elle de se placer à ma gauche. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent Carslile, ils eurent une nouvelle vague de surprise. N'y tenant plus, Esmée se dirigea à toute vitesse dans les bras de Carslile qui l'accueilli avec soulagement. Des sanglots secouaient le corps de ma mère et mon père lui embrassait la tête, lui murmurais des « je t'aime » et lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos. Si j'avais pus, j'aurais versé des larmes. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que Moira faisait. Elle était heureuse pour Carslile qui était devenue quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. De toute façon, avec Carslile Cullen il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Alice de s'approchée à toute vitesse. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi pour les franchir la seconde d'après. Elle nous serra, Sand et moi, dans ses bras. Je refermais l'un des miens autour d'elle et la serrais très fort, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je lui embrassais la tempe plusieurs fois, comme pour me convaincre qu'elle était bien dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par se séparée de nous.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de m'avoir reconnue! Dis-je en rigolant.  
- Je dirais plutôt baba devant ta beauté vampirique. Rigola-t-elle à son tour. Et scotcher devant la petite demoiselle. Qui est-ce?  
- Alice, dis-je la voix tremblante, je te présente Sand Hale Cullen, ma fille.  
- Ta fille? Dit-elle surprise. C'est impossible, cela ne fait que 6 mois que tu es partie et elle à l'air d'avoir deux ans!  
- Longue histoire, soupirais-je, mais pour résumer, ma grossesse n'as durée que deux mois et Sand n'a que trois mois. Sa croissance, comme ma grossesse, est plus rapide puisqu'elle est à demi vampire.  
- A demi vampire? Demanda ma sœur. Tu veux dire que c'est…  
- La fille de Jasper également. Terminais-je.  
- D'où la ressemblance. Dit-elle. Bonjour Sand! Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ma fille. Je suis Alice, ta tante!  
- Bonjour. Répondit timidement Sand.

Alice rigola devant la timidité de ma fille. Pour la rassuré, elle lui fit un grand sourire, l'un de ceux dont elle a le secret, et un clin d'œil complice. Je sentis ma fille se détendre contre moi et je la vis sourire à Alice. Ma sœur était déjà sous le charme de Sand. C'était à croire que cette enfant était irrésistible. Je relevais la tête quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parlée, Sand me posa une question qui fit sourire mes deux sœurs.

- Maman, c'est lequel mon papa? Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est le monsieur roux?  
- Si c'était le cas, chérie, tu serais sans doute rousse! Dis-je en riant. Dans une autre vie, cela aurait été possible, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'agit de ton oncle Edward. Le grand brun à ses côtés c'est ton parrain Emmett. Ton papa, ma chérie, c'est le blondinet! Ajoutais-je, émue.  
- Celui qui est blond comme moi? Demanda-t-elle  
- Exactement, chérie. Dis-je en souriant. Tu lui ressembles énormément.  
- Maman, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est qui la jolie dame blonde à côté de toi?  
- Chérie, je te présente Rosalie, ta marraine. Lui répondis-je en m'approchant de Rose et en la regardant. Rose, je te présente Sand Hale Cullen, ta filleule. Ajoutais-je pour Rose en lui souriant.  
- Moi? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
- Bien sûre! Répondis-je, souriant toujours. Après tout, tu es la sœur de Jasper, la femme d'Emmett et ma grande sœur également. Tu le mérite, tu sais.  
- Oh, merci Bella! S'exclama-t-elle en nous serrant dans ses bras, Sand et moi.  
- Maman? M'appela Sand quand Rosalie nous lâcha. Je peux allez voir mon papa et mes oncles s'il te plait?

Je regardais les filles un moment. Elles étaient limite de s'écroulée de rire face à la scène que cela donnerait. Carslile, qui avait entendu la question de Sand, c'était rapproché avec Esmée et Moira, et semblait gagné par la même hilarité que ses filles. En réfléchissant un instant, j'éclatais de rire. Effectivement, cela serait très amusant. Je m'agenouillais dans l'herbe pour me mettre à la hauteur de ma fille et posait une main sur sa joue.

- Écoute moi bien, Sand. Lui dis-je. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ton existence, alors je compte sur toi pour les surprendre comme tu le fais si bien!  
- D'accord, maman! Dit-elle en riant.

Je me relevais au moment où Sand se détourna et couru vers les garçons. Ces derniers la regardèrent approcher mi-curieux, mi-suspicieux. J'attrapais Moira d'une main et Alice de l'autre et, avec Carslile et Rosalie, nous nous rapprochâmes afin de profiter de la scène.

Sand s'arrêta à environ un demi-mètre devant Edward et leva la tête vers lui. Elle le regarda un instant puis tournait la tête vers Emmett qu'elle regarda un instant à son tour. Une fois cela fait, elle refit le même manège avec Jasper qu'elle fixa intensément pendant un petit moment. Ma fille était très observatrice et faisait toujours le même manège avec les nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Une fois son examen terminer, elle leur sourit et leur lança un « Bonjour! » joyeux et enthousiaste.

Je devais me mordre le dedans des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire et cela était visiblement le cas de mes compagnons spectateurs. Je savais très bien qu'Emmett, Edward et Jasper n'avaient pas l'habitude des enfants puisque les enfants mortels fuyaient inconsciemment les vampires. Alors qu'une enfant les approches, leur souri et les salut avec un tel enthousiaste, ce n'est fichtrement pas habituel pou eux! Et absolument hilarant pour nous.

Décidant finalement d'essayer de comprendre en parlant avec elle, Edward s'accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Jasper et Emmett l'imitèrent dans la seconde.

- Bonjour, toi! Dit doucement Edward. Comment t'appelles-tu?  
- Je m'appelle Sand Kylie Hale Cullen et vous? Dit-elle.  
- Ed…Edward Cullen. Bégaya-t-il sous la surprise. Et lui c'est mon frère Emmett et mon beau-frère Jasper. Ajouta-t-il en les pointant tour a tour.  
- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin! Dit-elle très poliment.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, Sand souriant toujours. Esmée me glissa à l'oreille qu'elle était mignonne comme tout et très bien élevée. Je lui souri pour la remercier du compliment et retournait mon attention au spectacle en entendant le son de la voix toujours aussi envoûtante d'Edward.

- Dis-moi, Sand. Dit-il. La dame au cheveux noir c'est ta maman?  
- Oui! Dit-elle. Vous ne la reconnaissez pas? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Elle me rappelle une amie, dit-il, mais dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-elle  
- Bella Swan. Répondit-elle, inconsciente d'avoir déstabilisé les trois hommes devant elle. Elle est jolie maman, non? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- Plus belle que jamais. Répondit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux. Alors, Sand, dis-moi quel âge as-tu?  
- Trois mois. Dit-elle en rigolant devant leur surprise.  
- Tu dois vouloir dire trois ans. Tenta de la reprendre Emmett qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.  
- Non, j'ai bien dis trois mois! Dit-elle. Je vous expliquerais bien pourquoi, mais c'est des histoires d'adultes et je n'y comprend rien! Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Carslile nous expliquera tout cela plus tard. Répondit Emmett en souriant, déjà sous le charme de Sand. Dis-moi, petite princesse, comment s'appelle ton papa? Lui demanda-t-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux que je connaissait bien.  
- Mon papa, il s'appelle Jasper. Répondit-elle en souriant et en pointant Jasper qui, à l'écoute de son nom, avait perdu l'équilibre et c'était retrouvé par terre.

Devant leur trois bouches ouvertes de surprise, mes compagnons spectateurs et moi, nous éclatâmes de rire. Après avoir ris un petit moment et encore légèrement secouer d'un rire silencieux, je m'approchais et vint m'asseoir à même le sol aux côtés de Sand, face aux garçons.

- Je crois que tu les aurais tués s'ils étaient vivant, chérie. Dis-je à Sand en riant. Je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre ce qu'est le tact, Sand.  
- Désolé maman! Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Alors les garçons, sa va? Demandais-je, vous êtes toujours avec nous?  
- Personnellement, je crois que je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension! Dit Emmett en rigolant.  
- Pourtant, nous sommes toujours dans le monde réel, grand frère. Lui répondis-je  
- Oh, toi! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Dit-il en se jetant sur moi en rigolant. Ne me refait plus un coup comme celui-là! Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Nous nous étions retrouvés étendu par terre par son élan. Il me garda dans ses bras un instant puis fini par s'écarter en m'embrassant le front. Il reprit sa place aux côtés d'Edward et je retrouvais une position assise. Il rigolait encore quand il me parla de nouveau.

- Au moins, dit-il, je n'aurais plus peur de te briser en deux!  
- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, répondis-je, une lueur taquine dans les yeux, prépare-toi à payer pour toutes tes blagues! Je t'avais dis que je n'avais pas prononcer mon dernier mot!

Et à ce moment, une petite averse isolée se déclencha sur sa tête, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Sand et moi nous éclatâmes de rire en le voyant se lever et s'éloigner à toute vitesse, tentant de se débarrasser du nuage de pluie qui le suivait partout. Prenant finalement pitié de lui, je fis disparaître le nuage. Il revint s'asseoir en grognant.

- Mon don vampirique, fis-je en réponse à la question muette d'Edward. Je contrôle les quatre éléments. Amusant, et pratique!

Il ne répondit rien et nous nous fixâmes un moment. Je ne l'avais revu que quelques heures il y a quelques mois quand j'étais revenue la première fois, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. On pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui, je le retrouvais pour la première fois depuis leur départ. Je lui parlait pour la première fois en presque deux ans. Son regard doré était toujours aussi doux et sa voix toujours aussi envoûtante, mais je savais que je ne l'aimais plus. Enfin, pas plus que comme un frère. Il aurait certes toujours une grande place dans mon cœur, jamais je ne pourrais l'enlever de là, mais il n'était plus que mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Même si je lisais encore de l'amour dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il c'était finalement fait une raison. Je voyais qu'il était heureux de me voir, soulagé de me savoir en un seul morceau et légèrement jaloux de ne pas être le père de Sand.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Lui dis-je après un moment.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Dit-il, Bella, je…je suis désolé, pour tout.  
- Ne t'en fait plus avec tout ça, Edward. Dis-je en lui souriant doucement. Ça été dure au début, mais grâce à toi, je suis devenu la femme que je suis, j'ai Sand et une famille merveilleuse.

Il n'ajouta rien et me fit un de ses sourires en coin qui me faisait jadis craquer pour lui. Je lui tirais la langue pour lui montrer que cela ne marchait plus et il éclata de rire. Je finis par détournée le regard de lui pour le poser dans celui de Jasper.

Soudain, plus rien ne comptait n'y n'existait sauf son regard, sauf ce que je pouvais y lire. Amour, passion, joie, soulagement, interrogation et tant d'autres sentiments. Je lui souriais timidement. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il ne veuille pas de Sand. Mon cœur, s'il aurait encore battu, aurait probablement lâché à ce moment tant il aurait été sollicité.

Je ne remarquais l'absence des autres que lorsqu'il fut à genoux devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux me détaillant. Il posa sa main droite sur ma joue et je fermais les yeux sous le contact. Sa peau avait désormais la même température que la mienne et, au lieu d'atténuer l'intensité de nos contact, cela l'augmenta au maximum. J'en frissonnais encore plus. N'y tenant plus, je me jetais contre son torse et passait mes bras autour de ses larges épaules. La tête enfouie dans son cou, je soupirais d'aise lorsque ses bras se refermèrent dans une étreinte qui m'aurait jadis tuée sur le coup. Désormais, son torse n'était plus dure comme de la pierre. En fait si, mais comme je l'était tout autant l'effet pierre disparaissait. Je me rendis compte, après un moment, que nos deux corps étaient secoués par des sanglots. Sans les larmes, je ne me rendais pas toujours compte que je pleurais, je n'y étais pas encore habituée.

Je finis par m'écarter un moment et cherchait ses yeux du regard et lorsque je les trouvais, nos regards s'accrochèrent désespérément l'un à l'autre. Il me souriait, je pouvais lire le bonheur sur son visage. Le mien devait d'ailleurs être le reflet du sien. Doucement, il pencha son visage vers le mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sous mes paupières closes, un feu d'artifice de sensation et de sentiment explosait en mille et unes couleurs. Nous nous séparâmes, à contre cœur, sous les applaudissement des membres de notre famille. Il se leva et me tendit la main pour me relever à mon tour. Main dans la main, nous rejoignîmes notre famille.

Arrivé près d'eux, Sand sauta des bras d'Emmett et se jeta dans les miens en riant. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassait la joue. Je la serrais le plus fort que je pouvais sans lui faire mal et je l'embrassais mille fois en lui répétant que je l'aimais. Tout en la gardant dans mes bras, je finis par me séparer d'elle pour me tourner vers Jasper qui était toujours près de moi, son corps frôlant le mien.

- Jasper, je te présente Sand Hale, notre fille. Dis-je la voix tremblante d'émotion contenue.  
- Elle est vraiment ma fille? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oh, oui! Elle est ta fille. Répondis-je en riant doucement.

Il n'ajouta rien, sa gorge nouée par l'émotion, mais il nous attira à lui et nous serra toute les deux dans ses bras et nous embrassa la tête chacune notre tour.

- Si vous saviez comme je vous aime, toutes les deux! Nous murmura-t-il la voix aussi tremblante que la mienne.  
- Je t'aime aussi papa! Répondit joyeusement Sand en s'étirant le cou pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue.  
- Et je t'aime plus que ma vie, Jazz. Dis-je. Je Vous aime plus que ma vie, plus que tout! Ajoutais-je.

Sand avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son père et nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Après nous êtes séparés, Sand dans les bras de son père, j'entendis Moira reniflée. Ma pauvre amie devait encore être en train de pleurée. Je me détachais de Jasper et couru prendre mon amie dans mes bras. Elle m'embrassa la joue en rigolant à travers ses larmes. Après qu'elle se fut calmée, elle quitta mes bras et fixa son regard dans le mien.

- Maintenant que les retrouvailles du siècle sont terminée, tu pourrais faire les présentations, Bella! Dit-elle en étant faussement vexée.  
- Effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée. Dis-je. Bien que je t'ai parlé d'eux un nombre incalculable de fois, Moira je te présente la femme de Carslile et ma mère Esmée, mes sœurs Alice et Rosalie, mes grands frères Emmett et Edward et l'amour de ma vie et de mon éternité, Jasper.  
- Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente de pouvoir mettre des visages sur vos noms! Dit-elle. Carslile et Bella ne cessaient jamais de parler de vous!  
- C'est ça, Moira! Fait nous passer pour des dépendent affectif! M'exclamais-je, faussement vexée.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes tout les deux? Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.  
- Bon, reprenons! Dis-je après m'être reprise de mon hilarité, Tout le monde je vous présente celle qui a été ma bouée de sauvetage, celle sans qui je ne serais probablement plus là, mon ange gardien. Voici Moira.  
- Tu sais que c'est très gênant une présentation comme celle-là? Dit-elle. Et que je pourrais te la retournée? Ajouta-t-elle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux encore une fois. Comme le soleil tentait de pointer le bout de son nez et que briller en publique était la meilleure solution pour faire rappliquer Aro, Marcus et Caïus, nous décidâmes tous de rentrer à la maison.

Nous passâmes ensemble une excellente journée. Sand était le centre d'attraction générale autant par les questions sur ma grossesse, son rythme de développement, son don que par elle-même. Sand fascinait tout le monde, mortel ou immortel. Elle était devenue le point central de cette famille et j'en étais très fière et très heureuse. La journée et la soirée se termina sur une Sand endormie dans les bras de son père et une Moira endormie la tête sur les cuisses d'Edward. Quand je la vis dans cette position et que je croisais le regard d'Edward, je dus me retenir de rire pour ne pas réveiller nous deux dormeuses. S'il aurait put rougir, je crois que le visage d'Edward se marierait à merveille avec ses cheveux.! Les jours à venir promettaient d'être amusant!

Moi, Bella Cullen, je suis enfin entière et complète. Ma famille est de nouveau à mes côtés et le clan Cullen vient d'accueillir deux nouvelles membres. Sand et Moira.


	28. Home Sweet Home

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors, je vous ai manqué? Je suis désolée pour le délai de publication, mais j'ai pris un petit break dirons-nous. J'Avais besoin de repos et je voulais faire le point sur Broken. J'en suis venue à la triste conclusion que ce chapitre était le dernier chapitre normal. Il me restera seulement l'épilogue à écrire et à vous poster. C'est triste, mais toute bonne chose à une fin! :'( Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vous adore tous et je vais fort probablement écrire une nouvelle fic. Elle sera assurément sur Twilight et sera probablement un Jella mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elle va ressemblée lol. Je vais aussi prendre des petites vacances d'écritures puisque c'est l'enfer sur terre au boulot lol Je devrait donc commencer l'écriture de la prochaine fic au plus tard mi-juin. Mais pour ce qui est de l'épilogue de Broken, il devrait venir d'ici la fin du week-end! Je voudrais alors remercier encore une fois tout le monde pour les reviews qui me touchent toujours énormément et je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre! Je vais tâchée de répondre à celles que j'aurai pour l'épilogue histoire de vous remercier une dernière fois personnellement. En attendant je vous laisse car il est tard, pour ne pas changé il est 1h03 am lol. Alors, à bientôt! Enjoy and Review! XD_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapitre Vingt-sept: Home Sweet Home_**

Après discussions avec Carslile et le reste de la famille, nous avions décidés de rentrer à Forks. Même si j'adorais Londres et notre maison, Forks, c'était chez moi. C'est là-bas que j'étais réellement chez moi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'entré de la ville. J'étais fébrile, j'avais hâte d'apercevoir la ville. Et j'avais hâte de pouvoir serrer Charlie dans mes bras.

Au début, tout le monde avait été contre le fait que j'aille voir mon père. Cela ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis. Quand Edward avait dit cela, je lui avait éclatée de rire au nez. Charlie était bien moins naïf qu'il en avait l'air. Il savait, sans doute depuis l'arrivée des Cullen à Forks, qu'ils étaient des vampires. Mon père possédait le même instinct infaillible que moi, avec un petit plus. Charlie savait voir la nature des gens. Au premier regard, il savait s'ils étaient humain, loup-garou, vampire ou autre. Il n'était pas shérif pour rien!

Petite, il me racontait des histoires quand venait l'heure d'allé dormir. Il me racontait les aventures de Charles, un jeune garçon avait rencontrer des vampires, des loup-garous, des elfes et bien d'autre créatures encore. Mon père me disait toujours que le meilleur ami de Charles, William, était le descendant d'une grande famille de loup-garou, mais que lui ne l'était pas. Oh, j'allais oublier, William était indien.

J'avais compris, récemment, que le Charles et le William des histoires de Charlie, était en fait lui et Billy Black. Et là, j'ai compris que, depuis le début, Charlie savait ce qu'était les Cullen et cela m'avais profondément touchée, car s'il acceptait que je les fréquentes, c'est qu'il savait qu'avec eux, je serais heureuse et que ma place était à leurs côtés. Alors, même si j'aurais voulu lui cacher ce détail, je n'aurais pas pus. Pour Renée par contre, je vais tentée de lui cacher le plus longtemps possible!

Quand j'aperçue enfin la ville rayonnante de pluie, je me sentis enfin en paix. J'étais chez moi, j'étais là où je devais être et je savais que je pourrais enfin être heureuse. J'eu un instant une pensée pour La Push et Jacob. Je savais que dorénavant, notre amitié n'était plus possible car vampire et loup-garou ne sont pas fait pour être amis. Mais je lui devait bien un dernier au revoir, après tout, Jacob garderait toujours sa place dans mon cœur.

J'étais en voiture avec Jasper, Sand, Rosalie et Emmett et ils se marraient tous énormément en me voyant si impatiente. J'avais exigée d'aller voir Charlie directement en arrivant en ville et plus les rues défilaient devant mes yeux, plus j'étais pressée d'y être. Et soudain, après un tournant, je pus enfin voir la voiture de patrouille de Charlie, garée dans l'allée de sa maison. Et je pus aussi voir la Volks de Jacob juste derrière. J'entendis clairement Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett gronder. Je levais les yeux au ciel quand Emmett se tourna vers moi.

- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de revenir plus tard! Dit-il  
- Hors de question ! répondis-je, catégorique.  
- Mais, Bella, il y a des loup-garous chez ton père, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Répondit-il  
- Alors laissez nous, Sand et Moi. Nous rentrerons à pied à la villa. Dis-je toujours aussi déterminée.  
- Mais, Bella…commença-t-il.  
- Non! Il n'y a pas de mais! Dis-je. Je vais voir Charlie maintenant. Dis-je. De toute façon, Jacob était mon ami et comme je ne peux plus mettre les pieds à La Push c'est le moment idéal pour lui dire adieu. Ajoutais-je tristement.  
- Bon, c'est d'accord ma Bella. Dit Jasper. Mais, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle moi d'accord?  
- Bien sûr Jasper! Dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien! Au pire, je vais mettre un raclée à Jake! Ajoutais-je en riant.

Personne n'ajouta rien et Rosalie se stationna devant la maison. J'embrassais Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et que nous ne rentrerions pas tard, pris la main de Sand, inspirai un bon coup et sortie de la voiture.

Nous restâmes l'une à côté de l'autre un moment, en fait le temps que Rosalie eut tournée le coin de la rue. Soudainement, j'étais nerveuse. Nerveuse de décevoir mon père. Nerveuse qu'il n'aime pas Sand. Nerveuse que cela se passe mal avec Jacob. Je sentis soudain Sand tiré sur mon bras. Je baissais mon regard sur elle et je pus voir qu'elle me regardait en souriant l'air de dire que tout ira bien. Je lui souris à mon tour, inspirais un bon coup, même si ça ne servait à rien, et avançais doucement vers l'entré.

Une fois sur le porche, je positionnais Sand un peu en retrait et appuyais sur la sonnette. J'entendis un « j'arrive » appartenant clairement à Charlie et l'instant d'après, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit.

Il était là, devant moi, figé de surprise. Il n'avait pas changer en presque deux ans. Quelques cheveux blancs de plus, rien d'autre. Il me détailla un instant, puis fit un geste au quel je ne m'attendais pas. Il s'avança et me pris dans ses bras. Charlie n'était pas du genre démonstratif et cette accolade, bien que très appréciée, était très surprenant. Il finit par me relâcher et fixait son regard au mien.

- Tu es splendide, Bella. Dit-il. Je suis content de te voir ma chérie.  
- Merci papa. Dis-je. Alors, tu n'es pas trop déçu? Demandais-je, presque effrayée.  
- Déçu? Dit-il surpris? Jamais, voyons! Je suis très fier de toi, Bella. Pour ce qui est de ta nouvelle nature, je savais dès le début que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Ne t'en fait pas avec ça! Ajouta-t-il.

Je lui souris et ce fut à mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras. J'étais heureuse d'entendre son cœur battre et de voir qu'il allait bien et qu'il m'acceptait toujours comme j'étais. Après m'être séparée de lui, et avant d'entrer, je redevins sérieuse un moment.

- Papa, dis-je. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.  
- Qui donc? Demanda-t-il en cherchant la dite personne des yeux.  
- Papa, je te présente Sand Kylie Hale Cullen, ma fille. Dis-je en amenant doucement Sand devant moi.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais se mit à la hauteur de Sand. Il la regarda un moment et lui sourit. Il leva finalement les yeux vers moi.

- C'est ta fille? Dit-il. J'aurai plutôt pensé qu'elle serait rousse.  
- Ce n'est pas la fille d'Edward. Dis-je. Lui et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas remis ensemble.  
- Alors, qui est le père? Demanda-t-il, surpris et satisfait.  
- Jasper Hale, le beau-frère d'Edward. Dis-je, embarrassée.  
- Hum, je dois avoué que je pensais que tu flasherais sur lui en premier. Dit-il. Je savais d'avance qu'Edward n'était pas le bon pour toi.  
- Je le savais aussi, au fond. Dis-je. Mais je n'écoutais pas mon instinct avant. Mais de toute façon, s'il n'y avait pas eut Edward, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Finalement, je remercie le ciel de me l'avoir envoyé. Ajoutais-je doucement.  
- Tant mieux alors! Dit-il joyeusement. Bon, que diriez-vous, mesdemoiselles, d'entrer, car mine de rien il fait froid dehors!  
- C'est pas comme si le froid me dérangeait tu sais! Dis-je en riant, consciente qu'il parlait pour Sand.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas pour toi! Dit-il en souriant.

Il tendis sa main à Sand et elle l'empoigna quand il lui promis de lui faire un bon chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows comme lui seul en avait le secret. Je fus jalouse un instant de ne plus pouvoir en boire, mais je secouais la tête et souriait en pensant que c'était au tour de Sand d'être la petite princesse de cette maison.

Pendant que mon père et ma fille se dirigeaient gaiement vers la cuisine en m'oubliant totalement, je pris encore une fois une grande inspiration inutile et me dirigeait vers le salon où je savais Billy et Jacob.

À peine entrée dans le cadre de la porte du salon, Jacob se trouvait déjà devant moi, le nez plissé à cause de l'odeur. J'inspirais moi aussi et constatait du même coup qu'Edward et Alice avait raison, les loup-garous empestaient pour nous. L'odeur devait d'ailleurs être semblable pour eux. Mais, probablement grâce à Sand, je pus vite faire abstraction de l'odeur jusqu'à ne plus la sentir. Et je pus lire sur le visage de mon ami qu'il était de même pour lui. Mais même si l'odeur n'était plus nauséabonde, il continuait de me fixer les sourcils froncés. Je soupirais et finit par détournée le regard, blessée par son air scrutateur et, surtout, par son air blessé.

- Tu pourrais peut-être dire quelque chose plutôt que de continuer à me fixer ainsi. Dis-je doucement.  
- Alors, tu l'as fait. Dit-il. Tu es devenue l'une des leurs malgré le mal qu'ils t'ont fait?  
- L'histoire est longue, répondis-je, mais ils ont fait amande honorable et m'ont apportés bien plus de joie que de tristesse depuis que je les ais rencontrés.  
- Vraiment? Dit-il, suspicieux. Des preuves?  
- Une fille formidable, tout d'abord, dis-je, une famille, de l'amour, une âme sœur et bien plus encore.  
- Une fille?! S'exclama-t-il, totalement abasourdis. Cullen a oser te mettre enceinte! Ajouta-t-il, en colère cette fois.  
- Ne t'emballe donc pas! Dis-je en riant. Je ne me suis pas remise avec Edward. Je suis avec Jasper maintenant. Et je suis plus heureuse avec lui que je ne l'ai jamais été avec Edward.  
- Hum, peut-être. Dit-il. Enfin, une fille?  
- Elle s'appelle Sand et elle est dans la cuisine avec Charlie. Dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est à demi humaine alors il ne cours aucun danger! Ajoutais-je devant sa soudaine inquiétude.  
- Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il.  
- Certaine. Répondis-je. Écoute Jake, je ne vais pas te raconter toute cette histoire de font en comble, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime énormément, malgré nos différences notables et que tu demeureras toujours mon meilleur ami. Toujours, et ce, malgré le fait qu'on ne pourra probablement plus ce voir et malgré le fait que tu dois être déçu de moi et que tu dois ne plus vouloir me voir. Terminais-je, la voix tremblante.  
- Bella…dit-il doucement. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. C'est contre les Cullen que je suis fâché car ils t'ont transformé. Mais, je sais que vous deviez avoir une bonne raison de le faire, car je sais que le docteur Cullen ne l'aurait pas fait sinon. Et rien ni personne, pas même Sam ou les Cullen, ne m'empêcheront de voir ma meilleure amie si je le veux. Et ne pense jamais plus que je suis déçu ou quoi que ce soit de toi, car je suis très fier de ma meilleure amie, de toi.  
-Oh, Jake! Dis-je, les sanglots me secouant.

Il n'ajouta rien et me serra dans ses bras. Un poids de plus se relevait des mes épaules. J'avais été très triste à l'idée de perdre mon meilleur ami, à l'idée de perdre Jake. Et là, de savoir qu'il ne me rejetais pas, qu'il voulait toujours de moi comme amie, sa me faisait tellement plaisir. Nous nous séparâmes au moment où Charlie, Sand et Billy, que je n'avais pas vu sortir, entrèrent dans le salon. Je présentais Jacob à Sand et vise versa. Évidemment, Jake tomba immédiatement sous le charme de ma fille.

Nous restâmes toutes les deux avec eux pour le reste de l'après-midi et pour le souper. Ce fut d'ailleurs moi qui leur cuisinait quelque chose. Je savais très bien que Charlie était toujours aussi nul en cuisine et nos deux indiens d'amis n'étaient pas chez eux alors ce n'étaient pas à eux de cuisiner et je refusais que Sand mange de la pizza. Je leur cuisinais donc un bon petit plat de poulet que j'adorais étant mortelle. Ma recette reçu rapidement l'approbation générale et Charlie salua le ciel que je n'ai pas perdu mon don pour la cuisine ce qui me fit rire.

Sand et moi quittâmes Charlie, Billy et Jacob sur une note joyeuse en début de soirée. La journée avait été longue pour ma fille et elle était épuisée. Voulant gentiment m'évité une course à pied, Jacob proposa de venir nous déposer à la villa, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant le trajet, comme si de rien n'était. Sand c'était vite endormie dans mes bras et c'est en silence que nous nous dîmes au revoir avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

Après avoir descendu de voiture en tenant doucement ma fille contre moi, je m'arrêtais un instant pour regarder la villa illuminée de plein feu dans le coucher de soleil. Je soupirais d'aise d'être enfin à la maison. À peine avais-je posée un pied sur les marches que Jasper sortis de la maison et vint prendre doucement notre fille en m'embrassant le front. Pendant que je flânais doucement dans la maison, il monta coucher notre fille dans notre lit, dans notre chambre. Le reste de la famille était partie chasser et nous avions la maison pour nous tout seul.

Il me retrouva, un instant plus tard, sur la galerie arrière appuyée contre la rambarde, la tête levée vers le ciel pour observer les premières étoiles. Il vint prendre la même position que moi et nous restâmes ainsi, dans un silence doux, à regarder le ciel. Puis, soudainement, il se tourna vers moi et me fixa intensément. Je me retournais face à lui, curieuse de se brusque changement. En le regardant bien, je vis qu'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Il avait une main dans une poche de sa veste et semblait jouer avec quelque chose. Alors que je le questionnais du regard, je vis un éclat déterminer écrabouiller tous les autres sentiments présents dans ses yeux et il posa un genoux à terre, devant moi. Comprenant soudainement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je mis une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cris de surprise. Il pris une grand inspiration et pris la parole.

- J'étais heureux, j'avais enfin trouvé mon âme sœur. Commença-t-il. Nous étions heureux toi et moi, et Emmett( il rigola un instant), puis soudain, tu m'as été arraché. J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur ( c'est moi qui rigolais à la comparaison), j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. J'ai soudainement compris l'entièreté de la souffrance que tu as vécu quand Edward t'as abandonné. (il fit une petite pause) Puis, soudain, tu es réapparue, comme par magie, dans ce parc. Tout semblait soudainement plus brillant, plus beau. Et, en plus, tu as réalisé un de mes rêves les plus fous, tu m'as donné une enfant merveilleuse. Avec Sand, j'ai réalisé que je te voulais à mes côtés pour l'éternité, que je ne voulais plus te perdre. Même si je sais que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime, je te demande si, en preuve de cet amour, toi Cat Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, tu voudrais bien devenir mon épouse, pour l'éternité. Termina-t-il, doucement.

Après ses derniers mots, il ouvrit la petite boîte avec laquelle il jouait tout à l'heure. Je demeura bouche bée devant la bague que j'y trouvais. Il s'agissait de deux anneaux d'argents sertis de diamants tout autour. Deux autres anneaux d'argents sans pierre aucune, l'un au dessus et l'autre au dessous enfermant les anneaux de diamants au centre, constituaient également le bijou. Il prit doucement ma main et passa fébrilement la bague à mon doigt alors que je n'avais pas encore dit un seul mot. Je me laissais ensuite tombée à genoux face à lui, toujours incapable de dire un seul mot, et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait pour lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais.

Moi, Bella Cullen, je deviendrai bientôt madame Jasper Hale et, accessoirement, la femme la plus comblée de la terre.


	29. Et ils vécurent heureux

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Salut tout le monde! Bon je ne vous jase pas trop longtemps ici car je vais le faire à la fin ;) Alors je vous présente l'épilogue de Broken, le tout dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture tout le monde! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Épilogue : Et ils vécurent heureux..._**

Je me rappelle du moment ou nous avons annoncer, Jasper et moi, au reste de la famille que nous allions nous marier. Alice, Esmée, Rosalie et Moira, qui était devenue une membre à part entière du clan Cullen, c'étaient mises à sauter partout comme des folles et parlaient déjà préparatif. Carslile m'avait serré dans ses bras en me félicitant. Il savait ce que cela représentait pour moi. Edward et Emmett c'étaient emparés de leur frère pour le féliciter avant de venir me prendre dans leurs bras. C'était il y a trois mois.

Edward et moi sommes rapidement redevenu très proche, mais cette fois nous sommes devenu frère et sœur. Je préfère d'ailleurs beaucoup plus cette relation-là avec lui. C'est plus sain et heureux que la précédente. J'ai beaucoup ris quand, il y a deux mois, il est venu me voir un soir après que Moira se soit endormie. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si embarrassé, lui qui avait toujours été si sûr de lui! Après avoir hésité un moment, il m'a avoué tout bas qu'il était amoureux de Moira. J'ai éclatée de rire sur le coup et je crois que je l'ai vexé. Je lui expliquai donc que c'était de la joie, que j'étais heureuse qu'il ait trouvé son âme sœur car il le méritait. Par contre, je lui fis la promesse que s'il faisait souffrire mon amie, je lui arrachais personnellement la tête dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce fut à lui d'éclater de rire. Je le serrais dans mes bras et lui souhaitais simplement d'être heureux. Depuis, lui et Moira filent le parfait amour, comme Jasper et moi.

Aujourd'hui, je vais me marier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Jasper et moi avons décidés de faire la cérémonie dans le parc londonien en face de notre maison. Ce parc signifie tellement pour nous que nous ne pouvions que nous marier là. Je suis tellement heureuse. Charlie, Renée, Phil et même Jacob et Billy ont accepter de faire le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre pour notre mariage. Toute ma famille est donc présente. Les Cullen, mon père, ma mère, mon beau-père, mon meilleur ami et celui que je considère comme un oncle. Un mariage en petit comité, rien d'extravagant comme Alice souhaitait le faire, juste simple comme Jasper et moi, juste l'important et rien d'autre.

Présentement, j'étais dans ma chambre de notre maison avec Sand. Elle avait maintenant six mois et elle semblait avoir presque cinq ans. Au début Renée et Phil c'étaient posés des questions, mais Charlie leur avait dit qu'il ne voudraient pas avoir les réponses et que c'était mieux ainsi. Croyez le ou non, ils ont accepter ce que Charlie leur disait. De toute façon, comme tout le monde, ils sont tombée sous le charme de notre petite princesse.

J'avais insisté au près d'Alice, qui avait prit les rênes de l'organisation, pour que seul Moira vienne m'aider à coiffer et habiller Sand. Nous avions vécues toutes les trois ensembles un bon moment et maintenant que tout changeait dans nos vies, nous avions besoins de nous retrouvées ensembles et c'était le moment idéal. Apparemment, j'était encore perdu dans mes pensées car Moira agite les mains devant mes yeux.

- Dit donc toi! Me dit-elle quand je lui accordais enfin mon attention. Je sais que c'est ton mariage mais tu pourrais m'aider!  
- Oh! Désolé Moira! Répondis-je. Je suis vraiment trop distraite!  
- C'est pas nouveau ça! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Je me lève et viens la retrouvée devant la coiffeuse où ce trouve Sand. Moira s'amusait comme avec une poupée et ma fille était heureuse de servir de cobaye. Mine de rien, mon amie a fait du bon travail. Sand ressemble une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux blonds sont frisés en de gros boudins et retombent souplement dans son dos. J'ajoute ici et là quelques petites fleurs de cerisier retenues par quelques perles montées sur des barrettes. Une fois satisfaite, elle nous fait comprendre qu'on pouvait passer à la robe.

Je lui avait choisie une petite robe blanche avec le haut style corset et avec une jupe de crinoline rose et blanche avec des petites fleurs de cerisier de tissus brodées ici et là. Je lui avais même acheter des gants blancs qui lui allait jusqu'aux coudes. Aux pied, elle c'est choisie elle-même de jolies petites mules blanches avec un petit talon haut. Ma fille ressemble toujours autant à une petite princesse. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle est surnommée par Emmett, Alice et Edward.

Une fois la petite bouquetière habillée, j'aide ma Moira, enceinte, à passer sa robe. Je rigole toute seule en attachant les agrafes de sa robe dans son dos. Rien qu'imaginer Edward avec un enfant me faisait sourire. Moira ne me pose même pas de question car elle sait très bien pourquoi je rigole. Je termine en attachant en boucle la ceinture de sa robe. Comme elle a déjà un bon ventre, elle c'est choisie un robe de taille empire verte comme ses yeux. La soie de la robe cascadait de son ventre jusqu'à terre et la rendait très belle. Elle attache simplement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière la tête avec une broche argentée. Toute en simplicité, comme toujours, mais très belle.

Une fois qu'elle est vêtue, elle m'embrasse et attrape la main de Sand pour sortir. Je me marie dans une heure et le trac commence à faire danser des papillons dans mon ventre.

Je me marie dans une heure et le trac me noue l'estomac. Je suis déjà habillé, coiffer et fin prêt et j'arpente le parc a cause de la nervosité. Emmett se marre en me voyant. Pour lui clouer le bec, je lui rappelle la première fois qu'il a épousé Rosalie. Il se fige instantanément et c'est elle qui éclate de rire. Je souris également. Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre ma marche nerveuse, j'entend ma fille crier un « papa!» joyeux. Elle court vers moi et saute dans mes bras ouvert. Elle est absolument magnifique. Je souris à Moira qui arrive derrière Sand. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vois Edward se précipité vers sa fiancée, enceinte. Edward avec un gamin? J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, mais au fond rien n'est impossible.

Je repose ma fille à terre et aussitôt elle se dirige vers Charlie pour lui montrer sa robe. Je jète un regard d'ensemble au parc qui est magnifiquement bien décoré. Alice a fait mettre des lys blancs dans tout les coins et des banderoles blanches et crèmes sont suspendus aux arbres. Des lampes de papier orientales sont également suspendue ici et là. Bien que nous n'avons pas besoin de lumière supplémentaire puisque le soleil brillait de plein feu, la douce lumière des lampes donnait un petit plus à la décoration.

Je regardais mes mains un instant après avoir pensé au soleil. Depuis l'arrivée de Sand dans notre famille, nous nous sommes rendus compte que lorsque nous sortions au soleil, notre peau ne brillait plus de mille feux. Elle brillait légèrement, rien d'alarmant pour les mortels. Apparemment, la brillance de notre peau de vampire était quelque chose qui se contrôlait. La nouvelle avait ravi tout le monde. Nous ne pouvions peut-être pas bronzer mais le soleil nous faisait toujours un bien énorme.

Je quitte mes mains des yeux pour continuer d'observer la décoration que je connais déjà par cœur. Au fond du parc, Alice a fait monter une arche de vigne et de fleur avec, en dessous, un petit autel pour le prêtre. C'est là qu'aura lieu la cérémonie. Des chaises blanches, avec les mêmes banderoles blanches et crèmes que les arbres, étaient disposées en rangées. Plus au centre du parc, où nous nous trouvions, Alice avait fait dresser des tables et une piste de danse pour la réception. Les invités, notre famille, sont tous sois assis, sois debout entrain de discuter gaiement et de savourer un petit cocktail servis par le service de traiteur qu'avait fait venir Alice pour nos invités mortels. J'avais hâte d'être au repas juste pour pouvoir rire un bon coup devant nous tous vampire entrain de manger! Toujours marrant comme scène.

Soudain, je vois Renée et Esmée entrer toutes les deux dans le parc. Elles semblent toutes les deux très émues. Elles doivent sans doute arriver de la maison où ce trouve ma future femme. Esmée glisse quelques mots à Charlie et Carslile. Le premier se dirige vers l'extérieur du parc et le second, vers moi.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, mon fils! M'annonça solennellement Carslile. Tu es prêt?  
- Bien sûr, Carslile. Répondis-je. Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute mon existence, mais je suis prêt.  
- Alors, en piste! Dit-il en rigolant.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me guide vers l'autel. Emmett et Edward, mes témoins, viennent se placer à mes côtés. Le prêtre est à sa place, les invités assis et impatient de voir la mariée. Il ne manque plus qu'elle. Dans quelques minutes tout au plus, Elle franchira l'entré du parc, plus belle que jamais. Soudain, alors que j'étais perdu dans ma nervosité, la marche nuptial retenti dans le parc, tout le monde se lève et mon regard se braque vers l'entré.

Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait arrêté en la voyant. Elle est si…belle? Splendide? Magnifique? Ravissante? Éblouissante? J'avais beau chercher, mais aucun mot n'était assez fort. Bella porte une robe blanche à faire pâlir d'envie. Le haut est un corset qui garde la robe prêt de son corps jusqu'en bas de ses hanches. La jupe s'ouvre en grand et crée une longue traîne. Une seconde robe semble par dessus. En fait, il s'agit d'une robe de dentelle blanche transparente à motif floral. La seconde robe lui fait des manches à travers desquels on voit sa peau blanche. Ses épaules sont dénudées. Grâce à la transparence de la robe de dentelle, on peut voir l'immense jupon de crinoline et de tulle qui se trouve sous la robe. Son voile est fait de la même dentelle que la robe et crée un agencement parfait. La longueur du voile est parfaite, il se termine là où débute la traîne. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont remonter en un chignon lâche d'où s'écoule souplement des boucles. Des perles blanches parsèmes ses cheveux. Le voile est fixé à sa coiffure avec un petit diadème argent très simple. Pour seul bijou, elle porte le collier de ma mère que je lui avait offert à son anniversaire, ainsi que le bracelet à breloque d'Emmett. Malgré le voile, je devine son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux brillant de joie.

Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait arrêté en le voyant. Là, près de l'autel, Jasper m'attend vêtu d'un smoking noir très classique. Le nœud papillon et la chemise blanche lui donnait un look très sexy à la James Bond. Il avait garder sa chevelure indompté, comme je l'aime. Je peux lire sur son visage toute la joie et le bonheur qu'il ressent et je peux lire dans ses yeux à quel point il me trouve belle. Je resserre mes mains sur mon bouquet de lys et inspire à fond pour essayer de faire partir les papillons qui ont élus domicile dans mon ventre.

Je pose mon regard sur l'assistance un instant. C'est suffisant pour que je puisse apercevoir deux invités dont je n'étais pas au courant de la présence, mais dont je suis ravie. Félix et Démétri sont tout les deux très beaux dans leurs smokings noirs. Ils ont dû sentir mon regard sur eux car ils tournent les leurs vers moi et me sourient pour m'encourager. Je tourne mon attention vers les témoins de Jasper. Edward a toujours autant de classe dans un smoking et Emmett est super sexy. Je réprime un rire en pensant que lui et Rosalie s'éclipseront probablement très tôt se soir. Du côté de mes demoiselles d'honneurs, Moira et Alice sont resplendissante. Comme j'avais aidée Moira à se vêtir, je porte mon attention sur ma sœur. Elle porte une jolie robe bleue sans bretelle, ceinturée à la taille. Sa robe lui arrête en haut des genoux et un jupon de crinoline bleu plus pâle, de la même couleur que la ceinture, dépasse et donne également du volume à la robe. Des ballerines attachées aux chevilles assortis à la robe, elle ressemble encore plus à un petit lutin. J'arrive finalement à l'autel et Charlie relève mon voile, m'embrasse sur la joue et donne ma main à Jasper. Dès que cette dernière est dans la sienne, je m'empresse de serrer les siennes. Moira me prend mon bouquet et je joins ma deuxième main a nos autres mains.

Nous sommes face à face et il rayonne de bonheur, tout comme moi. Le prêtre a commencé son discourt, mais nous l'écoutons d'une oreille distraite. Probablement comme tout les mariés à ce moment précis, plus rien ne compte si ce n'est l'autre devant nous. Puis arrive le moment de dire nos veux.

- Monsieur Hale, à vous de dire vos vœux! Dit le prêtre.  
- Je ne serais pas long. dit-il en fixant son regard dans le mien. En fait, je pourrais parler des heures entières, mais tu sais déjà toutes les choses que je pourrais dire, alors je me contenterais de l'essentiel. Tu es mon âme sœur, la seule personne avec qui je pourrais passé l'éternité. Tu as réalisée mes rêves les plus fous. Ta simple présence me fait tellement de bien, tu n'as pas idée. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris beaucoup. Tu as façonnée l'homme qui est devant toi en quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu illumines mon cœur comme tu illumines les cœurs des gens que tu côtoies et que tu aimes. Tous seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu es une femme extra-ordinaire, merveilleuse et sublime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et tout ce que je désire à jamais. Je terminerai en disant simplement, Je t'aime Bella. Termina-t-il en baisant mes mains jointes aux siennes.  
- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est à votre tour. Me dit le prête, alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.  
- Pardonne le tremblement de ma voix, commençais-je, ne les prend pas comme l'émotion du moment, mais plutôt une preuve de la force de ce qui m'habite. C'est la force de l'amour et de tous ces si beaux sentiments qui brûlent en moi et que je ressens pour toi. Il y a si longtemps il me semble, je croyais avoir trouver ce que je cherchais avec Edward, mais tu m'as fais voir des feux d'artifices, tu as fais vibrer mon âme, tu m'as comprise, tu as fais tant de chose incroyable qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus chère dans ma vie, avec Sand bien sûr, et tu es le seul avec qui l'éternité vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tu m'as redonnée vie alors que je me mourrais, tu m'as donnée une enfant merveilleuse à la hauteur de ce que nous sommes et de l'amour qui nous lis. Je terminerais en disant qu'aujourd'hui je suis une femme comblée et en ajoutant simplement, Je t'aime Jasper. Terminais-je doucement.  
- Jasper Hale, enchaîna le prête, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Cat Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ici présente? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
- Oui, je le veux. Murmura-t-il, ému.  
- Cat Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, dit le prête en se tournant vers moi, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jasper Hale ici présent? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
- Oui, je le veux. Murmurais-je tout aussi émue que lui.  
- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à se mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. Dit solennellement le prêtre. ( Si quelqu'un avait parler, je l'aurais tué sur le coup.) Bien, puisque personne ne parle, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Termina-t-il à l'adresse de Jasper.

Jasper se penche doucement vers moi et m'embrasse. Ce n'est qu'un chaste baiser, mais il signifie tellement pour nous qu'il est magique. Nous nous séparons sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Le prête réclame une dernière fois le silence.

- Avant de vous laisser célébrer, dit-il. Je tiens à vous présenter officiellement monsieur et madame Jasper Hale.

L'assemblée éclate de nouveau en applaudissements. Nous quittons, mon mari et moi, la petite estrade sur laquelle nous étions et tout le monde se précipite sur nous pour nous féliciter et nous serrer dans leurs bras. Je suis peut-être mal polie, mais j'ignore tout le monde jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne Félix et Démétri. Une fois devant eux, je leur assène chacun un coup de bouquet avant de les serrer tour à tour dans mes bras. Ils me murmurent tout les deux un félicitation et Félix ajoute un calamity Jane histoire de me faire fâcher. En réponse, je lui tire la langue. Je n'ai pas le temps de leur dire autre chose car je suis happée par les membres de ma famille. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Jacob s'essuyer discrètement le coin des yeux et ranger un mouchoir dans sa poche de smoking. Je souris en grand et attend l'occasion parfaite pour le lui rappeler.

L'assemblée éclate de nouveau en applaudissement. Nous quittons, ma femme et moi, la petite estrade sur laquelle nous étions et tout le monde se précipite sur nous pour nous féliciter et nous serrer dans leurs bras. Je vois Bella se diriger immédiatement vers Félix et Démétri et je suis fier de mon coup. C'est moi qui a eut l'idée de les faire venir en secret. Rosalie, ma sœur, est la première à me prendre dans ses bras. Elle est très émue. Je lui embrasse la tempe doucement et lui murmure mille merci pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Quand elle quitte mes bras, je vois Bella revenir et le reste de notre famille nous happe tout les deux pour plus de félicitation et de câlins!

Un peu plus tard, j'attrape enfin ma femme et ma fille et les embrasses toutes les deux. Le soleil c'est couché dans un feu d'artifice de couleur tant il était rayonnant. Maintenant, le parc est illuminé par les lanternes orientales, des chandelles, les étoiles et les lumières plus lointaines de la ville. La fête bat son plein. Bella a dansée la première danse traditionnelle avec son père. Charlie semblait d'ailleurs très ému de voir sa petite fille devenir une femme. Je m'étais rapidement joins à eux avec ma mère et le reste du groupe a rapidement suivit. Depuis, les danses se succèdent et je n'en ais pas encore eu une seule avec ma femme. Elle a dansée avec Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Félix, Démétri, Carslile, Phil, de nouveau avec Emmett et maintenant, elle danse avec Sand en riant. Elles sont si jolies toutes les deux ensembles. Puis soudain, c'est notre chanson qui joue. Elle s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire d'excuse et tend ses bras vers moi. Je m'approche d'elle en souriant et la serre contre mon torse. Ses bras passés autours de mon cou et les miens autours de sa taille, nous dansons enfin ensemble. Je rigole car elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fredonner la chanson en même temps et quand arriva le dernier « i'm yours » on ne peut se sourire doucement. _I'm yours_ de Jason Mraz, voilà notre chanson. Je lui murmure un « je t'aime » avant d'être entraîné sur la piste par Sand qui voulait danser.

Il me murmure un « je t'aime » et Sand lui attrape le bras pour aller danser. Je me dirige vers une chaise et je les regardes danser tout les deux. Ils sont si beaux tous les deux ensembles! Je suis triste de ne pas avoir plus danser avec mon mari, mais tout les hommes présents, hormis Billy et son fauteuil, m'on monopolisée en disant qu'il m'aurait bien assez longtemps juste pour lui. Alors que je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées, je note d'ailleurs que c'est une habitude à perdre, Renée vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je pose doucement la tête contre son épaule. Elle m'embrasse la tête comme elle le fait toujours, mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle ne dit pas un mot. Nous restons simplement l'une contre l'autre à profiter de la situation. Renée m'avait énormément manquée et je suis vraiment contente qu'elle soit là.

La soirée passe à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je n'ai à peine vue le temps passé et il est déjà 23h00 et je quittais le parc avec Sand endormie dans mes bras et Jasper me tenant par la taille. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il incline la sienne pour m'embrasser le front. Nous arrivons rapidement sous le porche de notre maison et je sais qu'ici débute le reste de mon existence et qu'enfin nous serons heureux.

Nous, Bella et Jasper Hale, sommes enfin mariés et heureux et ce pour l'éternité. Puissiez-vous connaître pareil bonheur.

* * *

**_Le mot de la fin!_**

_Et voilà! C'est terminé! J'arrive pas à y croire! J'ai été tentée une seconde de faire en sorte que quelqu'un s'oppose au mariage, mais s'aurait été étirer la sauce selon moi. J'adore Broken et je suis très fière de cette fic! Je remercie énormément tout le monde pour les reviews, les bons mots, les compliments et les encouragements. Je sais que je suis une auteure indigne et que je ne répond pas toujours aux reviews, mais vous savez que je vous lis tous et que je vous adore! Alors, un dernier merci à Stetiphany, Mrs Esmé Cullen, Galswinthe, camillee, bellardtwilight, Miss456, Choupette, neverland25, Ste7851, lilinette, eliloulou, Rebecca-Black, annecullen69, AliceW, leslie, twintania, memelyne, Bigmonster4, elendyl666, misiri-addict, Pouffinette, Manu, émilie, pepperpot62, TMH, grazie, Bérangère, saya330, lapda, Eternellement moi, Nienna-lo, ARUKA01, Azilis.B, yaone-kami, lucie21, varnier leslie, clems, colilie, Fann, lilythestrange, www. . com, Eowyn79, lucie21, aude77, klipo, loup77, Elise, Roulietta, VampNinis, alia, AURELIE, EmyMasenCullen, Sonli, steph, caro30, Sorcha, fascinatemyself, riri83, Ellea Rose Hale et miimi! Pfiou! Sa en fait du monde lol. 61 lecteurs plus ou moins assidus! J'en suis très heureuse! Je remercie également tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes et qui n'ont pas laisser de review! je vous aime pareil ;) Comme quelqu'un m'a dit dans une review, les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs pour continuer à écrire! Sans elles la motivation n'est pas la même! J'écris d'abord pour mon plaisir et ensuite j'écris pour vous tous! Bon je termine en disant merci d'avoir suivit Broken et à bientôt j'espère! Il est présentement 12h59 am heure de l'Est au Québec le dimanche 7 juin et je vous lève mon chapeau!_

Votre dévouée auteure,

Lily Jolie xxx


End file.
